Umi no Akai Akuma
by DarkCamus
Summary: En su batalla con Saffron, Ranma muere y renace en el mundo de One Piece, en la nave de Gold Roger no menos. Esto es sobre la vida de Ranma en el mundo de One Piece, desde sus inicios como pirata y capitán, sus encuentros con conocidos de su vida pasada, hasta que conoce a Luffy y más. El primer Ranma/One Piece crossover en español. LuffyNami en capítulos posteriores.
1. Prólogo

Notas de autor: Este es, al parecer, el primer cruce de Ranma y One piece en español, también uno de los pocos de fanfiction. No poseo ni Ranma 1/2 ni One piece, por favor no me demanden.

"Discurso"

"_Pensamientos"_

"**Técnicas"**

**Umi no Akai Akuma.**

Ranma supo que era su fin cuando vio la última bola de fuego que Saffron arrojaba en su dirección, y con su derrota, también estaba la inminente muerte de sus acompañantes y la victoria del rey fénix no solo sobre ellos sino sobre todo el valle de Jusenkyo.

Él nunca fue una persona que creyera en dios, ni siquiera después de todos los sucesos mágicos que le habían ocurrido los últimos dos años, desde su maldición de Jusenkyo hasta el renacer del rey fénix; pero Ranma rogaba que si en verdad existía algún dios se les diera otra oportunidad para vivir.

_"¿Eh? No sé quién seas, pero te voy a ayudar" __Ranma oyó la voz de un hombre_

Realmente no lo esperaba, pero el joven había olvidado que estaba peleando prácticamente al lado del valle encantado de Jusenkyo: una gran fuente de magia activa. Fue en ese momento que la gran bola de fuego lo golpeó y tras un gran dolor todo se volvió negro.

...

_En algún lugar..._

_..._

Ranma supo que algo andaba mal cuando, por algún motivo, al despertar no podía dejar de llorar, incluso más aun cuando se dio cuenta de que sus movimientos eran torpes y... de que estaba desnudo. Esto lo asustó en varios niveles distintos pues es la misma sensación que había imaginado que sentiría si se llegara a casar con Shampoo, tras la luna de miel.

Luego estaban esas voces extrañas...

"Ha, mira hermanita, el niño se parece a mí"

"No se parecen en nada" dijeron una voz masculina y una femenina al mismo tiempo, la primera divertida y la segunda irritada.

"Señora Gol D. Victoria, felicidades, usted tiene un niño y una niña"

Otra cosa que Ranma pudo notar es que no podía abrir bien los ojos, con mucho esfuerzo pudo forzar a abrir un poco sus parpados y notó que se encontraba en una habitación de madera, y si el balanceo significaba algo, quería decir que muy probablemente estuviera en un barco.

Había un grupo de personas observándolo. Uno de ellos era un hombre con el pelo negro algo largo y bigote que usaba un abrigo rojo. Otro de cabello negro, barba bien cuidada y lentes oscuros. Un hombre con el pelo color negro con destellos azules y una pequeña barba. Una mujer en una cama, era rubia y tenía ojos azules. También había dos chicos de alrededor de trece o doce años espiando por la puerta, uno era pelirrojo y el otro parecía sinceramente un payaso. Luego Ranma notó que lo estaba cargando un hombre vestido de blanco y que había alguien a su lado, una bebé pelirroja llorando.

_"Oh mierda"_ Ranma se hizo una muy buena idea de los que estaba pasando, pues por más raro que fuese la situación, él ya había experimentado eventos de dudosa lógica en el pasado.

"¿Como los llamaremos?" preguntó el hombre de pelo negro con destellos azulados.

"No lo sé... al niño... Ranma, y la niña será Ranko ¡Sí! Felgrand D. Ranma y Felgrand D. Ranko. Hijos de Felgrand D. Jack y Gol D. Victoria" contestó Victoria feliz, como si estuviera indicándoles a sus bebés sus nombres y los de sus padres.

Si Ranma hubiera podido hubiera gemido en la desesperación.

"Ahh, ¡pero hermana! ¿No crees que Gol D. Ranma y Gol D. Ranko suena mejor?" intentó persuadir el hombre de pelo y bigote negro.

"Roger, ya habíamos hablado de esto" contestó victoria exasperada.

No se pudo decir más pues el hombre de lentes oscuros soltó un grito furioso:

"¡Shanks, Buggy, les advertí que no espiaran!" Rayleigh, primer oficial de Gol D. Empezó a perseguir a los asustados jóvenes que estaban espiando hace poco.

"Déjalos, Rayleigh" empezó a decir Roger "después de todo, es bueno que se vayan familiarizando con ellos, ya que aún no tengo hijos, actualmente Gol D. Ranm-" ¡Porrazo! "... quiero decir, Felgrand D. Ranma es el sucesor de esta tripulación" Roger se frotaba el chichón en su cabeza, provocado por su dulce hermana, aún colérica por haber dado a luz hace poco.

Era solo la suerte de Ranma (o la falta de ella) que precisamente haya terminado reencarnando en el Oro Jackson, como sobrino del capitán de dicha nave: Gol D. Roger, mejor conocido como Gold Roger, el rey de los piratas.

"_¿Por qué siento que esto es una bendición y una maldición?... bueno que más da, igual esta vida parece interesante"_

No tenía ni idea de en qué acababa de meterse. Y así comenzó su historia, la historia de Felgrand D. Ranma, anteriormente Ranma Saotome.

…

_2 años después._

…

Victoria estaba sorprendida de la gran capacidad de razonamiento de su hijo Ranma, a su tierna edad de dos años mostraba una madurez y responsabilidad más allá de sus años, como demostraba siempre cuidando y procurando a su hermanita Ranko, la cual para variar si se comportaba como correspondía a su inmadura y joven edad, y de vez en cuando incluso regañando a Shanks y Buggy cuando peleaban haciendo mucho ruido y no lo dejaban dormir la siesta.

Claro, un barco pirata, especialmente el Oro Jackson, era un terrible lugar para criar a dos niños, no importa cuán simple e infantil era Ranko o cuan maduro era Ranma, sobre todo ahora que estaban navegando en el nuevo mundo bajo el mando del recién apodado Gold Roger y estaban constantemente bajo ataque de marines, cazadores de recompensas y otros piratas.

Por supuesto, Victoria no tenía manera de saber que Ranma tenía una mentalidad de un joven de veinte años, al haber muerto en su vida pasada a la edad de dieciocho años. Para gran vergüenza silenciosa de él, tuvo que ser alimentado de leche materna los primeros meses de su vida sin poder oponerse.

Al principio, el ex-Saotome ahora un infante, no sabía que pensar acerca de sus padres y sus compañeros, después de todo, eran piratas y por lo que sabía de su antigua vida, se suponía que eran criminales, pero poco a poco los fue conociendo, en silencio y sin que nadie lo supiera, pues nadie esperaba que un bebé los estuviera analizando. Al pasar el tiempo, determinó que todos a bordo del Oro Jackson eran buenas personas, a pesar de que Buggy era algo cobarde.

Era algo frustrante para el no tener nada que hacer, así que además de sus necesidades básicas incontroladas debido a su estado de bebé, solamente se dedicaba a reflexionar y pensar… y a hacer unos cuantos estiramientos, ya que era el único ejercicio que de momento podía realizar; le resultaba molesto revisar su pasado y darse cuenta, demasiado tarde, que muchos de sus problemas pudieron resolverse sin problema, de haber tenido el valor y de no haber estado tan cegado por su sentido del honor.

Por un tiempo Ranma se deprimió, de toda la gente que conocía en su vida pasada no quedaba nadie con él, pero recordó su antiguo sueño, el cual había sido nublado en su vida anterior luego de su llegada a Nerima entre constantes desafíos y problemas amorosos tan ridículos e improbables que le hicieron olvidar tal meta: ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo. Pero Ranma descubrió que en el nuevo mundo en el que estaba había muy pocos artistas marciales, más bien había peleadores, no seguían el código de un artista marcial, pero eran fácilmente más fuertes que cualquiera con dicho título, al menos en ese mundo; un ejemplo era el rival de su tío Roger: Shirohige (Barbablanca/WhiteBeard), ese hombre era un verdadero monstruo en batalla e incluso así Roger seguía siendo un poco más fuerte que él. Todo esto dio paso a un nuevo objetivo, una luz a seguir para no hundirse en la melancolía de la resurrección, su nuevo sueño: ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Obviamente tenía un camino muy pero muy largo que recorrer.

Sus días de relativa paz a bordo del Oro Jackson terminaron un año y ocho meses después, cuando Ranma tenía tres años y le faltaban apenas dos meses para cumplir cuatro: fue ese el día del ataque de Shiki, el león dorado, un día que marcaría el inicio de la verdadera aventura de Ranma en su nuevo mundo.

…

…

Notas del autor: esto es solo un prólogo corto, más que nada una introducción a los eventos importantes de la historia de Ranma desde el día del ataque de Shiki hasta, bueno, el fin.

Lo que Ranma cree es falso, no es el único que ha renacido en el mundo de One piece, pero no todos reencarnaron en el mismo sitio, a lo largo de la historia se irá encontrando con varios de ellos.

¿Ranma tendrá contacto con los Mugiwara, antes del inicio de la serie original? Solo con uno (no es ninguna de las chicas)

Ranma nació cuatro años antes de la ejecución de Roger, esto quiere decir que para el momento en que la historia de One Piece comienza (ya saben, Luffy con 17 años va encontrando Nakamas para luego entrar a Grand Line) Ranma tendrá 26 años, lo que significa que después del timeskip de dos años él tendrá 28.

¿Qué sucederá con Ranko? No les diré, ya lo verán.

A diferencia de su vida pasada, Ranma será derrotado varias veces, pero a la larga lo hará mejorar.

¿El ki se volvió Haki o sigue siendo ki? Lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo.

Hay que tomar en cuenta que, por ejemplo, cuando Ranma tenga 10 años, en realidad va a tener una mentalidad de 28 años, cuando tenga 16 años tendrá una mentalidad de 34 años y cuando tenga 26 tendrá una mentalidad de 44 años, aviso esto para que vean la razón por la que Ranma puede llegar a comportarse más maduro que en la serie de manga/anime original, pero como sigo pensando en incluir comedia esto no influirá mucho más que en situaciones importantes.

¿Hay alguien más del universo de Ranma que recuerde su vida pasada? Si ¿Quién? Luego lo descubrirán.

No estoy muy seguro de los emparejamientos… bueno, sí; estoy convencido de que será un Luffy/Nami, ya que son tiernos y es una pareja que podría contribuir a la comedia de la historia, pero díganme, para Ranma: ¿Hancock o Robin?

¿Ranma tendrá una Akuma no mi? De momento no… de hecho, no tendrá una por bastante tiempo, pero eventualmente lo hará, ya lo he calculado.

¿Se unirá a Luffy y los Mugiwara? Ciertamente tendrá muchas aventuras con ellos, pero me inclino más a que sea un capitán, además, eso ayuda a la trama que tengo pensada para la historia.

Bueno, creo que por ahora eso es todo; si, sé que puse mucho en las notas de autor pero son datos que les pueden permitir dejar comentarios sin dar spoilers (aparte del LuffyNami)(Dato curioso: Yo digo LuffyNami en lugar de LuNa porque después de ver Fairy Tail me provocó cierta confusión LUcy/NAtsu= LuNa… a pesar de que es más bien NaLu, para evitar confusión lo pongo todo junto y ya)Por favor díganme que opinan, prefiero críticas constructivas pero aprecio de todo, sean amables, por favor.

Recuerden, esto es solo un prólogo, el siguiente capítulo será más largo

Saludos


	2. Capítulo 1

Notas de autor: Digamos que tuve un problema con los archivos y por eso he modificado lo que sería el primer capítulo de la historia, donde Ranma tiene 16 años (si, hice un timeskip de 14 años) así que tiene una mentalidad de más de 30 años, más adelante se verán las cosas que harán a Ranma lo que es en este punto de la historia. Aparecerá el primer oficial de Ranma ¿Quién será? Les puedo decir que no es Ryoga. No poseo Ranma ½ ni One Piece, es lamentable lo sé.

"discurso"

"_pensamientos"_

"**técnicas"**

**Umi no Akai Akuma**

…

_14 años después…_

…

Felgrand D. Ranma de 16 años, anteriormente Saotome vestido con una camisa roja sin mangas y un pantalón corto negro hasta la rodilla, también tenía un collar de perlas intercaladas con colmillos de león en el cuello, despertó para encontrarse en una posición incómoda, no recordaba haberse dormido de pie, poco a poco fue notando más cosas, al cabo de unos segundos se hizo obvio el motivo de su incomodidad: estaba amarrado a un poste.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar a su alrededor un montón de piratas que de hecho parecían actores de circo.

"_Vamos, no de nuevo"_ pensó con irritación y diversión _"Ya debería saber que esto no funcionará, pero Buggy-nii no es nada sino insistente… y molesto"_

"Haha, con que estás despierto" se rio Buggy el payaso, pirata del east blue, ex tripulante de Roger y hermano mayor adoptivo de Ranma.

"Así es, ahora me podrías decir ¿Por qué me has amarrado… una vez más?"

"¡Como si no supieras!"

"Solo estás enojado porque te vencí a los diez años"

La tripulación de Buggy empezó a murmurar.

"¡Once! ¡Tenías once! Como si un niño de diez años podría vencerme"

La tripulación de Buggy y Ranma sudaron una gota.

"Seguro, uh entonces ¿Me liberas?"

"¡No!"

"Por favor"

"¡No!"

"A veces me pregunto porque te visito"

"Porque soy tu hermano favorito" dijo Buggy con algo de petulancia.

"Pero Shanks-nii…-"

"¡Pero nada!" gruñó con rabia al oír a Shanks "Como sea, por tus crímenes contra mi persona debes pagar"

Ranma puso cara de palo.

"… ¡disparen la Buggy-bala!" gritó Buggy con furia ante la falta de reacción de Ranma.

Volteó solo para hallar a sus hombres y a Ritchie, el león, inconscientes en el suelo.

"El Haoshoku Haki es algo realmente útil a veces. En ocasiones me sorprende que seas tan resistente a él" dijo Ranma con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

"Hmp, recuerda que una vez navegué con el rey de los piratas en el nuevo mundo"

"Ah si, recuerdo el día de la batalla contra Shiki, llorabas como una niña para que no peleáramos"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?! No debí salvarte ese día"

"Recuerdo que en realidad fue Shanks quien me salvó y tu solo le rogabas que se diera prisa mientras te escondías"

"!" Con un aullido de rabia Buggy lanzó, literalmente, sus manos con cuchillos hacia Ranma.

Antes de que los cuchillos lo tocaran, un aura roja rodeó a Ranma que luego rompió las cuerdas sin problemas.

"**Soru"**

Ranma desapareció por un momento para después aparecer frente a Buggy y darle un golpe en la cara que lo mandó a volar varios metros atrás.

"Bueno, nos vemos después Buggy-nii, muy bonito recordar el pasado, ¡Te veo luego!" y así Ranma escapó caminando por el aire con el Geppo…

…solo para encontrar a Buggy sin pies flotando enfrente de él.

"Oh vamos" Ranma gimió.

Buggy se veía cabreado por un momento para luego suspirar y volver al suelo.

"Ven, no intentare nada contra ti por ahora, solo quiero hablar"

"¿Oh? Bueno, vamos a hablar" y Ranma volvió al suelo.

"¿Y bien? Oí que ya no viajas con Shirohige, así que… ¿qué es de ti?"

"¿Hm? Bueno, he decidido empezar una tripulación propia para ir a Grand Line, al salir de Grand Line me enteré que estaba en el East Blue y decidí darte una visita"

"¿Una tripulación propia? Tenía entendido que eras de los hombres de Shirohige"

"No, no. El y yo tenemos… cierto convenio"

Buggy mostró una expresión interesada.

Ranma suspiró y levanto un poco la pierna izquierda de su pantalón corto, y ahí, en un lugar donde difícilmente alguien podría verlo estaba tatuado el signo de los piratas de Shirohige. Buggy soltó un chillido.

Ranma sonrió "Tendré mi tripulación, pero seguiré siendo aliado de mi tío"

"Tío dices, es curioso, se que sus tripulantes son como sus hijos y el es como su padre, pero para ti es tu tío"

"Mi padre se llamaba Jack y jamás olvidaré eso, por eso por más que quiera y aprecie a Shirohige el es mi tío, no mi padre"

"¿Y la pequeña Ranko?"

"Oh, mi último encuentro con mi hermana no fue muy bueno, de hecho, ese es el motivo del porque de mi apresurada salida del nuevo mundo y de Grand Line para el caso"

"¿Qué pasó?"

Ranma suspiró "Estaba viajando junto a Marco a una isla de la primera mitad de Grand Line, no muy lejos de Saboady, pero había una niebla muy espesa, antes de que lo supiéramos estábamos rodeados por dos barcos de la marina, como era de esperar, una batalla estalló y, oh, ¡tienes que oír esto! La pequeña Ranko fue promovida a capitana"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Así es. Recuerdo la primera vez en que la vi en la marina, ella estaba trapeando la cubierta de un barco y ahora es capitana, aún no lo creo"

"Bueno, lo que yo no creo es que de hecho, ella se haya unido a la marina y ahora este empeñada en capturar a todos los ex tripulantes de Roger, incluyéndonos"

"Ese es su sueño, y con la pena, pero no me pienso dejar capturar ni siquiera si es para cumplir el sueño de mi hermana, pero bueno, la marina no sabía que yo estaba viajando con Shirohige, de hecho yo era una incógnita para ellos, pero desde que me vieron con Marco es obvio que estoy al menos aliado con él, la única manera en que se pueda evitar que me den un cartel de se busca es la falta de pruebas"

"Si, no creo que escuchen fácilmente a Ranko si les dice que eres un pirata, ya que si decides regresar al 'lado de la justicia' serías un gran aliado para ellos"

"Eso no sucederá"

"De hecho lo que yo no entiendo es porque se les hace tan difícil de creer que seas un pirata, después de todo estás relacionado con muchos"

Otro suspiro "Debido a que cuando la tripulación del tío Roger fue disuelta y nuestros padres ejecutados, Garp tomo el cuidado de Ace, de mi hermana y mío. A mi me enlistó en las filas del CP9, a mi hermana en la marina como alférez y a Ace lo llevó a algún sitio del East Blue. Los cuarteles generales de la marina aún confían que la ideología de justicia absoluta que intentaron implantar en mi durante mi entrenamiento con en CP9 me influya"

"¿Ace? ¿Quién es Ace?"

"Oh, olvidé que tu no sabías, pero eso no importa ahora"

"Hmp, bueno ¿Qué crees? Oí que hay un nuevo Shichibukai"

"¿En serio? ¿Quién? Tenía entendido que los siete puestos estaban llenos"

"De hecho, es difícil hallar información de este pirata en particular, sobre todo fuera de Grand Line, se dice que él ha navegado por todas las islas de la primera mitad de Grand Line, su primer recompensa fue de 100,000,000 de beries y que captó definitivamente la atención del cuartel general cuando derrotó a Gekko Moriah"

"Solo debes de decirme quién es"

"Suiryu Herb" dijo Buggy "su última recompensa antes de aceptar el cargo de Shichibukai fue de 350,000,000, destituyendo a Moriah"

"… … … ¿Tienes su último cartel de recompensa?"

"Uh, si… aquí"

Y si, en la imagen estaba el que Ranma recordaba era el príncipe dragón de la dinastía Musk que había enfrentado y vencido en el monte Horaisan durante su vida pasada.

"¡Es Herb!"

"… ¿Lo conoces?"

"Algo así, lo siento Buggy-nii, pero en verdad debo irme" Ranma quería ver a Herb y preguntarle por más gente que hubiese sido enviada a esa nueva realidad.

"No creas que olvidare que me humillaste de nuevo, la próxima vez si me vengaré"

"Claro, claro"

Y Ranma se fue de Ahí con su Geppo.

…

_Dos meses después…_

_En una isla volcánica del West Blue…_

…

El traslado al West Blue había sido relativamente fácil, aunque algo largo para Ranma. Desde que entrenó varios años con el CP9 él sabía un montón de secretos de la marina aunque ninguno muy relevante; por ello Ranma quería un gran barco con quilla de kairouseki, para evitar a los reyes marinos, lo cual no podría estar más alejado de la realidad ya que su actual embarcación era bastante pequeña y de madera de calidad media con solo una vela y un par de remos.

El motivo de su presencia en ese mar era el de buscar a su primer compañero de tripulación, y decidió buscar en el West Blue ya que su padre Jack era originario de ese mar.

Al desembarcar caminó unos minutos hasta llegar a lo que había oído era una villa prospera y adinerada, lo cual al parecer, fue un engaño total. Las casas estaban hechas de madera ya vieja que podría romperse con cualquier cosa, los arboles apenas tenían hojas, dando un aspecto más lúgubre al sitio y toda la gente de ese lugar parecía… apagada.

La gente con aura depresiva le daba miradas entre curiosas y hostiles a Ranma y también no pocas expresiones de miedo, el solo aspecto de Ranma los intimidaba un poco. La gente de ese sitio eran bajos de estatura, rondaban entre los 160 centímetros a 170, ahí, Ranma destacaba como un pulgar dolido con sus 187 centímetros de altura, y donde la gente de aquel pueblo era desde delgada hasta llegar a la desnutrición, Ranma tenía una complexión más robusta con una muy buena cantidad de musculo.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos apareció lo que parecía una turba furiosa, con antorchas y picotas y todo… y es que era de hecho una turba furiosa, la cual por algún motivo se dirigía a Ranma. Uno de los integrantes de la turba se detuvo frente a Ranma y habló.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí extraño? En este sitio no hay nada que pueda ser de tu interés"

"Eso no lo puedes saber tú" dijo Ranma y siguió avanzando, pasando de la turba como si no fuera nada.

Otro de los nerviosos miembros de la turba tomó eso como un movimiento hostil e intentó apuñalar a Ranma pero él pudo sostener su arma sin problemas para quitársela y tirarla a un lado. Para ese punto, el hombre que lo atacó se había desmayado del miedo y tenía una mancha de humedad en su pantalón.

"_Es extraño"_ pensó Ranma _"Normalmente no se desmayan de miedo luego de orinarse si no uso un poco de Haoshoku para dar un mayor efecto de intimidación. Algo está pasando aquí"_

"Hey ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Ese tipo se orinó sobre si mismo!" preguntó Ranma.

"C-cállate"

"¡Escúpelo!" exigió poniendo un poco de Haoshoku en su frase para dar mayor énfasis y aumentar el factor de intimidación.

"E-e-está b-bien, p-pero tienes que prometer no hacer nada contra esta villa" dijo al fin el primer hombre que habló con él.

"_Pfft, como si quedara aquí algo que pudiera robar o romper"_ pensó con cierto desdén Ranma.

"Hace años, este lugar era famoso por su minería, día a día salían carreta tras carreta cargadas de oro, aún cuando nuestros instrumentos de minería eran tan rudimentarios parecía haber una montaña de oro interminable en la isla, pero hace doce años… tras la ejecución del rey de los piratas, hordas de piratas salieron al mar, para el West Blue, esta isla era una visita obligada debido a las riquezas que se podían obtener aquí, pero tras unos pocos años de sobreexplotación, las minas aparentemente… se terminaron, no quedó nada, nuestros instrumentos de minería son primitivos, pero pedir ayuda a otro lugar más avanzado sería contra productivo ya que ellos exigirían gran parte del oro en recompensa. Ya que el oro era no solo la principal, sino la única manera de prosperidad de esta isla, la villa empobreció en poco tiempo y hemos estado estirando el presupuesto al límite, en poco tiempo este lugar estará abandonado. También, debido a la falta de oro, los piratas que vienen aquí causan destrozos por su frustración de no hallarlo"

"No entiendo, si ya sabían que la villa iba a caer en este estado ¿Por qué no usaron el poco dinero que tenían hace tiempo para irse y restablecerse en otro sitio?"

El hombre negó con la cabeza "Lo hubiéramos hecho, pero hace casi dos años un joven llegó aquí. Ese muchacho es muy fuerte, ¡partió una roca con sus puños sin dificultad! El se ofreció a ayudarnos y con su gran fuerza ha estado excavando por estos dos años, aunque solo ha encontrado unos pocos gramos de oro desde entonces, la gente confía en que con su esfuerzo se llegue a otra parte de la mina donde el oro aun sea abundante"

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"El joven se llama… Ryu Kumon me parece"

Si Ranma hubiera estado bebiendo algo, de seguro lo habría escupido _"Entonces es cierto, no soy el único en renacer aquí, probablemente muchos de mis antiguos conocidos de Nerima estén en algún sitio por ahí… pero por ahora, debo reunirme con mi primer compañero de tripulación"_

"Hey, ¿me pueden decir donde está la mina?"

"Y-ya te dijimos que ahí no hay oro" alegó otro miembro de la turba.

"No estoy buscando nada, no oro al menos"

Los demás hombres se impacientaron y con lo nerviosos que estaban iban a atacar en cualquier momento, pero el líder los calmó "Tranquilos, hay que decirle, de todas formas incluso si busca oro no lo encontrará"

Le dieron la ubicación de la mina y Ranma se retiró. Al cabo de varios minutos de caminata llegó al lugar, a lo lejos veía la viva imagen del recuerdo que tenía de Ryu Kumon, solo un poco más alto y con los músculos un poco más marcados, pero fuera de eso tenía la misma cara e incluso la misma ropa: camiseta negra y pantalones verdes estilo militar con botas a juego.

"Hola Kumon, o mejor dicho primer oficial" susurró Ranma para luego acercarse a él.

Tras dar unos pasos se detuvo ¿Y si él no lo recordaba? ¿Y si su personalidad era diferente a la de su vida pasada? Ranma no podría haber querido un mejor primer oficial que alguien tan fuerte y noble como lo fue el Kumon de su vida pasada, pero… ¿Ese Kumon que tenía enfrente sería igual al que conoció en aquel entonces?

"Hey, si quieres pelear por el oro, primero debo advertirte que aquí no hay, si con esto aún quieres luchar te daré una paliza" habló el nuevo Kumon.

"Oh, lo siento, me distraje, me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace tiempo. No busco oro, pero una pelea sería agradable. Me llamo Ranma, Felgrand D. Ranma.

"Ryu Kumon, aceptó tu reto, espero que no sea un inconveniente, pero no quiero luchar sin un motivo"

"Así que… ¿propones que apostemos algo?" preguntó Ranma.

"Supongo, si no te molesta perder claro está"

"¿Oh?" Ranma sabía que en esta nueva realidad era imposible que Kumon tuviera el poder del Yamasenken, así que no creía que su poder fuera un gran problema "bueno… en ese caso, dime que quieres de mi en caso de que ganes"

"Quiero que te quedes aquí a ayudarme a excavar está mina hasta que encontremos oro" respondió sin titubear.

"Hm, puede que tome años incluso con nosotros dos excavando. Acepto. Pero deberás aceptar mis términos también."

"Te escucho"

"Verás, soy un pirata. Aunque no soy un pirata novato, de hecho tengo años de experiencia, si soy un capitán novato, recientemente he comenzado a crear mi tripulación y he oído maravillas de tu fuerza. Si gano quiero que te unas a mi tripulación y seas mi primer oficial. ¿Tenemos un trato?"

"Mira que convertirme en pirata…"

"Podrías estar toda tu vida en esta mina y jamás hallar oro, además volverse pirata no es el fin de tu vida… velo como un comienzo"

"Pareces seguro de tu victoria"

"Por supuesto"

"Empezamos cuando estés listo"

"Solo te estoy esperando"

No hubo más palabras. Kumon dio un grito y se lanzó al aire para patear a Ranma, quien deliberadamente no esquivó el ataque y en su lugar lo bloqueó para medir la fuerza de Kumon.

"_Maldición"_ pensaba Ranma "_ese golpe en verdad dolió, no creo que haya usado su fuerza máxima, de lo contrario podría haberme fracturado"_

Ranma lanzó a Kumon al aire, desestabilizándolo y luego saltó para golpearlo, pero Kumon logró bloquear el puñetazo cruzando sus brazos en x sobre su pecho, aun así el impulso lo mandó varios metros atrás en los cuales recuperó estabilidad y aterrizo sin problema en el suelo.

Ranma se lanzó hacia el, con una postura de ataque, estaba desprotegido en caso de que Kumon lograra atacar antes que él, afortunadamente para el ex Saotome, Kumon fue más lento y él logró golpear primero conectando alrededor de cuarenta golpes en tres segundos, pero Kumon puso distancia entre los dos con una patada inesperada al torso de Ranma.

Ranma se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, pero Kumon pudo poner una posición de defensa excelente contra el corto alcance de los puños de Ranma: ambos brazos cruzados al frente y una rodilla alzada casi a la altura del pecho; esa postura no solo lo defendía sino que limitaba el ataque de Ranma ya que para poder dañar a Kumon con esa postura necesitaría sacar una patada, lo cual lo dejaría indefenso contra los puños de Kumon.

Sin alternativa momentánea Ranma puso distancia entre los dos y para su sorpresa, en un segundo Kumon estaba sobre él lanzando un peligroso lazo con su brazo derecho. Ranma pudo esquivar, pero la fuerza del ataque de Kumon destruyó una buena cantidad de rocas que estaban detrás de Ranma.

"**Soru"**

Con el Soru, Ranma se posiciono casi al instante sobre Kumon, a punto de asestarle una devastadora patada descendente. Kumon pudo esquivar tirándose a un lado y el ataque de Ranma solo dejó una gran grieta de cuatro metros de diámetro.

Debido al impulso de su ataque, Ranma no pudo prepararse para la patada que Kumon le envió a la cara. Ranma voló varios metros atrás destruyendo una roca en el proceso, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca. La primera sangre del encuentro iba para Kumon.

Incluso si Ranma se estaba reteniendo, y no estaba usando ninguna de sus técnicas especiales mas que el Soru, tampoco estaba usando toda su fuerza ni velocidad, pero aun así podía decir que Kumon también se estaba reteniendo, tal vez no tanto como él, pero lo hacía. Aunque lo recordaba más fuerte en su vida pasada, esto debido a dos cosas: la primera es que en esta nueva realidad Ranma era más fuerte que en su vida pasada y segundo, que este nuevo Kumon no tenía el Yamasenken a su favor tal y como el Kumon de su vida pasada.

Mientras examinaba a Kumon, Ranma había dejado caer su guardia y esto fue lo único que necesitó Kumon para abalanzarse y asestar alrededor de veinte buenos golpes en el torso de Ranma, para luego alejarse dando dos patadas a los costados del mismo.

Ciertamente, Ranma no recordaba que mucha gente lo hubiera golpeado con ese nivel de fuerza en su nueva vida, ciertamente el numero de gente que podía hacerlo eran menos de diez (que él sepa) y aunque Kumon no era la persona más fuerte con la que se había encontrado, seguro que sus golpes eran devastadores en su propio derecho.

Limpiando algo de sangre que salía de su boca, Ranma se puso de pie, su ropa desgarrada pero aún lejos de estar rota, con algunos cuantos raspones y un poco de sangre en la boca, pero fuera de eso estaba perfectamente, solo algo sucio. Sonriendo, Ranma corrió en dirección de Kumon y al mismo tiempo Kumon corrió hacia él, al encontrarse chocaron sus codos con fuerza, la tierra bajo el lugar del impacto se destruía producto de la meteorización resultante del choque de fuerzas.

Tras casi veinte segundos al fin se separaron, pero a distancia corta. Fue Kumon quien se recuperó primero y empezó otro asalto sobre Ranma, esta vez, sus golpes eran casi el doble de fuertes que antes e incluso más veloces. Ranma pudo sentir sus costillas agrietarse.

"_¡Ack! No sabía que se estuviese reteniendo tanto. Su confianza en tener la victoria no esta infundada después de todo. Tendré que dejar de retenerme también" _pensó Ranma tratando de ignorar el dolor.

Kumon se detuvo un segundo para poner más fuerza sobre un golpe particular y hacerlo mucho más devastador. Cuando al fin golpeó se sorprendió al ver a Ranma bloquearlo cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho, lo que sorprendió aún más a Kumon era que sus brazos se habían vuelto color carmesí, por lo tanto Ranma pudo tomarlo con la guardia baja.

"**Gekido ken"**

Ranma tomó impulso con su brazo derecho, aún de color carmesí, y soltó un puñetazo a Kumon. En si, la técnica era muy simple, pero era la fuerza y velocidad del golpe además del Busouki era lo que la hacía una técnica realmente devastadora.

El golpe conectó en la mandíbula de Kumon con, fácilmente, más del doble de fuerza que cualquier golpe que Ranma hubiese usado en todo el encuentro. Kumon salió disparado hacia atrás varios metros y hubiera seguido de no ser porque se estrelló con una roca, la cual quedó destruida, lo cual fue impresionante ya que la roca era más bien del tamaño de una casa grande.

"**Soru"**

Ranma apareció cerca de donde Kumon se había detenido. Por el polvo resultante de la colisión Ranma no se esperaba la patada que Kumon logró asestarle en la boca del estómago, sacándole el aire y haciéndolo retroceder tres metros atrás. Kumon tenía dos hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca y una herida que sangraba en la frente, además de varios raspones y golpes y su camisa negra casi destrozada, su pantalón estaba solo roto de las rodillas y algunos pocos de sus raspones menores sangraban, Ranma también pudo notar que se había lastimado la pierna izquierda al impactar la roca, pues cojeaba un poco.

Kumon miró con enojo a Ranma e intentó atacarlo, pero sus heridas hicieron sus movimientos más lentos, a lo cual Ranma podía darse el lujo de esquivar casi perezosamente. Cuando Kumon intentó atacar con ambas manos Ranma aprovechó que tenía los brazos ocupados para darle una patada no muy fuerte en el pecho, con lo cual lo derribó.

"¿Te rindes?" Ranma preguntó a su oponente caído.

"No, al menos, aún no" sonrió Kumon limpiando un poco de la sangre que salía de su labio.

Ranma emitió una sonrisa fiera, muy parecida, y probablemente heredada, de su tío Roger "¡Bien dicho!" esperó hasta que Kumon se pusiera de pie y con la mayor fuerza posible que pudo reunir en una patada sin llegar a usar el Rankyaku fue como Ranma dejó inconsciente a Ryu Kumon.

…

_Algunas horas más tarde…_

…

Kumon abría los ojos lentamente, intentando ignorar el tremendo dolor que sentía en la cara. El clima frío y la oscuridad eran claro indicador de que era de noche. A su lado a unos pocos metros, Ranma estaba sentado cerca de una fogata.

"Oh, has despertado"

"Ugh, ¿qué me golpeó? ¿Un elefante? ¿O diez?" preguntó Kumon aún algo aturdido.

"No, fui yo"

"… maldición"

"No es tan malo, señor primer oficial"

"Dilo por ti. Soy yo el que tiene que convertirse en pirata"

"Bueno, la vida de pirata no es tan mala como el gobierno mundial lo hace parecer. Además ¿tienes algo mejor que hacer?"

"…"

"No muerdo. Estaremos juntos un tiempo, sería bueno que nos llevásemos bien"

Kumon parecía escéptico al principio, pero luego suspiró y habló "He estado viajando por el West Blue por años para encontrar cierto pergamino. Cuando mi padre murió en un incendio, lo ultimo que me dijo era que debía aprender el contenido de ese pergamino, al parecer se trata de alguna técnica de combate, no sé porque mi padre me mandó a eso, así que mis objetivos son entrar dicho pergamino y saber el porque mi padre quería que lo tuviera. Fuera de eso, mi única aspiración en la vida es volverme más fuerte supongo. Así fue como llegue aquí y como decidí ayudar a esta gente"

"Vaya. Pero… ¿Cómo sabes que ese pergamino está precisamente en el West Blue?"

"Mi padre nació, se crió y murió aquí, fuera de algunos viajes que hizo algunos años atrás, él pasó su vida en el West Blue"

"Pero pudo haber llevado el pergamino a otro lado en esos viajes, o pudo dárselo a alguien para que lo cuidara, maldición, incluso pudieron habérselo robado"

"Es cierto, pero ya que lo más probable es que esté en algún sitio del West Blue es el motivo de mi búsqueda en este mar"

"¿Y como sabrás cual es el pergamino correcto?"

"No hay dos como ese. El pergamino que busco es color rojo con bordes magenta y detalles en rojo carmesí, con el sello de la familia en cera y una pequeña pieza de oro en el sello de cera"

"Hmm"

Por algún motivo, a Ranma eso se le hacía extrañamente familiar… pero no podía recordar nada… hasta que…

-Flashback-

_Aproximadamente cinco años en el pasado…_

Un Ranma de once años caminaba por los pasillos de lo que era el cuartel general de la marina. Él tenía ya seis años de haberse visto enlistado en el CP9. Gracias a que en realidad no era un niño pequeño sino un joven adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, Ranma pudo evitar que 'le lavaran el cerebro' con todos esos ideales de justicia absoluta y el cuento de los piratas malos y el gobierno bueno.

Ranma conocía todas las técnicas de Rokushiki, pero su cuerpo pequeño aún no manejaba bien técnicas como el Tekkai o el Rankyaku, en cambio era un maestro en Soru y Kami-e.

De entre todos los demás miembros del CP9, el único que consideraba como un amigo era a Kaku, ya que en realidad él no era malo, sino que alguien bueno ensuciado con ideologías malas. Sus demás relaciones con los demás miembros del CP9 iban desde el desprecio hacia Spandam, a la cordialidad con los demás miembros hasta su rivalidad con Lucci.

Su rivalidad era un tema algo extraño. Estaba alegre de haber encontrado un rival tan fuerte como lo era Lucci, pero aquel niño era el que tenía los ideales más retorcidos dentro del CP9. El era de los de la creencia de que el fin justificaba los medios. Como persona, Ranma no odiaba a Lucci, pero estaba jodidamente lejos de siquiera caerle bien. En cambio, mientras Lucci tampoco tenía ninguna afición por Ranma, si que reconocía su poder y lo apreciaba por ello, algo natural en alguien con la mentalidad de que el fuerte tiene la razón.

Mientras Ranma divagaba, del otro lado del pasillo se acercaba Lucci. Ambos se detuvieron brevemente uno frente al otro.

"Felgrand" dijo fríamente Lucci.

"También te aprecio Lucci" contestó con sarcasmo goteando en su voz.

"Sabes, deberías tomar una misión. Probablemente estas tan fuera de forma que incluso Califa podría acabar contigo" soltó con petulancia.

"Heh, ¿Es miedo lo que oigo en tu voz?"

"Miedo no. Burla. De todos modos ¿Hace cuanto que no haces una misión? Ya casi tres meses desde la última me parece"

"Todas la misiones son aburridas. Bien sabes que incluso a nosotros no nos dejan tomar una misión de alto riesgo en solitario debido a nuestra edad. Podría tomar una con más miembros del CP9, pero no quiero que ellos se interpongan en mi camino, así pues, es que no he hecho más que entrenar desde hace tres meses" dijo Ranma cuidando que su tono fuera frío.

"He. Por más que odie decirlo, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Aunque dentro de muy poco podre al fin hacer misiones peligrosas en solitario, de momento debo conformarme con basura. De hecho, acabo de regresar de una" Lucci sacó un determinado pergamino rojo. "Tuve que conseguir esta cosa. Muy fácil. Me gustaría quedarme e idear más formas de humillarte, pero debo entregar esto" dijo refiriéndose al pergamino "Adiós"

"Si, si. Adiós bastardo" murmuró Ranma luego de que Lucci se alejara.

-Fin del Flashback-

"Uh…" Ranma intentó decirlo suavemente "Ryu, creo que se donde podría estar el pergamino que buscas…" (Nota: Si, llevo llamando a Ryu por su apellido todo este tiempo, su apellido es Kumon y su nombre es Ryu)

"…"

"…"

"… ¡¿Qué?!"

"Uh, digamos que… ah, al diablo. Si vas a ser mi primer oficial entonces no te diré verdades a medias. Ryu, a pesar de que soy un pirata, antes fui… aliado del gobierno mundial"

"… Ok"

"Pues, yo era parte del Cipher Phol 9, o CP9. Es natural que no estés familiarizado con ellos, pues en realidad el gobierno ha cuidado bien que no se sepa de su existencia. En fin, un antiguo compañero de ahí había recibido la misión de obtener ese pergamino. Desconozco porque o las circunstancias en las que lo obtuvo. Lo que te puedo asegurar del todo es que el pergamino que buscas está en Grand Line, lo más probable en algún lugar en Marine Ford" dijo Ranma.

"Bueno, mierda. Incluso si por alguna especie de milagro llegamos hasta Marine Ford con el título de piratas, sin esposas en las muñecas, dudo que nos lo entreguen porque se lo pidamos por favor a la Marina, de hecho, creo que ni los insultos funcionarán" refunfuñaba Kumon.

Ranma zumbaba de acuerdo "Es cierto, pero tampoco vamos a pedirles permiso"

"Y, ¿Cómo lo sacamos de ahí? Por lo menos debe de haber veinte mil marinos ahí, por no hablar de los almirantes, he oído que son fuertes"

"Los estas subestimando. Los almirantes probablemente, con nuestra fuerza actual, barrerían el piso con nosotros. Tendría suerte si llego a dar un buen golpe a uno de ellos antes de ser derrotado"

"¿Cuál es el plan capitán?" dijo Kumon, entrando en su recién dado puesto de primer oficial.

"Simple. Nos volvemos más fuertes y conseguimos más gente en la tripulación. A grandes rasgos ese es el plan"

"Bueno. Ni modo ¿Cuándo zarpamos?"

"Espera, hay un par de cosas que debemos hacer antes de salir de esta isla. Conseguir ropa que no esté dañada, de ser posible una embarcación un poco más resistente… además quisiera intentar excavar un poco para ver si puedo hallar oro"

"He estado excavando hace años. ¿Como es que en tan poco tiempo piensas sacar el oro?"

"¿Qué dirías si te enseño una nueva técnica? Ya verás que te viene como anillo al dedo"

"Hmm…"

…

_Dos semanas después…_

…

"¿Listo Ryu?"

"Por supuesto capitán" sonrió Ryu.

"¡Ahora!"

"**Saidaikyu Kijin Raishu Dan"**

Ya que Ryu no tenía las técnicas del Yamasenken que había aprendido en su vida pasada, Ranma se aseguró de que aprendiera las que lo caracterizaron más. Tan solo en su aprendizaje, Ryu ya había mejorado mucho su velocidad y fuerza, ya que debió mejorar ambas para crear las hojas cortantes de vacío que era en esencia el Kijin Raishu Dan.

"Ahora, a un lado Ryu. **Yasha Tankai Ho"**

Unos momentos de destrucción después, pudieron ver un pequeño punto en donde estaba la tierra removida. Un pequeño punto dorado y brillante.

"¿Crees que en verdad sea el resurgir del oro en esta isla o solo un pequeño pedazo?" preguntó Kumon.

"Hay que averiguarlo"

Ambos empezaron a cavar, solo para descubrir que la aparentemente pequeña pieza de oro se hacia más y más grande. Pronto se hizo evidente que la isla no tendría más problemas económicos en el corto plazo.

"¡Hurra!"

…

_Una semana después…_

…

Había tenido lugar una fiesta para celebrar el resurgimiento de la estabilidad económica de la isla. Los propios mineros de la isla se hicieron cargo de empezar a extraer de inmediato. La gente del pueblo estaba demasiado feliz como para preguntarse de que modo había extraído tanta tierra en tan poco tiempo. Unos cuantos barcos habían salido de la isla con oro y regresaban con suministros, materiales de construcción, etc.

A Ranma y a Ryu los trataban como héroes. A Ryu eso no le importaba y a Ranma le divertía e irritaba, pues a pesar de dejar en claro que eran piratas la gente seguía adorando lo que había hecho para salvar esa pequeña isla con volcán inactivo.

Era hora de partir. Y terco como Ranma era, no iba a irse con la pinta de chico bueno. Eso era algo que Ryu sabía pero no estaba seguro de que era lo que Ranma tenía planeado, así que él solamente se encargó de tener preparada la pequeña embarcación en la que Ranma había llegado originalmente a la isla.

Entre las despedidas de la gente y agradecimientos finales era como Ryu estaba preparando la embarcación para zarpar con un poco de comida, unos mapas, brújula… cuando una embarcación más grande, casi del tamaño de una carabela pero claramente más pequeña, llegó al puerto. Escuchó a los aldeanos.

"Hey. El primer barco comercial ya llegó"

"¿Qué? Pero si se suponía que debía llegar en tres días…"

"Si. Oye, ¿ese barco no te parece familiar?"

"Ah… ahora que lo dices, si. Se ve como uno de nuestros barcos"

"Oye, ¡ese barco tiene la marca de uno de nuestros puertos!"

"… ¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Ladrón!"

"¡Ryu!" gritó Ranma, mostrando su cabeza desde aquel barco "Vamos, ven ¿Qué esperas?"

"¿A-ah?" Ryu no sabía bien que pensar, aun estaba en shock.

Ranma no contestó, en lugar de eso saltó hasta donde estaba Ryu y echándoselo como saco de papas saltó de nuevo a aquella embarcación robada.

"¡Hey, dijiste que no ibas a robar!" dijo uno de los aldeanos.

"¿Y ustedes honestamente creyeron en la palabra de un pirata de buenas primeras? Haha"

Los aldeanos estaban furiosos, pero comprendieron que intentar alcanzarlos sería inútil ya que ellos ya tenían ventaja y tardarían en preparar un barco para alcanzarlos. Oh bueno al menos se habían recuperado económicamente…

"¡Oigan!" dijo un aldeano llegando corriendo de repente "Ellos se llevaron cinco millones de beries en oro junto al barco"

"… ¡Tras ellos!"

Tal vez aun no era tan tarde para tratar alcanzarlos.

…

_En el barco…_

…

"No puedo creer que en verdad hicieras eso" dijo Kumon con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Haha ¿Te molestó?"

"No, solo me tomó por sorpresa. Me gustaría saber si harás algo así la próxima vez"

"Lo consideraré"

"¿Y ahora que capitán?"

"Hmm, este barco es mejor, pero aun así no es lo que estoy buscando, debemos hallar un barco y más tripulantes. Se cocinar pero no lo voy a estar haciendo por mucho tiempo, necesitamos un cocinero… o cocinera, lo que sea. También a alguien que sepa navegar"

"Espera ¿no sabes navegar? ¿Entonces exactamente a donde vamos ahora?"

"Se navegar, pero solo en los cuatro Blues, si entráramos en Grand Line con mis básicos conocimientos de navegación moriríamos en una semana. Cuando llegué al West Blue tuve que cruzar la Red Line para hacerlo, por suerte, lo pude hacer de manera fácil ya que aun no tengo un cartel de 'se busca'… también necesitamos un doctor. En cuanto a nuestro destino actual, es la primera isla a la que nos lleve el viento. Mientras tanto, ¿que te parece si entrenamos un poco?"

"Esta perfecto para mi"

…

_Algún tiempo después…_

_En una isla del West Blue…_

…

Ranma caminaba en busca de alguien, cualquier persona, interesante, mientras pensaba en su anterior encuentro con Buggy "_Siempre es lo mismo con Buggy-nii, llego una noche con él y su tripulación, tenemos una fiesta en la que me pongo ebrio después de beber como si no hubiera mañana y al día siguiente estoy atado a un poste o un árbol con Buggy-nii cacareando venganza. Aunque ahora si saque algo productivo ¿me pregunto si Herb me recordará? Por otro lado, ahora que recuerdo a Ace ¿En que isla del East Blue estará? No lo veo desde que era un bebé"_

La isla en la que habían desembarcado había parecido deshabitada al principio, pero tras caminar un poco era obvio que no era el caso. Había una gran ciudad, calles pavimentadas, iluminación. En general parecía una isla de gente con dinero, probablemente en el pasado se hubiese beneficiado de el oro de la isla en la que anteriormente habían estado.

Kumon estaba en el barco cuidándolo, puesto que no podían decir abiertamente aún que eran piratas, pero en si el barco tampoco tenía una utilidad específica y ya que no iban a mentir diciendo que eran comerciantes o algo así, solo dejó una opción: si alguien se acercaba a preguntar, Ryu los noqueaba.

Ya que estaban en una isla rica, Ranma pensó que ahí podían hallar su primer barco oficial….

…

Continuará…

…

Notas del autor: Si, al fin está el primer capítulo. Probablemente tienen muchas preguntas sobre el capítulo y responderé todas las dudas aquí y daré información que podrían no saber. Como… ¿Quién es Kumon? O algo así, pues ahí vamos…

Gekido Ken: Quiere decir puño de furia. Es básicamente un puñetazo recubierto con busouki.

Busouki: No, no me equivoqué. En esta historia, el busouki es la combinación de busoushoku haki y ki. El busouki de ranma es color rojo. El busouki puede golpear usuarios de logia. Ranma es el único usuario de Busouki del mundo y la historia. El busoushoku haki y ki, una vez combinados para hacer busouki no pueden volver a separarse. A diferencia del ki, el busouki tiene una temperatura perpetua igual a la del cuerpo humano, en cambio el ki puede hacerse frío o más caliente, como resultado de esto, Ranma no puede usar ya su Hiryu Shoten Ha (dragón volador) ya que necesita de energía fría para llevarse a cabo. El busouki tiene tres formas de manifestarse: A) Como aura de batalla. Esto solo tiene efecto de intimidación, ya que en sí solo aumenta las capacidades del usuario muy ligeramente como para ser útil. B) Recubriendo su piel. Del mismo modo que el busoushoku haki, pero en lugar de ser color negro es color rojo carmesí. En esta forma aumenta mucho la fuerza y resistencia e incluso la velocidad de la parte del cuerpo que está recubierta C) Lanzándolo en forma de ráfaga. Del mismo modo que el ki, el busouki puede ser lanzado, pero al ser más maleable que el ki tiene más utilidad, por ejemplo, puede ser lanzado como bala, lanza etc.

Ryu Kumon: Es un rival de Ranma en Ranma ½ exclusivo del manga. El finge ser Ranma para acercarse a Nodoka, la madre de Ranma y así obtener un rollo de artes marciales creado por Genma. Al final Ranma aprende las técnicas que Kumon había intentado robar (el Umisenken) y se enfrenta con Kumon, el cual tenía la otra parte de las técnicas (el Yamasenken). Al final Ranma lo derrota y Ryu se va. Ryu es de personalidad impulsiva y despiadada, estuvo dispuesto a matar a Ranma e incluso consideró torturar a Nodoka para obtener información. La muerte de sus padres y su dura vida lo hicieron frío, feroz e independiente, aún así tiene la moral para salvar inocentes en peligro. Tras su derrota ante Ranma reevaluó su vida y decidió cambiar. Una curiosidad es que a diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres jóvenes de Ranma ½ el no es tímido con respecto a las mujeres. En esta historia la idea de que su objetivo era buscar un pergamino encomendado por su padre vino directamente del manga.

Herb: Es otro rival de Ranma exclusivo del manga. Herb no es humano, es un hibrido dragón/humano, como resultado de ello tiene una enorme cantidad de ki, puede volar etc. Es príncipe de la dinastía Musk, una de las tres facciones que dominan la región de Bayankala en China, junto a las amazonas y la gente de la montaña fénix. Herb tiene la misma maldición que Ranma: se convierte en mujer con el agua fría. Cuando Ranma y Herb se enfrentaron en la montaña Horaisan, pelea en la cual Ranma vence, dejando inconsciente a Herb, destruyeron la montaña en el proceso, ahí Ranma salvó la vida de Herb. Desde entonces Herb cambió su opinión sobre Ranma y a pesar de no volver a aparecer en el manga Herb consideró a Ranma un aliado y amigo. Hice que Herb derrotara a Moriah porque Moriah era el Shichibukai menos importante, más adelante se verá su enfrentamiento. Herb esta entre lo Shichibukai por razones que no puedo revelar aún, aunque no es la gran cosa. También tiene más habilidades que no serán reveladas aquí.

La isla de oro no tiene mayor importancia más que fue ahí donde Kumon y Ranma se encuentran.

Si, Ranma toma más alcohol, tiene una buena resistencia, pero no es nada del otro mundo.

Ranma tiene tatuado la marca de los piratas de barba blanca como señal de que eran aliados. Ranma viajó unos años con shirohige y lo considera como su tío.

Ranma estuvo en las filas del CP9 durante seis años, desde sus 5 hasta sus once años, donde aprendió el Rokushiki: Rankyaku, Shigan, Tekkai, Kami-e, Soru, Geppo.

Roger fue ejecutado cuando Ranma tenía 4 años, ese año entre la ejecución de Roger y de los nuevos padres de Ranma, él estuvo entrenando con Rayleigh.

La hermana de Ranma, Ranko no estuvo con Ranma y Rayleigh, por lo que entró en la marina a los cuatro años, donde las ideas de justicia absoluta se implantaron en su cabeza. Ella es leal a la marina y guarda cierto rencor contra Ranma por abandonar el CP9. Su sueño es cazar y arrestar a todos los viejos tripulantes de Roger (Ranma, Rayleigh, Buggy, Shanks, etc.)

Ranma posee Haoshoku Haki y Busoushoku Haki (este ultimo combinado con ki, formando busouki)

El Saidaikyu Kijin Raishu Dan es una versión más fuerte del Kijin Raishu dan y es la técnica definitiva del Yamasenken. El Kijin Raishu dan consiste en agitar los brazos a gran velocidad con gran fuerza y por la velocidad crear una hoja de vacío que es capaz de cortar incluso acero.

El Yasha Tankai Ho es la técnica definitiva de Umisenken. Esta técnica no estaba en el Umisenken original, siendo Ranma su creador. Ya que el Saidaikyu Kijin Raishu Dan es una hoja cortante hecha de vacío, ésta técnica hace al usuario invisible para que pueda robar cosas de a su alrededor mientras camina aflojando el suelo, una vez que la hoja de vacío está frente al usuario, este arroja lo que haya robado hacía ella 'llenando el vacío' y usa una tela estrellada para direccionar el vórtice creado resultado de llenar el vacío, levantando grandes cantidades de tierra y enterrando al oponente. Es una técnica que normalmente no puede ser ni esquivada ni mucho menos bloqueada. En esta ocasión Ranma la usó para remover la tierra y cavar más rápido. Kumon la pudo esquivar debido a que ya sabía lo que Ranma iba a hacer y se preparó para ello.

Creo que es todo de momento. Hasta luego… por cierto, no se desesperen, Luffy y los sombreros de paja aparecerán más adelante. Comenten y adiós.


	3. Capítulo 2

Notas del autor: Capítulo dos al fin. No quiero decir nada más después de las notas de autor tan largas del capítulo pasado, no poseo ninguna de las series aquí expuestas.

"Discurso"

"_pensamientos"_

"**técnicas"**

**Umi no Akai Akuma.**

Después de caminar por unos cuantos minutos Ranma se estaba cansando, lo único que encontraba eran miradas de reojo de la gente, pues Ranma parecía un vagabundo en comparación con la ropa fina con la que vestía esa gente y francamente se estaba cansando. Así que se metió en la primera taberna que vio, pues era de suponer que ahí habría gente menos refinada, lástima que incluso en la taberna parecía haber de esa gente, pero ya que estaba ahí bien podría tomar una cerveza fría. Hacía mucho calor.

No tuvo problemas para conseguir su bebida pues él parecía un poco mayor de lo que en verdad era. Mientras bebía escuchaba a la gente conversar.

"¿Supiste que hoy van a regresar?" preguntó alguien.

"¿Quiénes?" contestó la persona con la que estaba hablando.

"Ya sabes…"

"Oh, no recordaba. Han estado fuera casi medio año"

"Si, es sorprendente ¿A dónde habrán viajado esta vez?"

"Bah, con su dinero pueden ir prácticamente a donde sea"

"Si, lo que daría yo por tener al menos una fracción de su fortuna"

"Oí que la señorita es soltera. Podrías hacer que se interesara en ti"

"¿Bromeas? Jamás se fijaría en un plebeyo como yo"

"Bueno, seduce a su hermano"

"Serás bastardo…"

"Haha"

"Disculpen" dijo Ranma acercándose a los dos hombres que ahora lo miraban "soy nuevo en la isla, ¿De quién hablan?"

"Oh, ellos son prácticamente los dueños de la isla, son muy ricos y controlan el comercio de por aquí. Estábamos hablando de la familia Kuno, en especifico de los dos hijos del señor: Kodachi y Tatewaki" contestó uno de los hombres.

Ranma inmediatamente escupió su cerveza.

"_Grandioso"_ pensó con amargura "_En su vida pasada su familia tenía una gran fortuna, pero en esta son más ricos que dios. Solo los condenados dioses saben de que manera su ego se debió haber inflado… ¿y esos tipos están interesados en Kodachi? ugh"_

Ranma sabía que a pesar de eso él podría sacar provecho de ellos y de su dinero para obtener un barco. Había tres caminos para ello y dos de ellos lo mareaban. Podía seducir a Kodachi y hacer que diera el dinero de buena gana. Podía recurrir a la idiotez de Kuno e intentar sacarle el dinero, pero requeriría mucho trabajo. O podía robarles.

Aunque robarles parecía la opción más sana, Ranma decidió primero verlos, ya que pudiera ser que su personalidad hubiera cambiado desde su vida pasada, lo dudaba, pero debía darles el beneficio de la duda al menos.

Terminando su asunto en el bar regresó al barco donde habían llegado a esa isla en primer lugar. Encontró a Kumon acostado en la cubierta y en la playa a unos metros pudo ver a cuatro personas inconscientes acostadas una encima de la otra.

"¿Te divertiste?" preguntó Ranma con humor.

"Bah, eran basura ¿encontraste algo?"

"De hecho si. Hay dos personas de… las que he oído hablar, son ricos y creo que podrían ser nuestro boleto para conseguir un barco como yo lo quiero"

"Pero no los conoces. ¿Por qué crees que te regalarían un barco? ¿Los vamos a amenazar?"

Ranma recordaba como en su vida pasada Kodachi estaba dispuesta a construir un dojo de diez pisos para complacerlo. "Creo que los puedo convencer. Y si no, los robamos y ya"

"Si tu lo dices. Pero ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo?"

"Por ahora se un niño bueno y entrena un poco. Yo me ocuparé de esto. Si necesito ayuda te diré"

"Pfft, bien… ten cuidado"

"No te preocupes, no hay muchos marinos en esta isla, pero puede que ellos tengan un servicio de seguridad personal… no importa, no creo que sean un verdadero reto. Pero gracias, ahora vuelvo" y con eso Ranma saltó a la playa y se alejó.

Minutos después de eso una persona se acercó al barco y Kumon lo noqueó.

"Será una tarde larga" suspiró Ryu.

…

_Tres horas después…_

…

En la costa se podía ver un enorme galeón acercándose a la isla, incluso desde lejos se distinguía que había montones de oro en la cubierta. Una gran multitud de gente se amontonaba en los muelles para tener la oportunidad de ver a la familia Kuno. Ranma estaba entre esa gente. Ciertamente las opiniones que había estado oyendo acerca de la familia Kuno eran mucho mejores que la que él tenía de ellos en su vida pasada.

Al cabo de unos minutos el barco llegó a la isla, de él empezaron a salir decenas de hombres vestidos de negro. Guardias al parecer, tal y como Ranma lo supuso. Después de unos momentos bajaron un hombre moreno de cabello castaño de alrededor de cuarenta años, al principio Ranma no lo reconoció, pero luego lo identificó como el que fuese el director Kuno en su vida pasada. Después salió un joven con un traje de color azul oscuro con una espada envainada, de pelo castaño, Ranma lo reconoció como Kuno Tatewaki. Al final salió una joven de pelo negro ondulado en un vestido elaborado de color negro, la cual fue identificada como Kodachi.

Mientras la procesión tenía lugar, Ranma pensaba _"¿Cuántas eran las probabilidades de que en menos de medio año de repente encuentro a muchas de las personas que conocí durante mi vida pasada?, primero supe de Herb, luego me encontré con Ryu, ahora casualmente encuentro al director, a Kuno y Kodachi"_

A pesar de su iniciativa de acercarse a los Kunos para encontrar financiación, Ranma no sabía como abordarlos, a ninguno de ellos. De momento se dedicó a seguirlos junto a la multitud hasta que llegaron a una mansión, que más que mansión era en realidad un palacio. Escuchó a la gente murmurando que ese era el castillo kuno.

Pensando en como acercarse a algún miembro de la familia Kuno, pasaron las horas. Después de aproximadamente dos horas ya no quedaba nada de la multitud y para no verse sospechoso viendo al castillo en plena calle, Ranma saltó a un tejado cercano donde contemplaba como hacerlo. Pensar de este modo nunca había sido su fuerte. Tras otra hora de pensar, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido…

Varias horas después, pues ya era de noche, Ranma escuchó un grito de una mujer. Sacudiendo todo rastro de sueño que pudo haber quedado en él, Ranma corrió hacía la dirección general del grito. Era en una calle algo oscuro detrás del castillo que Ranma vio a Kodachi siendo emboscada por varios de los miembros de su propio cuerpo de seguridad. Pero antes de que Ranma pudiera hacer algo…

¡Whack!

¡Crack!

¡Boom!

… Kodachi puso fuera de combate a tres de sus asaltantes. Al primero lo sacó rápidamente con un buen golpe detrás de la nuca. Al segundo le dio una tremenda patada en las costillas, claramente agrietando algunas. Al tercero lo noqueó luego de arrojar lo que parecía como una pequeña bomba, Ranma sabía por experiencia propia que lo más probable es que fuera paralizante el contenido de la bomba.

Sin embargo, mientras esto pasaba, dos guardias la tomaron con la guardia baja por la espalda sujetándole los brazos, otro más la golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, sacándole el aire, lo cual hizo más difícil que se resistiera. Cuando otro más acercó por detrás, Kodachi pudo romperle la nariz con un cabezazo, haciendo qué el hombre se enojara y diera la vuelta para golpearla en la cara. La golpeó en la cara varias veces, sangre salía de la boca y nariz de Kodachi. De repente los golpes se detuvieron.

Ranma estaba de pie sujetando el puño del agresor.

Sin decir nada, Ranma colocó su rodilla dolorosamente en el costado de su oponente mandándolo a volar y rompiendo una pared en el proceso. Luego sacó a otros dos con un golpe en la mandíbula y una patada rompe costillas respectivamente. Los que sostenían a Kodachi no la soltaron pero retrocedieron. Otros cuatro guardias sacaron pistolas y dispararon a Ranma.

"**Tekkai" **

Las balas golpearon a Ranma sin hacer más que arrugar su ropa. Pero luego sacaron algo que hizo que los ojos de Ranma se abrieran. Un cañón.

¡Tenían un maldito cañón!

… y le estaban apuntando a él.

Mientras que el Tekkai de Ranma era fuerte, no era lo suficientemente resistente como para resistir un cañonazo sin heridas y mucho menos uno a quemarropa. Pero el Tekkai por si solo no era su máxima resistencia.

"**Tekkai, Gekido Yoroi"**

Y el cañón fue disparado en su dirección.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, a la gran incredulidad de los asaltantes, Ranma estaba absolutamente ileso. Tenía los dos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y desde el cuello, incluyendo los brazos y torso, hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, Ranma era totalmente rojo carmesí, muestra de que estaba usando Busouki. En sí solo puso una armadura de busouki desde el cuello hasta sus rodillas y luego reforzó su defensa con Tekkai. Era simple pero muy poderoso.

"¡E-es un monstruo!"

"¡Huyamos!"

"No lo creo. Me han hecho enojar" dijo Ranma mientras quitaba su armadura. Del grupo de asaltantes solo quedaban seis que estaban huyendo, ya habían dejado libre a Kodachi.

"**Soru"**

Y Ranma apareció frente a los seis que intentaban escapar y que ahora estaban ensuciando sus pantalones.

"**Shigan, Shigan, Shigan, Shigan, Shigan, Shigan"**

El Shigan, o dedo pistola es una técnica que normalmente Ranma no usaba con frecuencia, debido a la letalidad de la misma, pero esta vez Ranma no uso mucha fuerza, así que lo más probable es que sus victimas sobrevivieran, además, sentía que se merecían eso por atacar cobardemente. Obviamente Ranma pudo usar Haoshoku Haki para noquearlos, pero el Shigan dejaría una herida que les recordaría no volver a hacer algo así.

Ranma volteó para ver como se encontraba Kodachi…

Solo para verla a un centímetro de su rostro con estrellas en sus ojos. Casi como un niño que ve a un superhéroe. Pero el rubor en sus mejillas indicaba algo más.

"_No se si sentirme miserable o feliz. Si ella me quiere probablemente me de un barco, pero podría intentar seguirme… o peor, unirse a mi tripulación. Aunque no parece tan sacada de quicio como en su vida pasada…. Tal vez pueda razonar con ella"_ pensó Ranma algo contrariado.

"Uh… ¿hola?" dijo tentativamente Ranma.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" Ella declaró. Ranma encontró que su voz no tenía ese timbre molesto que la caracterizaba de su vida pasada, y que era algo más suave "¡yo estaba ahí, y esos tipos y tu!… ¡oh, fue impresionante!" estaba bastante emocionada al parecer.

"Um si. No podía dejar que le hicieran daño, ¿señorita…?" Ranma fingió no saber.

"Kodachi." Dijo mientras miraba hacía abajo y se ruborizaba "Me llamo Kodachi"

"Oh, bueno. Me llamo Ranma. Felgrand D. Ranma"

"Un placer, joven Ranma…"

Sonó un gruñido que parecía de una bestia…

Era el estómago de Ranma.

Ranma se volvió rojo y no precisamente por usar busouki.

"Me gustaría agradecerle invitándole a mi casa a la cena ¿me acompañaría?"

"Uh, bueno. Sí"

"Grandioso. Sígame por favor"

Mientras caminaban a la entrada del castillo Ranma pensaba _"Ella es mucho más educada y cortés que en su vida pasada, también parece algo tímida. Tal vez al ser más ricos los Kunos tuvieron que enfrentar la opinión pública y eso les haya hecho ser mejores que en su vida pasada. Tal vez si pueda negociar para conseguir un barco"_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

"Joven Ranma. En esta habitación" dijo señalando una puerta "hay un cambio de ropa. Me temo que no puedo recibirlo en mi mesa con la ropa que lleva de momento. Por favor, cámbiese, cuando salga habrá un criado que lo traerá al comedor. Hasta entonces" y Kodachi se retiró a prepararse también.

"Pfft. Riquillos. No puedes ir con la ropa que llevas ahora. ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Ropa es ropa!" refunfuñaba Ranma mientras entraba a la habitación. Salió media hora después, ya que en la habitación había una habitación contigua donde había un baño, así que también se había duchado. Usaba un traje color negro con una camisa roja y corbata negra. Mientras un criado lo guiaba al comedor, pasaron frente a un espejo _"Aunque sin duda, me veo impresionante" _no pudo evitar regodearse mentalmente.

Llegaron al comedor. Era una mesa rectangular grande. Instalaron a Ranma en uno de los extremos de la mesa, ya que era el invitado, frente a Ranma estaba el que antes era el director Kuno, a los costados de la mesa estaban Kodachi y Kuno.

"Ah, bienvenido joven Ranma" saludó el ex director. Vestía un traje como Ranma, pero era de color marrón y la camisa blanca.

"Es un placer. Gracias por su hospitalidad" contestó. Él había aprendido modales y tal en su tiempo en el CP9. Kodachi parecía aun más encantada al oírlo, probablemente se alegraba de que sabía que hacer en situaciones así.

"Buenas noches, soy Kuno Tatewaki" saludó simplemente.

"Buenas noches, es un placer conocerlo"

"Bien" sonó el ex director "Traigan la comida. Esta cena es en honor a Ranma, que salvó a mi pequeña hija"

Mientras traían los alimentos Kodachi protestó "Padre, no soy pequeña. Casi cumplo diecisiete años, tendré edad para casarme…" terminó de decir mientras miraba de reojo a Ranma y se sonrojaba.

"_Oh no. Creo que metí la pata al salvarla… estoy condenado" _pensó Ranma.

El comentario de Kodachi fue aparentemente ignorado, para el alivio de Ranma. En realidad, la cena fue agradable, aunque algo silenciosa. Al final un grupo de criados se llevó todos los platos sucios.

"Ranma, sería un placer que te quedaras esta noche. Es tarde." Dijo el ex director.

"Agradezco mucho su hospitalidad. Me quedaré hoy" contestó Ranma que en realidad estaba cansado. _"Lo siento por Ryu, pero me tendrá que esperar hasta mañana"_

Minutos más tarde fue guiado al cuarto de huéspedes, al tocar la cama, Ranma se quedó dormido.

Horas más tarde, ya temprano en la mañana, Ranma salió de la cama, bien descansado. Usaba la misma ropa con la que había entrado. Había decidido salir del castillo Kuno, pero antes de que siquiera se acercara a la puerta apareció Kuno Tatewaki, bloqueándole el paso.

"Buen día." Saludo Kuno sin mucha educación esta vez.

"Buenos días"

"Ranma" Ranma no pudo dejar de notar que Kuno estaba hablando sin formalidad, lo cual le agradaba en realidad "oí de tu hazaña de anoche. Primero que nada quiero volver a agradecer por salvar a mi hermana"

"No hay problema"

"En segundo lugar. Quiero que pelees conmigo" dijo, mostrando que llevaba una Katana al lado.

"Claro, pero ¿Por qué?"

"Desde hace mucho mi pasión ha sido el arte de la espada, he entrenado duro, pero rara vez puedo pelear contra alguien. A esta isla no llegan muchos piratas. De hecho, no ha habido desde hace casi tres años. La delincuencia aquí en nula, pues todos tienen una buena calidad de vida. No hay con quien pueda probarme"

"… Está bien"

"Sígueme"

Kuno guío a Ranma entre los pasillos del castillo hasta que llegaron a un área extensa que aparentemente había sido acondicionada para el entrenamiento. Era un jardín extenso con un pequeño estanque en el fondo y varias rocas. Ranma no pudo dejar de notar que varias de las rocas grandes estaban cortadas a la mitad.

"Aquí es" señaló Kuno.

"Bueno, cuando estés listo"

Kuno no habló, corrió hacia Ranma con una velocidad realmente impresionante y luego desenvainó su espada velozmente. Ranma se agachó a tiempo, pero había perdido dos cabellos. Kuno no perdió el impulso y dio una vuelta para mandar otro corte en dirección de Ranma, esta vez Ranma tuvo que saltar para evadir el golpe, dejando debajo de él un corte un tanto profundo en el suelo.

Kuno intentó atrapar a Ranma en el aire con una estocada, pero…

"**Geppo" **

Ante la incredulidad de Kuno Ranma estaba saltando sobre el aire. Pateando el aire para mantenerse ahí, evitó el ataque de Kuno y lo tomó por sorpresa con una patada descendiente que mandó la cara de Kuno al suelo. Luego Ranma saltó unos metros atrás, para poner distancia.

Kuno se levantó. Clavó su espada en el suelo y luego la agitó en dirección de Ranma…

"**Ittoryu: Chikyu Ryu"**

Ranma tuvo que moverse a un lado para evitar el golpe. Cuando vio el daño del ataque notó que había creado una zanja en el suelo desde los pies de Kuno hasta una pared destrozada por el corte.

"_Ya veo"_ pensó Ranma _"He visto espadachines mandar el filo de sus espadas por el aire, pero en este caso Kuno está mandando el filo de su espada a través del suelo"_

"**Soru"**

Ranma apareció cerca de Kuno y con un puñetazo lo mandó a volar diez metros atrás. Luego corrió hacia él. Kuno se levantó fácilmente y mandó su espada contra Ranma cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pero Ranma, al saber que iba a hacer un corte horizontal, se puso un poco de lado y cuando la espada pasó encima de su hombro, la golpeó con un uppercut que mandó la espada hacia arriba y dejó el torso de Kuno al descubierto.

Kuno supo que había perdido.

Ranma solo dio un empujoncito a Kuno para hacerlo caer al suelo. Cuando Kuno abrió los ojos Ranma le estaba ofreciendo la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Buen entrenamiento" dijo Ranma.

"Si, pero parece que aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte…"

"No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Mira"

Y si, Ranma tenía dos cortes en las piernas. Desafortunadamente el pantalón fue destruido y Ranma se olvidó de algo importante…

"Hey, ¿ese no es acaso el signo de barba blanca?"

"¡_Mierda, lo había olvidado!" _pensó Ranma.

"… ¿Eres un pirata de shirohige?"

Ranma suspiró "No, soy un aliado suyo. Hace poco acabo de empezar como capitán independiente. Llegué a esta isla buscando más hombres para mi tripulación y un barco. Me iré"

"No, espera. Aunque seas un pirata no cambia que hayas salvado a Kodachi. Te traeré un pantalón y te podrás ir"

Ranma pudo sentir la sinceridad de Kuno "Bien"

Kuno se fue y regresó diez minutos después con un pantalón azul claro. Ranma se lo puso y cuando estuvo dispuesto a irse Kuno le habló.

"Ranma. Sobre el barco que querías…"

"Uh ¿Sí?"

Kuno suspiró "No te juzgo por ser un pirata o por no decirlo, de hecho yo también te mentí un poco. Es cierto que me gusta el combate con espadas, pero… mi, mi sueño, mi sueño siempre ha sido ser un pirata"

La mandíbula de Ranma cayó.

Kuno continuó "La fortuna de la familia no solo es de mi padre, en realidad Kodachi y yo tenemos un treinta por ciento cada uno del dinero. Ranma, quiero unirme a tu tripulación, a cambio, te daré el barco que buscas"

"… No"

"¿Qué?" Kuno no podía creer que lo habían rechazado tan de plano…

"Me has entendido mal, no quiero que te unas solo porque me darás un barco. Quiero que te unas solo porque quiero que navegues en mi tripulación. El que me des un barco es solo algo extra." Explicó Ranma.

"Entonces…"

"Bienvenido a bordo"

Kuno estaba feliz. Por supuesto, su sueño era ser pirata, pero el poco tráfico de piratas en la isla le impedía unirse a una tripulación, además de que por su posición y el modo de ser de la gente de la isla no podría volverse capitán y reclutar una tripulación ahí mismo. Ahora que oficialmente era parte de la tripulación de Felgrand D. Ranma, podía decir que su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad.

"Ven a los muelles en dos horas. Te esperaré ahí" dijo Ranma, para luego marcharse.

…

_En los muelles…_

_Dos horas más tarde…_

…

Kuno llegó al lugar del encuentro. Estaba usando un hakama azul como en su vida pasada y tría su espada. Lo esperaban Ranma y Ryu.

"Kuno, el es Ryu, mi primer oficial y sub capitán, Ryu el es Kuno, nuestro nuevo tripulante y espadachín"

"Hola" saludó Ryu.

"Ah, hola" contestó Kuno algo distraído.

"Vayamos a nuestro barco provisional, ahí podremos ver y planear la construcción de nuestro barco oficial"

Se dirigieron al barco donde se sentaron los tres en círculo en la cubierta.

"¿Qué tipo de barco será?" preguntó Kuno como para estimar cuanto podría costar el barco que Ranma quería.

"¿Cuánto es el presupuesto máximo?"

"Um, no se…"

"Bueno, pienso que el barco que quiero vale al menos… unos 500,000,000 de beries"

La mandíbula de Kuno cayó.

Ranma continuó "Pero eso es el mínimo, lo que busco seria como de 800,000,000 de beries"

"P-p-pero ¿p-por qué tan caro?" Kuno se hubiera caído si no hubiera estado sentado.

"No quiero tener que reemplazar mi barco. Quiero navegar con él hasta morir. Un barco simple se hundirá bajo las inclemencias de Grand Line. Así que quiero hacer una inversión buena en un solo barco, en lugar de tener que comprar uno normal y luego tener que reemplazarlo" explicó Ranma.

"Es cierto" esta vez Ryu habló "se necesita de materiales muy fuertes y resistentes para que pueda navegar en Grand Line. Y ese tipo de materiales no son baratos y menos aun para un barco grande como el que estoy seguro que nuestro querido capitán quiere"

"Hahahaha, pues si. ¡Quiero un barco grandísimo! ¡Y tan resistente que parezca inhundible!" Ranma estaba emocionado.

"Bueno… si, tengo ese dinero, pero es casi todo el dinero que está a mi nombre. Y gastarlo no es el problema, sino que mi familia se empezaría a preguntar para que estoy utilizando tanto dinero. Además entre cañones, material para refacciones y armas, además de comida estaría gastando 100,000,000 más, además aún así depende del tipo de barco que quieras" dijo Kuno.

Ranma se acercó a Kuno y le susurró al oído. Kumon observaba con curiosidad. Tras unos minutos Kuno estalló.

"¡Imposible! ¡Las especificaciones del barco que quieres sobre pasan mi presupuesto por lo menos por 300,000,000 de beries!"

"Entonces es bueno que esté dispuesta a ayudar a pagar…"

Ranma, Ryu y Kuno se voltearon para ver a Kodachi en la barandilla del barco.

"¡Kodachi!" Ranma se sorprendió.

"¡Hermana!" esta vez fue Kuno.

"¡Extraña!" Ryu no se quiso quedar atrás.

"Estoy dispuesta a pagar los gastos extras que se generen y a encubrir esto lo mejor posible de la luz publica y de mi padre"

"Kodachi…" susurró Ranma. Tenía razón, Kodachi era mucho mejor que en su vida pasada.

"¿Por qué hermana?" preguntó Kuno.

"Bueno… um…" Kodachi solo le daba miradas de reojo a Ranma mientras se sonrojaba. Kuno captó el mensaje.

"Gracias Kodachi" dijo Ranma abrazando a Kodachi como quien abraza a una hermana. Pero Kodachi no lo vio así y se sonrojó.

"B-bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Ese barco no se hará solo. Manos a la obra…" dijo Kodachi.

…

_Tres meses después…_

…

Tras tres largos meses el barco estuvo en construcción. Se tuvo que construir un astillero improvisado en una parte desierta de la isla para que no fuera identificado. Se tuvieron que traer cientos de carpinteros y herreros de otras islas, los mejores. Los materiales tardaron unas semanas en llegar, sobre todo porque había un material que era ilegal y resultó muy caro. Cientos de obreros, ingenieros y arquitectos trabajaron sin descanso durante tres meses. El precio final del barco, con materiales, mano de obra, armamento y demás ascendió a 1,400,000,000 de beries.

En esos meses Ranma, Ryu y Kuno entrenaban todos los días cada vez más duro para intentar hacerse más fuertes, era un proceso lento y cansado, pero seguro.

El barco era en sí mismo una obra de arte de la ingeniería. El tamaño del barco era fácilmente mayor al de un buque de guerra de la marina, de hecho, era incluso un poco más grande que los enormes barcos de shirohige (aunque ni de lejos tanto como Thriller Bark o Noa). La quilla del barco era de Kairouseki (Ranma sabía que la quilla de kairouseki era más resistente y alejaba a los reyes del mar. Es uno de los secretos que aprendió del CP9) el 'esqueleto' del barco era de acero, estaba hecho con madera del árbol Adam, sobre la madera estaba completamente blindado con acero, tenía dos castillos, uno en la proa y otro en la popa (como una carabela). Tenía también tres mástiles de acero, el primero estaba sobre el castillo de la proa, y tenía dos velas de tamaño mediano, el segundo estaba en la cubierta y tenía una vela grande y otra mediana y también tenía el nido de cuervo, el tercer mástil estaba sobre el castillo de la popa y solo tenía una vela mediana para direccionar el viento este último mástil estaba hueco debido a que además de usar velas el barco tenía un sistema de propulsión por turbinas, impulsado con vapor, el cual salía del último mástil el cual estaba hueco.

Además de eso tenía tres pisos debajo de la cubierta en cada piso se asomaban diez cañones, dando un total de treinta cañones de cada lado, un total de sesenta en los dos lados, que combinado con los tres cañones al frente del navío daba un total final de 63 cañones. Además de eso había una enorme cocina, y un comedor que era tan grande que entre el comedor y la cocina solamente se ocupaba todo uno de los subniveles del barco (piensen en el comedor como en el comedor de Hogwarts en Harry Potter). En otro subnivel había un baño muy grande que se abastecía con agua sacada y purificada del mar, tenía veinte escusados y un área de regaderas y baños donde cabían bien treinta personas al menos. En ese mismo nivel había un casino, había juegos de azar, varias mesas de billar y demás. En el último subnivel había una sala común con 140 camas y unos veinte sofás.

En el castillo de la proa había cajas llenas con balas y munición, de las paredes colgaban alrededor de 200 espadas y había repisas llenas de pistolas, en el suelo también había pesas de distintos tamaños desde dos hasta cincuenta kilos. En el castillo de la popa estaba el cuarto de calderas con mucho carbón para impulsar al barco. También estaba una habitación particular, con una cama, un librero desocupado y un armario, además de una mesa de madera del tamaño de un escritorio. Esa era la habitación del capitán.

La parte de la quilla que daba a la proa tenía la cabeza de un tigre bastante realista, pero de color verde azulado para coincidir con el resto del color del exterior del barco. En general. La cubierta era de madera y el blindaje era color azul verdoso. Las barandillas de seguridad eran grises. Por último, un ancla grande se veía a un lado.

El padre de Kuno y Kodachi tuvo que hacer un viaje urgente por lo que no se enteró de nada, por suerte y ninguno de los habitantes de la isla tenía alguna sospecha. Los trabajadores que habían construido el barco ya habían recibido su paga y se habían marchado. En el lugar solo quedaba una Kodachi muy complacida, un Kuno orgulloso, y Ranma y Ryu con las bocas colgando.

"¡¿Ese monstruo es nuestro barco?!" gritó Kumon sobresaltado, en shock.

Ranma se empezó a reír fuertemente hasta que cayó por el dolor en sus costillas, sus ojos tenían lágrimas. Parecía un desquiciado.

"¡Es perfecto! ¡Tal como lo soñé!" gritó Ranma por demás eufórico.

Kodachi se veía muy complacida por las palabras de Ranma, tanto que ni siquiera notó que él ni la había volteado a ver. Pero no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Aun así Ranma se sentía complacido y en deuda con Kodachi.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de zarpar." Dijo Ranma, feliz de volver al mar.

"No tiene caso posponer nuestra partida" confirmó Kumon.

"Esta bien por mi. Mejor irnos antes de que mi padre regrese a la isla"

"¿T-Tan pronto?" preguntó Kodachi temblorosa. No solo estaba perdiendo al hombre que le gustaba (Ranma) sino que también a su hermano (Kuno).

"Me temo que sí. Desplieguen las velas y pongan algo de carbón en la caldera, en un momento los alcanzo" Ryu y Kuno subieron al barco e hicieron lo que se les ordenó, pero Kuno se despidió primero de su hermana.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Ranma se inclinó ante Kodachi.

"Nunca podré expresar que tan agradecido estoy Kodachi" había mucho más que Ranma quería decir, pero solo atinó a decir eso.

"N-no es un problema…"

"Capitán, estamos listos para partir" avisó Kumon desde el barco.

"¡Dame un momento!" contestó para luego regresar con Kodachi "Una vez más gracias por todo"

"No hay de que. Antes de que te vayas, ¿Cómo se llamará el barco?"

"Ha. Desde hace semanas estaba pensando en un nombre. El nombre del barco es Nidhogg"

"¿Nidhogg?"

"Así es. Es el Nidhogg" confirmó "Debo irme" antes de partir, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente a Kodachi. Luego de un saltó subió al recién bautizado Nidhogg "¡Vamos!"

Mientras se alejaban gritaban despedidas y agradecimientos a Kodachi, pero no importaba ya que ella se había desmayado con una hemorragia nasal.

…

_Una semana después…_

…

El padre de Kodachi había regresado. Al enterarse de lo de Kuno lo había renegado como su hijo. El pueblo estaba confundido y furioso. Había, por primera vez en años, un riesgo de una revuelta civil, ya que Kuno gastó el 35% de la economía de toda la isla para construir el Nidhogg.

Kodachi se deprimía en ese ambiente cada día más. Fue entonces que tomó una decisión.

"Moshi moshi, ¿si? Disculpe, necesito que venga, quiero que construya otro barco… no tan grande como el ultimo, que sea de madera resistente y que sea veloz… si, lo espero"

Kodachi decidió zarpar al mar y convertirse en pirata, para así algún día poder reencontrarse con Ranma y con su hermano Kuno.

…

_En el Nidhogg…_

…

¿Qué haces querido capitán?" preguntó Ryu entrando al cuarto privado del capitán, con Kuno detrás.

"¿Hmm? Intento dibujar nuestra insignia pirata. Debe causar temor pero también debe tener carisma, como la de mi tío" dijo Ranma sin despegar la vista del cuaderno.

"¿Tío? ¿Tienes un tío pirata?"

"Ya les había comentado algo ¿no? Mi tío barbablanca"

"¡¿Q-qué?!" gritaron ambos.

"… ¿no les dije?" dijo alzando la vista para verlos.

"Nos dijiste que eras su aliado" contestó Kuno recuperándose de la conmoción. Vestía su hakama azul.

"Cierto. No dijiste nada de que era tu tío" habló Kumon. Vestía sus pantalones estilo militar, camiseta negra, unos guantes sin dedos negros de cuero y tenía un pañuelo blanco en la frente (como el de Ryoga, pero en blanco)

"Ah, no es mi tío de sangre. Pero tenemos una relación fraternal. Ya que tengo un padre no puedo considerar a shirohige mi padre, por lo tanto es mi tío" dijo Ranma. Vestía una camisa morada sin mangas, pantalón negro hasta las rodillas y zapatillas, también tenía su collar de perlas azules intercaladas con colmillos en el cuello.

"Ya veo" dijeron ambos.

"¡Ya está!" Ranma les mostró su insignia. "pase horas dibujándola, no soy bueno en esto, por lo tanto me tomó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo hacer esto"

"Me gusta"

"A mi también"

En si, era una calavera sonriente con el ceño fruncido, la calavera estaba usando un sombrero pirata de capitán, al lado de la calavera salía una trenza. Dos huesos en forma de x estaban detrás de la calavera. A los lados había dos picos curveados inclinados hacía arriba saliendo de atrás de la calavera. A diferencia de la mayoría de las calaveras de las banderas piratas, esta era de color rojo en lugar de blanca, la coleta era negra y el sombrero azul oscuro con bordes dorados.

"Que bueno que les guste. Porque hay que pintarla en una bandera negra y poner la en los dos mástiles principales, cuento con ustedes"

"¡Hey!"

…

_Dos banderas piratas puestas y algunas quejas después…_

…

"Perfecto" dijo Ranma al ver las dos banderas con su insignia ondeando al viento "Ahora deben de dibujar la calavera en las velas de los dos mástiles principales, pueden dejar la tercer vela sin nada. Mientras hacen eso, prepararé la cena"

"Ya que…" suspiraron ambos.

Así comenzaba un nuevo capítulo en la vida de pirata de Ranma.

…

…

Notas del autor: Listo aquí está este capítulo, es un poco corto, y lo más probable es que el siguiente también sea algo corto, pero de ahí en adelante se harán más largos. No tengo mucho que decir más que aclarar que hice a Kuno y Kodachi Ooc (Out of character) (fuera de personaje) o sea que no actúan como en la versión original. Pero no importa mucho. Kuno no es como Zoro, el sería más como Brook, cabe aclarar. Kodachi no tendrá papel importante hasta más tarde, e incluso ahí su importancia es limitada y temporal. Creo que eso es todo lo que diré de momento… oh, también le puse unas cuantas técnicas a Kuno, nada muy impresionante, pero lo suficiente para defenderse en Grand Line. Hasta la próxima. Dejen un comentario y Bye… bueno si debo aclarar unas palabras: 1) Ittoryu: Chikyu Ryu quiere decir estilo de una espada: dragón de tierra. 2) Gekido Yoroi quiere decir armadura de furia.3) Shigan es dedo pistola. 4) Soru significa afeitar, pero la técnica consiste en moverse muy rápido. 5) Geppo significa paso lunar, con esa técnica se patea el aire para poder volar. 6) El titulo de la historia quiere decir demonio rojo del mar. Eso es todo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Notas del autor: Bien, aquí el capítulo tres. No soy dueño de One Piece ni de Ranma 1/2, ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, mi psicólogo lo sabe.

"discurso"

"_pensamientos"_

"**técnicas"**

**Umi no Akai Akuma.**

Unos tres días han pasado desde que Ranma hizo a Ryu y Kuno pintar su insignia pirata en la velas de dos de sus mástiles. Para su buena suerte, no habían encontrado ningún barco, ni pirata, ni de la marina, ni comercial, lo cual fue bueno ya que si algún barco se les cruzara no había manera de que el Nidhogg pasara desapercibido. Era un barco que destacaba de entre cualquier barco existente en el West Blue y en los cuatro Blues, para el caso. Los únicos barcos que rivalizaban con el Nidhogg estaban en Grand Line, ya sea aún flotando o hundidos (el Moby Dick, el Oro Jackson, Thriller Bark, Noa) (El Thousand Sunny aún no ha sido construido)

Los tres tripulantes del Nidhogg habían estado entrenando toda la mañana, haciendo pausas para revisar el curso del barco. Ahora se encontraban descansando en la cubierta, iniciando una conversación para intentar conocerse mejor, ya que estarían juntos un tiempo largo.

"Y Kuno ¿Por qué tu sueño es ser un pirata?" preguntó Ryu.

"Ni yo mismo sé eso. Siempre me ha fascinado la navegación, pero la marina no me llamó nunca la atención. En cambio, los piratas tienen aventuras y pueden hacer lo que quieran. Ya que crecí en una familia que esperaba mucho de mí, supongo que la libertad de ser pirata es lo que fascinó" contestó Kuno "¿Y tú?"

"Mi objetivo es encontrar un pergamino que mi padre me dijo que encontrara antes de morir. Gracias a Ranma ahora sé la ubicación de lo que busco, fuera de eso mi único objeto es volverme más fuerte. Además, nuestro capitán puede ser algo molesto a veces, pero se que es una buena persona… más o menos. Así que estoy dispuesto a navegar como su primer oficial" dijo Ryu.

Kuno y Ryu se quedaron mirando a Ranma.

"… ¿Qué?" preguntó al fin.

"Pues ¿Cuál es tu historia?" preguntó Kuno.

"Nos has dicho partes, pero no todo ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?" dijo Kumon.

"¿Están seguros que quieren saber?"

"Claro" dijeron ambos.

"Bueno… supongo que empezare desde que tenía cuatro años. A esa edad, ejecutaron a mi tío y a mis padres" empezó Ranma.

Sus dos oyentes jadearon.

"Mis padres y mi tío eran piratas… um, un tanto famosos" continuó.

"Felgrand… Felgrand… ¡Hey! Espera, ese nombre se me hacía conocido, ¿tiene alguna relación con Felgrand D. Jack?" dijo Kuno.

"El era mi padre"

"¡Pero ese pirata era uno de los oficiales de Gold Roger, el rey de los piratas! Antes de ejecución tenía una recompensa de 420,000,000 de beries. ¿Eres su hijo?" exclamó esta vez Ryu.

"Si, así es. Mi madre se llamaba Gol D. Victoria… y su hermano, mi tío, era Gol D. Roger, mejor conocido como Gold Roger" Ranma soltó la bomba.

"¡Eres pariente de Roger!" exclamaron los dos con los ojos salidos.

"Si. Cuando tenía cuatro años mi tío fue ejecutado en Logue Town, y mis padres fueron asesinados en privado en Impel Down" dijo Ranma con tristeza.

"Pero, que yo sepa no se capturó a nadie más que a Roger. Maldición, incluso tengo entendido que Silvers Rayleigh sigue libre hoy en día" dijo Kumon.

"Es cierto. Pero cuando mi tío disolvió la tripulación, cuando se entregó… mis padres y yo estábamos ahí para despedirnos, pero los marinos llegaron antes de lo pensado… el tío Rayleigh estaba cerca, pero mis padres se quedaron para permitirme escapar, logré correr con Rayleigh, pero mis padres habían sido capturados…" Ranma entonces sostuvo su collar de perlas con colmillos mientras sus ojos se volvían algo llorosos "este collar me lo dio mi padre. Él lo hizo con los colmillos pequeños de un león que derrotó y con perlas justo el día en que se unió a la tripulación de mi tío. Es mi tesoro"

Los otros dos tripulantes se veían tristes e incómodos, pero le dejaron continuar.

"Más tarde me enteré de que mi tío Roger había hablado con Garp, el héroe de la marina, para que tomara mi custodia y no tuviera que ser perseguido por los crímenes de mi familia. Pero aún así, pasé un año entrenando con mi tío Rayleigh, fue hasta después de eso que Garp me llevó con él y me enlistó en el CP9 al ver mi talento. Mi primo Ace también fue llevado por Garp, pero a él no lo puso ni en la marina ni en el CP9, lo último que supe de él es que fue llevado a una isla del East Blue, no lo veo desde que era un bebé, cuando fui por él junto a Garp para recogerlo de mi tía Rougue" dijo Ranma aún triste pero ya sin lagrimas.

"¿Primo Ace?"

"No se lo digan a nadie. Mi tío tuvo un hijo: Ace, hijo de Gol D. Roger y de Portgas D. Rougue"

"!" ambos, Kuno y Ryu estaba hiperventilando al saber esto.

Después de que se calmaron Ranma continuó.

"De todos modos, entrené seis años en el CP9. Entonces fue cuando deserté, ganando el odio de mi hermana Ranko, la cual también había sido tomada por Garp, pero ella fue enlistada en la marina, lamentablemente ella es leal al gobierno. Estuve por mi cuenta unos días hasta toparme con un barco de barbablanca tras un incidente. Cuando llegué ante él, esposado, me reconoció, ya que yo ya lo había visto antes cuando era niño y estaba en el Oro Jackson. El me invitó a navegar con él por un tiempo y acepté, poco a poco me fui encariñando con el viejo… y pues ahora es mi tío y aliado, también es una de las personas que considero familia"

"¿Familia?"

"Si, shirohige, Roger y Rayleigh son mis tíos, mi padre es Jack y mi madre Victoria, mi abuelo es Garp-jiji, será marino pero también es una buena persona y muy fuerte, todos en la tripulación de barbablanca son mis primos, Ace es mi primo aunque no sé donde esté, Buggy, un pirata del East Blue que antes era parte de la tripulación del Oro Jackson es mi hermano mayor, Shanks es mi otro hermano mayor, ustedes dos, son mis nakamas y hermanos… ah, y también tengo un estúpido hermano menor terco" dijo Ranma sonriendo.

Ambos, Kuno y Ryu estaban tocados por las palabras de Ranma, pero también curiosos de la última parte. "¿hermano menor?" preguntaron los dos.

"Oh, es un niño que conocí en el East Blue… tal vez lo conocerán pronto"

Luego se dieron cuenta de algo "¡¿Shanks?! ¡¿Akagami Shanks?! ¡¿Shanks el yonko?!" preguntó Kuno casi desmayándose.

"Si, no somos aliados oficiales, pero estoy seguro de que nos ayudaría si se lo pido. Aunque hace mucho que no lo veo, el es mucho más difícil de hallar que Buggy-nii…"

Ryu y Kuno aún estaban en shock por la relación de Ranma son dos yonkos y con el rey de los piratas.

"Como sea, hay que dejar de hablar de esto, toda esta charla del pasado me pone nostálgico y odio eso" dijo Ranma al fin.

…

_Dos días más tarde…_

…

"¡Hey! ¡Veo un barco!" gritó Ryu desde el nido de cuervo.

A lo lejos había un barco de tamaño entre mediano y grande de madera. Era obvio que el barco los había visto, pues no solo era que el Nidhogg era muy visible, sino que el barco de madera se estaba alejando, seguramente por las insignias piratas del Nidhogg.

"¡Hay que perseguirlos! Iré a poner el barco en rumbo, Kuno, pon carbón en la caldera y enciéndela" dijo Ranma.

"¿Para que los seguimos?" preguntó Kuno.

"Para matar el aburrimiento por supuesto" dijo Ranma.

Ryu y Kuno sudaron una gota.

En unos pocos minutos estaban cerca del otro barco que intentaba huir. A pesar del tamaño y peso del Nidhogg, era realmente veloz con la combinación de la caldera de vapor y las velas.

"Ryu, siguen intentando huir. ¡Corta su mástil para que no se puedan mover!"

"A la orden capitán" dijo Ryu, ahora emocionado por la persecución "**Kijin Raishu Dan"**

Las hojas cortantes de vacío llegaron al otro barco, cortando el mástil que tenía la vela y quitándoles el movimiento a los tripulantes de ese barco.

"Déjenme esto" dijo Ranma a Kuno y Ryu para luego llegar al otro barco de un salto. La gente en la cubierta parecía asustada "Hey, ¿que esta pasando aquí? ¿Tienen mucha prisa?"

"N-no, señor" dijo uno de los hombres.

"¿Quién está al mando aquí?"

Todos los hombres menos uno se echaron para atrás. El que se quedó en su lugar era un simple hombre de pelo castaño, que parecía aterrorizado.

"Bueno, me gustaría saber el motivo de su rápida retirada" dijo Ranma.

"A-ah, p-pues…"

"¿Si?" preguntó Ranma en un tono tortuoso.

"¡N-no hay motivo!" dijo al fin "todos huyen de los piratas"

"Bien, admito que esa es una muy buena razón… bueno, ya los detuve, así que… ¿Qué llevan aquí?" preguntó Ranma.

"A-ah, um… comida"

"¿Comida?" preguntó escéptico.

"uh, s-si"

"Hmm, voy a echar un vistazo" dijo Ranma dirigiéndose al castillo trasero del barco.

"¡D-deténganlo!" se las arregló para decir el hombre.

Diez hombres sacaron pistolas y apuntaron a Ranma.

"**Tekkai"**

Las balas no hicieron nada.

"Vaya, que acción tan mas grosera con un huésped" dijo Ranma con sarcasmo "ahora en verdad me interesa saber que hay aquí. Pero dada su interferencia… los pondré a dormir un poco" y con eso Ranma sacó una ola de Haoshoku Haki que dejó fuera de combate a todos a su alrededor.

Suspirando, abrió la puerta, solo para hallar una habitación normal, pero con una trampilla en el suelo. Curioso, Ranma la levantó para hallar, ante sus aterrados ojos, al menos cincuenta hombres encadenados, de los cuales al menos había cinco muertos, todos tenían grandes moretones, cortes y heridas. Los que estaban consientes lo miraban con algo de miedo, curiosidad y esperanza. Ranma no iba a defraudar ese último sentimiento. Salió a la cubierta.

"¡Kuno! ¡Ryu! ¡Vengan!" les llamó a gritos Ranma.

Ambos mencionados llegaron de un salto.

"¿Qué sucede capitán?" preguntó Ryu viendo a los hombres inconscientes en la cubierta.

"Al parecer, atracamos un barco de traficantes de esclavos" dijo "Necesito que me ayuden a liberar a estas personas" dijo mientras los guiaba a donde estaban las personas encadenadas.

Kuno y Ryu se horrorizaron. Kuno usó su Katana para cortar las cadenas y Ryu y Ranma usaban su propia fuerza para romper las cadenas.

Algunos presos intentaron agradecerles, pero tenían sus gargantas tan secas que no podían hablar. Uno a uno, iban llevando a esa gente al Nidhogg, una vez que estuvieron todos, les dieron agua y algo de pan. Los que estaban muertos se quedaron en el otro barco. Antes de alejarse Ranma les dejó un regalo a los traficantes aún inconscientes…

"**Rankyaku"**

El corte resultante no era muy profundo, pero ciertamente iba a hundir en unas horas el barco de los traficantes.

Cuando un hombre de unos 25 años pudo, habló "Gracias por salvarnos de ellos… ¿no nos harán nada?"

"¿Por qué haríamos eso?" preguntó Kuno.

El hombre solo señaló la bandera pirata que se izaba en el mástil.

"Oh" se dio cuenta Ranma "no hay problema. Puede que seamos piratas, pero haríamos algo tan inhumano" los tranquilizó "los dejaremos en la siguiente isla… por cierto, porque estaban ahí"

Esta vez habló otro hombre "Nos llevaban a vendernos como esclavos en una isla cercana al Calm Belt, ya que está cerca de Grand Line…"

"En Grand Line la esclavitud no es rara debido a los Tenryubitos" susurró Ranma.

"Así es" dijo "no queremos causarles problemas… pero esos traficantes en particular, tenían un acuerdo con un capitán de la marina, probablemente venga detrás de ustedes…"

"No te preocupes por eso" contestó Ranma reconfortante "Soy Ranma, Felgrand D. Ranma. Capitán. El es Ryu Kumon, mi primer oficial. Y el es Kuno mi espadachín"

"Un placer" se oyó de la mayoría de los ahora reconfortados ex prisioneros.

"Disculpe" habló otro "solo curiosidad, pero… ¿no es un barco enorme solo para tres personas?"

"Hahaha. Si" se rio Ranma "aún necesitamos tripulantes. Pero eso no importa ahora. Kuno, ve a mi habitación, en la mesa está un mapa de esta zona, dime cuanto tardaremos en llegar a la siguiente isla"

Kuno se fue a investigar y regresó y unos pocos minutos "Tardaremos una semana, cinco días si el viento está a favor"

"Bien, vamos allá. Mientras tanto, esta gente es huésped en mi barco"

La gente recién liberada de repente sintió esperanza.

…

_Tres días después…_

…

Era de noche, las estrellas brillaban y en general el mar estaba quieto. Los invitados dormían en las camas del tercer subnivel junto a Ryu y Kuno. Ranma estaba en su habitación privada, con sueño, pero aun así sin poder dormir. No hacía calor, por lo que no estaba abochornado, simplemente era que sentía como si algo estuviese mal.

De repente el barco se sacudió.

De inmediato Kuno y Ryu se despertaron y fueron a cubierta, la demás gente se quedó en los subniveles pero ya despierta. Ranma salió a la cubierta y de un salto llegó al nido de cuervo, donde tras una inspección supo el motivo de la perturbación.

Tres barcos de la marina.

Eran tres barcos estándar de la marina, probablemente solo había un capitán entre los tres. Ranma no estaba impresionado, durante su estancia con el CP9 y con shirohige había visto buques de guerra de la marina casi el doble de grandes que los que los atacaban ahora, además, los barcos que los estaban asaltando ni siquiera estaban acorazados.

Ranma pudo haber hundido los tres barcos por si mismo. Incluso Ryu y tal vez Kuno pudieron haberlos hundido, pero Ranma quería poner a prueba el Nidhogg. En otras circunstancias hubiera sido difícil hacerlo ya que se necesita de mucha gente para operar los cañones, pero en esos momento estaban llevando 47 tripulantes más…

Ranma bajó a los subniveles sin decir nada a Ryu o a Kuno. Encontró a la gente mirándolo con confusión y algo de miedo "Disculpen que les pida esto, pero ¿podrían ayudarnos?"

La confusión aumentó "¿Cómo podríamos ayudar contra los marines?" preguntó uno.

"Pueden manejar los cañones, solo disparen cuando de la señal…" rápidamente les dijo como cargar los cañones "Debe haber dos personas por cañón, una que cargue y otra que dispare, como estamos ahora, solo podremos usar 23 de los 63 cañones del Nidhogg. Ocupen los diez cañones del tercer subnivel derecho, los diez cañones del segundo subnivel derecho y tres de los diez del primer subnivel derecho, ahora esperan cuando de la orden de disparo"

Ranma subió a la cubierta donde Kuno y Ryu esperaban ordenes "Kuno, pon a funcionar la caldera a máxima potencia. Ryu direcciona el barco para que los barcos de la marina queden a estribor. Yo mientras tanto detendré las balas de cañón que vengan acá" (estribor es la derecha)

Y así pasó. El Nidhogg se acercaba a los barcos de la marina, siempre por estribor, una vez alineados con un barco de la marina Ranma gritó "¡Fuego!" su grito pudo ser escuchado debido a las aberturas a los lados para los cañones. Dos segundos después 23 balas de cañón se dirigieron al barco de la marina, de las cuales impactaron 16, las otras 7 perdieron su objetivo. Sin embargo, para un barco no acorazado, 16 impactos de cañón simultáneos eran suficientes y en solo cinco minutos el barco se había hundido.

El Nidhogg giró más y obtuvo un posicionamiento perfecto con respecto al segundo barco de la marina. Sin embargo el barco enemigo consiguió disparar primero, fueron 7 cañonazos, de los cuales dos se perdieron y otros dos fueron interceptados por Ranma. Los otros tres cañonazos consiguieron impactar al Nidhogg, pero solo dejaron abolladuras leves debido al acorazamiento del barco.

"¡Fuego!" Ranma gritó de nuevo.

Esta vez, de 23 cañonazos solo dos se perdieron, impactando así 21 balas de cañón en el barco enemigo más pequeño, que se hundió al cabo de tres minutos.

Dos hundidos y el tercero…

Sin darse cuenta, el tercer barco los rodeó y ahora estaba a babor (la izquierda). Ranma maldijo su distracción "Kuno, saca al barco del rango de los cañones enemigos. Ryu intercepta las balas de cañón que vengan aquí. Yo iré directo ahí y los hundiré" sus dos tripulantes asintieron. Antes de ir al otro barco Ranma se puso una capucha negra que ocultaba un poco su rostro.

Llegó al otro barco usando su Geppo. Ahí, sacó del combate a dos marines con un rápido movimiento de ambos brazos antes de que se diesen cuenta. Esto alertó a los demás marines de la cubierta, Ranma puso sus manos en el piso y tomó impulso para una fuerte patada circular que dejó fuera de combate a diez hombres. Luego empezó a correr por la cubierta, cuando se acercaba a un marine, primero esquivaba el golpe o espada que mandaban en su dirección y luego aprovechando que estaban con guardia baja por el impulso, los noqueaba con un solo y certero golpe. De ese modo acabó con veinte marines más. Luego sacó un poco de Haoshoku Haki y derribó otros veinte.

No quedaba ningún hombre consciente a la vista "Amateurs" gruño Ranma con fastidio, solo para esquivar de último momento una espada que le pudo haber rebanado el pecho. Su agresor era un hombre alto y grande, de piel morena cabello castaño, con el uniforme de la marina y un abrigo de capitán.

"Soy el capitán Yutomaru. Quisiera saber el nombre del pirata que estoy por arrestar" sonaba arrogante, pero Ranma le daba el crédito de no tener ni un poco de miedo aún cuando había acabado con todos esos marines.

"Soy el capitán Asgard. Me gustaría saber que te hace pensar que me puedes capturar… pero no tengo tiempo"

"No te hagas el tonto, tienes ahí a varios esclavos que estaban siendo trasladados de manera legal. Ya que esas personas tenían deudas grandísimas, el gobierno los condeno a esclavitud para pagar sus deudas con sus vidas. Puedes devolver a los prisioneros y te dejaré ir, por ahora" habló el capitán.

"Hoy me levante con mal humor y justo cuando iba adormir unos ineptos marines me están atacando. Puedes darme todo el dinero de este barco y sus armas y YO los voy a dejar ir, por ahora" contrarrestó Ranma.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" dijo indignado Yutomaru.

El capitán agitó su espada contra Ranma, pero el la pudo atrapar con sus dos manos, descubrió que el capitán era bastante fuerte, aunque ni de lejos como Ranma o Ryu. Aun sosteniendo su espada Ranma lanzó una buena patada a las costillas del capitán, y sonrió con satisfacción cuando escuchó el sonido de los huesos romperse y vio la cara de dolor de Yutomaru.

Yutomaru, perdió fuerza en los brazos por la patada, así fue como Ranma le quitó la espada y la arrojó lejos, para luego romperle la mandíbula al capitán con un puñetazo, siguió con un combo de ocho golpes en el torso, para luego dar tres patadas en la cara al capitán, desorientándolo.

"**Gekido Ken"**

Su puño recubierto con busouki, Ranma lo estrelló en la nariz del capitán, rompiéndola efectivamente, dejando un rastro de sangre. El capitán quedó inconsciente mientras volaba involuntariamente hacia atrás y destruía una parte del barco.

Ranma supo que había tenido suerte. Ese capitán era uno de los débiles, tan solo fue un poco más fuerte que la media. Él sabía por experiencia que había capitanes terroríficos, en especial si eran usuarios de una fruta del diablo.

Ranma entró a la superestructura del barco de la marina y sacó todo el dinero que encontró, que ascendía a aproximadamente 750,000 beries. Luego regresó al Nidhogg con el Geppo.

En la cubierta estaban Kuno, Ryu y los demás. Ranma sonrió de manera similar a su tío Roger mientras alzaba ambos brazos en señal de victoria. Todos gritaron con júbilo, felices de su victoria y de no tener que regresar a la esclavitud.

Entre gritos y exclamaciones de victoria, Ranma al fin encontró el sueño en su camarote.

…

_Cuatro días después…_

…

Tras unos días más de camino llegaron a la isla donde iban a dejar a la gente que habían rescatado. La isla a la que habían llegado tenía un pequeño pueblo y no parecía haber ninguna sede de marina. La isla no era muy pequeña, por lo que el pueblo solo ocupaba a lo mucho un tercio de la isla. El Nidhogg llegó a una parte deshabitada de la isla.

Todos se reunieron en la cubierta, donde estaban alrededor de un mapa. Todos tenían una jarra de cerveza. Ranma estaba frente al mapa, estaba sorprendido por haber llegado a la isla y que durante todo el trayecto no hubiese algún motín, aunque supuso que eso se debía a que los ex prisioneros querían llegar atierra sin problemas y a que habían visto su fuerza.

"Bien, estamos aquí" dijo Ranma señalando un punto en el mapa "¿Pueden señalar las islas de donde vienen?"

Los demás señalaron ocho islas algo apartadas de su ubicación actual.

"Muy mal. Me hubiera gustado llevarlos a sus islas, pero nosotros también tenemos cosas que hacer. Temo que los tendré que dejar aquí" dijo Ranma. A pesar de eso no hubo mucho descontento.

Cuando bajaron, Ryu y Kuno les dieron algo de dinero, una botella de agua y un poco de comida. Sin embargo notaron algo rápidamente. Solo le dieron dinero y comida a 27 hombres. Extrañados, Kuno y Ryu subieron al Nidhogg, para encontrar a veinte hombres aún de pie en la cubierta. Ranma ahora estaba sentado en una silla y los miraba con una ceja alzada con curiosidad.

"¿Me lo podrían repetir de nuevo?" pidió Ranma.

"Si… eh" empezó uno de los hombres "quisiéramos unirnos a su tripulación, señor Ranma"

"Hmm, ¿Qué motivos tienen para eso?" preguntó Ranma.

"A diferencia de los otros presos" empezó otro "nosotros no tenemos familia, no nos queda nada en tierra, no podemos aportar nada en un trabajo, pero podemos pelear a bordo del Nidhogg. Ha hecho tanto por nosotros… nos liberó de la esclavitud, nos protegió cuando nos intentaron recuperar, nos alimentó, nos dio un lugar donde dormir y no pidió nada a cambio, señor Ranma. Permítanos servirle en el mar" se declaró otro de los hombres.

Ranma estaba viendo a los hombres. Todos tenían edades de entre 20 y 40 años y buen tono muscular, parecían determinados. Suspiró.

"Dejen de llamarme 'señor Ranma'… con que me llamen capitán basta" dijo Ranma al fin mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

Se escuchó una aclamación de sus nuevos veinte hombres.

"… ¿Y que están esperando?" preguntó Ranma tras unos minutos "Kuno, al nido de cuervo, Ryu recoge el ancla, los demás pongan carbón en la caldera y desplieguen las velas"

"¡Si, capitán!" se escuchó el grito colectivo y todos fueron a sus puestos. Tras diez minutos estaban ya en el mar.

"Aquí" habló Ranma a sus nuevos subordinados "tengan" le arrojó una pistola a cada uno "Hay munición en el castillo de la proa, también hay espadas ahí, por si alguien quiere ocupar alguna". Tras unos minutos diez de sus hombres ya tenían una espada, los demás solo se quedaron con su pistola de momento.

"Capitán" Ryu se le acercó a Ranma "¿A dónde nos dirigimos?"

"Haha… no sé"

A Ryu le tembló una ceja.

"Hey" se intentó justificar Ranma "aún no quiero que vayamos a Grand Line, además no hemos oído nada interesante de ninguna de las islas de por aquí, así que no importa mucho nuestro destino actual. Pero ya que quieres que sigamos un rumbo… vamos a la isla más grande de por aquí" dijo Ranma sacando y desplegando un mapa, señaló una isla grande de ahí, fácilmente el doble de cualquiera en las estuvo últimamente.

"Bueno, ¿Cuánto tardaremos?"

"Poco más de una semana. Iré a poner el timón en dirección al noreste. Descansa un poco Ryu… o has lo que quieras. ¡Hombres!" Llamó Ranma toda su tripulación "pueden descansar. El mar está en calma y el clima es estable, puedo encargarme de todo" sus hombres se dispersaron, Kuno y Ryu empezaron a entrenar en la cubierta, siendo observados por cuatro de sus tripulantes, otros doce fueron al casino y el resto se retiró a los dormitorios.

Tras unos minutos un ave llegó con periódico. Ranma le pagó y empezó a buscar una noticia interesante antes intentar resolver los crucigramas. Cuando los carteles de 'Wanted' (Se busca) se resbalaron de entre el periódico. Ranma los recogió y les dio una hojeada.

"Koujin 'puño de hierro' 11,000,000. Momotaro 'casco de oro' 13,000,000… oh dioses… Hibiki Ryoga 'el tanque humano' 32,000,000. ¿Ryoga? ¡Ryoga!." Ranma se sorprendió al ver la imagen de Ryoga con una sonrisa de lado mientras tenía sus puños enfrente de él, se distinguía que estaba usando una camisa amarilla. Luego abrió el periódico y fue directo a la sección del West Blue… "Hibiki Ryoga aumentó su recompensa anterior de 24,000,000 a 32,000,000 hace tres días tras asaltar una isla con una base de marina, destruyéndola en el proceso. Actualmente está navegando libre y en un paradero desconocido en el West Blue…" Ranma dejó de leer "Wow… bueno, ahora ya se que voy a hacer, lastima que no se menciona que isla fue…"

Luego empezó a resolver la sección de crucigramas.

…

_Cuatro días después…_

…

"¡Barco a la vista!" gritó Ryu, el cual estaba en el nido de cuervo.

"Oh, ¿esos molestos marines de nuevo?" preguntó Ranma.

"No, ¡Son piratas!"

A lo lejos se veía un barco de la mitad del tamaño del Nidhogg, aunque aun así era un barco grande. Al enfocar la bandera que tenía era una calavera con un pañuelo rayado en su frente y con colmillos… era inquietantemente familiar para Ranma.

"_No me digas que es… ¡Ryoga!" _ pensaba Ranma.

Antes de que siquiera estuviesen lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir los rostros del otro barco, una bala de cañón pasó al lado por estribor, desestabilizando un poco el barco.

"¡Nos atacan!" Kuno gritó lo obvio.

"**Kijin Raishu Dan"**

"**Rankyaku"**

Ryu y Ranma respectivamente cortaron dos balas de cañón más que se dirigían al barco. El Nidhogg se acercó rápidamente al barco agresor y fue entonces cuando Ranma pudo estar seguro. Un hombre alto, algo robusto con camisa amarilla, un pañuelo rayado en la frente y un abrigo pirata color verde oscuro estaba en la cubierta dirigiendo el ataque. También tenía su sombrilla roja atada en la espalda.

"Oh, pero si es el chico perdido" susurró Ranma "¡Defiendan el barco! Nuestro enemigo solo tiene ocho cañones, no usen los cañones, ¡no usen los cañones! ¡No quiero hundirlos!" Ranma gritó a su tripulación.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Kuno.

"Te digo luego. Iré al otro barco a destruir sus cañones y a pelear, ustedes solo defiendan el Nidhogg." Y así Ranma saltó al otro barco.

No fue una cálida bienvenida, ya que de inmediato quince hombres apuntaron sus pistolas hacia él, sin embargo no pudieron hacer nada ya que quedaron inconscientes por una ola de Haoshoku Haki proveniente de Ranma. Se apresuró y en su camino por la cubierta dejó inconscientes a otros diez hombres.

Por supuesto, fue ahí cuando fue detenido por el capitán de aquel barco. Que lo miraba entre sorprendido y enojado. Intercambiaron unos cuantos golpes, pero ninguno pudo pasar la defensa del otro. Al final terminaron por poner distancia entre los dos jadeando ligeramente.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó aquel capitán (Ryoga)

"Ranma. Felgrand D. Ranma ¿Quién se supone que eres tu?" Ranma fingía no saber.

"Hibiki Ryoga. El pirata más temible del West Blue"

"No pareces muy especial para mi"

"Ha. Di eso después de la paliza que te daré"

"Soñar es gratis. Inténtalo"

"Grr"

Ryoga saltó hacia Ranma con la esperanza de enterrarlo en la cubierta de una patada, obviamente Ranma esquivó a tiempo, y luego tuvo que bloquear un golpe bastante fuerte del brazo izquierdo de Ryoga. Pero no estuvo preparado para el golpe con la sombrilla que le tenía preparado con el brazo derecho, lo cual lo mandó a estrellarse contra la barandilla y casi caer al mar.

"_Eso dejara una marca"_ se quejó Ranma sobando su costado magullado "_Es sin duda más fuerte que en su vida pasada. Veamos que más puede hacer"_

Al ser Ranma más veloz, pasó sin problema la lenta defensa de Ryoga y le dio un uppercut.

"**Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken" **Ranma empezó a dar decenas de golpes por segundo en el torso de Ryoga el cual aún estaba elevado en el aire. Ryoga voló un poco en el aire hacía atrás, producto del amaguriken de Ranma, pero se recompuso en el aire y aterrizo de pie, sin heridas y con la ropa apenas un poco arrugada.

"_Imposible" _pensaba Ranma "_el antiguo Ryoga habría quedado inconsciente con ese ataque, no puedo creer que este ni siquiera haya hecho una mueca de dolor"+_

"Se sintió como un bebé intentando golpearme" se burló Ryoga "Mi turno"

Antes de que supiera como, Ryoga había pasado su defensa por su distracción y le dio unos cuantos golpes en el torso, ni de lejos cerca de la cantidad que Ranma le había dado hace poco, pero si mucho más fuertes. Ranma pudo sentir sus costillas agrietarse y notó un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

"_Carajo, no solo más resistente, ¿pero más fuerte también?" _Ranma gimió con agravación.

"Suficiente, no más señor amable" gruñó Ranma "**Gekido Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken"**

Los puños de Ranma se recubrieron con busouki, resultando así más veloces y alrededor de diez veces más fuertes cada uno. Ese ataque en realidad hizo retroceder a Ryoga, el cual puso una mueca de dolor y se agarró el costado, pero fuera de eso no parecía muy herido.

"_Maldición, si tan solo pudiera usar el Hiryu Shoten Ha… pero perdí la capacidad de usarlo… esto se ve mal. Mis únicas esperanzas son el Umisenken, el Yamasenken y el Rokushiki"_ pensó Ranma.

Al notar a Ranma distraído por un momento, aprovechó la ocasión y lo atacó salvajemente con su sombrilla pesada en la frente, lo cual lo lanzó hacia atrás, pero pudo recuperarse en el aire y caer de pie. Una herida había aparecido en su frente y estaba sangrando. Era una contusión cerebral leve.

"Suficiente… ** Gekido Mouko Takabisha"**

Una ráfaga de energía roja se dirigía Ryoga…

"**Shishi Hokodan"**

Ryoga disparó una ráfaga de energía de color verde, la cual chocó con la de Ranma. Ranma estaba frustrado, ahora también resultó que Ryoga también podía usar ki. En todos sus años, tanto en la tripulación de Roger, en sus años con el CP9 o con shirohige, nunca, jamás nadie además de él había sido capaz de usar ki (aunque el lo usaba combinado con busoushoku haki). Ahora Ryoga era la segunda persona del mundo capaz de usar ki.

Sin embargo, la ráfaga roja de Ranma rápidamente le ganó a la ráfaga verde de Ryoga. El Gekido mouko takabisha de Ranma golpeó a Ryoga en el pecho, desgarrando su camisa, dejando quemaduras y heridas que claramente no podían ser ignoradas. Ryoga abrió sus ojos y jadeó de dolor por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

"_hmm" _pensaba Ranma "_Creo que mi busouki es más fuerte que el ki normal por haberlo combinado con busoushoku haki… todavía puedo ganar"_

"He, tendré que usar técnicas que me estaba reservando para Grand Line… pero que más da" susurró Ranma.

"¡Maldito seas!" Ryoga bufó de rabia y dolor. Se lanzó hacia Ranma en una posición de ataque descarado pero poderoso, reforzando su fuerza con ki.

"**Gekido Shield"**

Un escudo de energía apareció frente a Ranma, frenando efectivamente a Ryoga cuando se estrelló contra él. El escudo se tambaleo un poco, pero resistió bien. Ranma saltó atrás mientras invocaba su siguiente técnica.

"**Gekido Shield: Bunsan"**

El escudo se disolvió en varias esferas de energía roja que flotaron en el aire un segundo antes de explotar, directamente donde estaba Ryoga.

"¡Gah!"

Cuando el humo se dispersó, Ryoga estaba de pie, su pecho era un desastre, ya no quedaba nada de su camisa ni de su abrigo, dos hilos de sangre salían de su boca, tenía varias costillas, por no decir todas, agrietadas y sus bazos estaban magullados. Sus piernas estaban algo dañadas pero no tanto como la parte superior de su cuerpo. Pero aún estaba consiente.

Ranma, frustrado fue a darle otro amaguriken, pero sorprendentemente Ryoga pudo detener su puño. Luego le dio un cabezazo a Ranma, aturdiéndolo y creando otro herida en su frente. Aún tenía un agarre firme del brazo de Ranma.

"Je." Ranma escupió algo de sangre "¿De verdad crees que solo puedo hacer el mouko takabisha con las dos manos?" y como dijo eso, en su mano libre apareció una esfera de energía y los ojos de Ryoga se agrandaron con miedo.

"**Gekido Mouko Takabisha"**

El ataque dio de lleno, mandando a Ryoga a estrellarse a la superestructura de su barco, era un milagro que Ryoga aún estuviera consciente cuando Ranma se le acercó cojeando un poco.

Luego notó algo…

"Hey, Ryoga ¿no es esa una fruta del diablo?"

Los ojos de Ryoga se abrieron y a pesar de sus heridas se paró y se puso frente a la fruta "Es mía" aseguró.

Ranma lo ignoró "¿Qué fruta es?"

"No sé. Aléjate."

"Déjame ver"

"No"

"Anda"

"He dicho que no"

"¿Por favor?"

"¡No!"

Ranma se acercó a Ryoga con la intención de quitarle la fruta. Lamentablemente Ryoga lo vio y se metió la fruta en la boca.

"Buaj, no voy a tocar eso. Envidioso" Ranma retrocedió.

Ryoga tenía una expresión petulante, que cambió rápidamente al no poder sacarse la fruta de la boca, se estaba poniendo azul.

"¡Ryoga!" Ranma le dio palmadas en la espalda… hasta que Ryoga se tragó la fruta.

"Yo… me comí… fruta… ¡Ranmaaaaa!"

"Um, jeje ¿ups? Así que… ¿Qué fruta era?"

"¡Te mataré!"

Ryoga correteó a Ranma por todo el barco por un tiempo, hasta que pasaron por un sitio poco limpio, y por lo tanto cubierto de polvo. Ranma estaba bien, pero Ryoga…

"A-a-a-Achooo" estornudó fuertemente, solo para descubrir que tras abrir los ojos de nuevo el mundo parecía gigante…

Curiosa es la vida. La fruta del diablo que Ryoga había obtenido era la Buta Buta no mi modelo cerdito negro, de tipo Zoan (Buta= Cerdo)

"Bweeeeee" que traducido al humano sería: "¡Te mataré Ranma!"

Ryoga no sabía como controlar su poder aún, por lo que no pudo tomar represalias contra Ranma ya que estaba en forma de un pequeño cerdito. Ranma estaba riendo como un maniaco al saber que fruta era. Tras unos minutos Ryu llegó al barco y arrastró a Ranma de vuelta al Nidhogg, preguntándose como es que Ranma estaba tan herido y porque estaba riendo tan insanamente.

Sin duda habían sido unos días interesantes. Y por supuesto, no sería la última vez que Ryoga y Ranma se vieran las caras.

…

…

…

Notas del autor: Terminado el capítulo. Ahora hay 2 usuarios de ki (Ranma y Ryoga) pero Ranma lo usa combinado con busoushoku haki, para hacer busouki, mientras que Ryoga lo usa de forma pura. La escena de los presos era para poner más drama y ampliar la tripulación de Ranma. En cuanto a Yutomaru… el es un OC (Original Character) sin mucha relevancia en la historia. Digamos esto, si Ranma fuera Luffy, Ryoga sería Buggy y Yutomaru sería el capitán Fullbody (el que es derrotado por Sanji en el Baratie). En una nota, todas TODAS las técnicas con la palabra Gekido (Gekido= furia) tienen busouki, es decir en lugar de decir busouki ken (busouki ken= golpe de busouki) es Gekido ken (Gekido ken= golpe de furia). El amaguriken es de las técnicas básicas de Ranma consiste en dar muchos golpes muy rápidamente… como el gomu gomu no gatling de Luffy. Kachuu tenshin amaguriken quiere decir mas o menos 'castañas imperiales asadas a fuego abierto' se llama así porque para aprender la técnica debes de sacar varias castañas del fuego sin quemarte, o sea a gran velocidad. Gekido Shield es escudo furioso, es básicamente un escudo de busouki. El Gekido Shield: Bunsan quiere decir 'escudo furioso: dispersar', esta técnica dispersa el busouki del escudo en esferas que luego explotan. El Mouko Takabisha y el Shishi Hokodan son ráfagas de ki pertenecientes a Ranma y Ryoga respectivamente, el mouko takabisha quiere decir tigre feroz dominante, por lo tanto Gekido mouko takabisha quiere decir furioso tigre feroz dominante, la traducción latina de esta técnica es 'huracán de tigre'. El shishi hokodan… no se me su traducción literal, pero en latino el 'rugido del león'… eso es todo. Cabe señalar que en este punto de la línea de tiempo original de One Piece, Shanks todavía no era un yonko, pero por conveniencia de la historia aquí si lo es, en realidad no es importante este hecho, ya que no cambia nada. Hasta la próxima.


	5. Capítulo 4

Notas del autor: Bueno, solo debo decir unas cuantas cosas, como por ejemplo, que los personajes de Ranma ½ no serán completamente iguales a como lo fueron en la serie original (como ya se mostró con Kuno) debido a que crecieron en un entorno distinto en One Piece, sin embargo voy a intentar retratar su antigua personalidad lo mejor que pueda de manera que no afecte la historia. Hay algo más que quiero decir, pero eso lo pondré en las notas del final. No poseo Ranma ½ ni One Piece. Regálenme un review, es siempre una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo.

"Discurso"

"_Pensamientos"_

"**Técnicas"**

**Umi no Akai Akuma.**

Eran las seis de la mañana, la mayoría de la tripulación dormía, a decir verdad, todos lo hacían menos el capitán. Ranma estaba acostado en su cama viendo al techo. Rememorando su sueño, o mejor dicho, su objetivo, porque eso era para Ranma, no era un sueño porque lo iba a hacer realidad. Ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Oh por supuesto que ese titulo correspondía a su tío, Edward Newgate, alías barbablanca, también era cierto que Ranma no podía esperar derrotarlo… ni ahora y probablemente tampoco dentro de dos o cinco años, pero aún así Ranma sabía que algún día lo sobrepasaría… con el tiempo.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza con diversión al recordar las veces que intentó matar a Shirohige mientras estaba en su tripulación, hasta que comprendió que le era imposible derrotarlo en ese momento.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que le dio un golpe a barbablanca. El yonko ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de esquivar y recibió el puño de Ranma como si fuera un mosquito. Ranma se rompió la muñeca en aquella ocasión producto de la dureza natural de shirohige. Todas las veces que Ranma lo quiso atacar con un arma, el arma se rompía al golpear a barbablanca, y por supuesto, como olvidar de la vez en que el viejo lo había derrotado con solo su dedo meñique, Ranma había estado tan humillado que no mostró su cara por la cubierta en una semana, hasta que Marco le obligó a salir a rastras.

Pero inevitablemente se encariñó con el viejo Barbablanca, aun cuando rechazó su oferta de ser su hijo, pero aceptó ser parte de su familia, no como hijo sino como sobrino.

Durante su tiempo con barbablanca había intentado entrar en contacto con Shanks, pero le fue imposible, debido a los buenos escondites del pelirrojo y a que Ranma estaba afiliado con Shirohige. Ningún hombre de Shanks le daría información a un hombre de Barbablanca y viceversa, los Yonkos eran todos enemigos entre sí, no importa lo mucho que Ranma quería que su tío Edward 'Barbablanca' Newgate y su hermano Shanks 'el pelirrojo' fueron aliados. Si los dos Yonkos tuvieran una pelea, Ranma no podría decidir pelear a favor de ninguno de ellos.

Ranma aún tenía esperanza de derrotar a Barbablanca. El viejo era tan monstruosamente fuerte que era difícil de creer que tenía 62 años, ciertamente, Ranma no lo podía ver muerto por vejez en el corto plazo… ni en el largo plazo para el caso, era algo que simplemente no podía figurarse en la mente de Ranma. Y no es como si hubiera muchas probabilidades de que fuera asesinado por alguien. Tan solo el poder de la Gura Gura no mi, lo que lo convertía en un hombre terremoto hacía de Shirohige una enorme potencia, sin contar su fuerza absurdamente abrumadora y que el viejo podía usar los tres tipos de Haki. Además de que tenía a personas realmente fuertes protegiéndolo, como Marco, Jozu, Tatch, Vista, y por supuesto, el mismo Ranma. En opinión de Ranma, el viejo Shirohige debía surcar los mares por al menos cuarenta años más. Maldición, era más fácil que Ranma muriera a que el viejo lo hiciera (Gura= Temblor) (Mi= fruta)

En definitiva había Ranma había pasado muy buenos momentos con Barbablanca y su tripulación. Al estar afiliado con Barbablanca, quería decir que también estaba afiliado a los más de cuarenta capitanes piratas que eran también asociados de barbablanca, aunque su trato con ellos era más que nada gracias a Shirohige, sin embargo eso no quería decir que su trato con aquellos capitanes fuera solo formal, ciertamente Ranma les respetaba y quería al igual que a todos sus otros 'primos' de la tripulación de barbablanca.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro tras recordar buenos viejos tiempos, Ranma se levantó para empezar a hacer el desayuno. Ya que ninguno de los hombres a su mando podía cocinar nada decente, era su trabajo cocinar. Ociosamente se preguntó que diría Barbablanca y sus demás primos al verlo con delantal cocinando. Casi podía oír la risa de su tío y de Marco.

Sus pensamientos felices se interrumpieron cuando abrió el enorme refrigerador en la cocina… apenas quedaba comida para ese mismo día. Había pasado un poco más de un mes desde que la última vez que tocaron tierra y la comida empezaba a escasear, debían tocar tierra y rápido, además de encontrar a un cocinero que además de hacer comida deliciosa la supiera racionar, también hizo una nota mental para obtener otro refrigerador y duplicar la cantidad de comida que podían almacenar con el frío, además de cargar más comida que no tuviera que ser refrigerada, como arroz y tales. Otro motivo por el cual necesitaban un cocinero era que preparar la comida le quitaba a Ranma tiempo de entrenamiento.

Ranma suspiró y empezó a preparar el desayuno para las bestias sub-humanas que tenía por tripulantes.

…

_Unas horas más tarde…_

…

"¡Hey! ¡Una isla!"

El grito de Ryu fue como un coro de ángeles cantando para los oídos de Ranma. Rápidamente fue a la proa para avistar esa isla. La isla era pequeña sin duda, desde la distancia en donde estaban solo se podían ver unos cuantos arboles y la playa, pero eso no desanimó a Ranma, si tan solo hubiera un pueblo podrían comprar comida, o en otra instancia, robar la comida.

Conforme se acercaban lo único que se veía era la playa y los arboles de antes, ningún indicador de que hubiera alguna ciudad o pueblo. Cuando al fin desembarcaron, guardaron silencio. El único sonido distinguible eran las olas y el viento.

"No puede ser que la isla esté deshabitada…" Ranma susurró con desesperación "Iré a ver si hay algún pueblo o algo. Ryu, Kuno busque comida por aquí, los demás manténganse en la nave" nadie rechistó de sus ordenes e hicieron lo que les fue ordenado.

…

_En lo profundo del bosque de la isla…_

…

"Hmm"

Una figura negra estaba sobre la rama de un árbol, mientras observaba de lejos a la tripulación de Ranma y tomaba nota de que el capitán se separó del resto de la tripulación.

"Bueno, no tienen ningún cartel de se busca…" dijo la figura mientras examinaba varios carteles de recompensas "Pero supongo que la marina estaría dispuesta a pagar un poco por un grupo de piratas… además ese barco se podría vender realmente bien"

La figura saltó, dispuesta a atacar a Ranma por sorpresa.

…

_De vuelta con Ranma…_

…

Ranma se frustró. Tras unos minutos de caminata había llegado a la playa del otro lado de la isla, lo cual indicaba que la isla era muy pequeña y que en definitiva estaba deshabitada. La única comida visible era la fruta de los arboles y eso no llenaría a las bestias voraces que tenía a su mando esa noche tendrían que pescar de nuevo. No tenía sentido quedarse en aquella isla por más tiempo, así que decidió irse.

Fue solo gracias a que Ranma pudo detectar algo haciendo ruido en el viento al moverse que pudo evadir un enorme mazo que se incrustó en el sitio donde había estado hace unos segundos. Levantó la cabeza para ver a su atacante y…

"¿Akane?" preguntó casi por inercia.

La chica entrecerró los ojos un poco, pero no preguntó como sabía su nombre. Ella era Akane Tendo, en su vida pasada había sido heredera de la escuela Tendo de artes marciales pero en esos momentos era Akane del mazo de hierro, una afamada cazarrecompenzas del West Blue, no era raro que un pirata supiera de ella, ya que ella misma había entregado decenas de piratas con recompensas de entre 1,000,000 hasta 22,000,000 a la marina a cambio de sus recompensas. En el West Blue, era famosa.

"Así es pirata" A Ranma le sorprendió y molestó la condescendencia con la que estaba hablando Akane "Ahora, puedes entregarte por las buenas y no te haré nada, o puedes resistirte y tendré que entregarte a la marina con todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos"

"_¡HA!" _Ranma pensó con furia y petulancia "_¿Qué pasa con esa actitud de: 'obviamente soy mejor que tú, entrégate y no te haré mucho daño'? No se porque, pero me molesta mucho… tal vez deba enseñarle un par de cosas acerca del mundo real… ¿Qué pasa con ella de todas formas? ¿Es una cazarrecompenzas?"_

Ranma no pudo seguir meditando su situación ya que tuvo que esquivar el mazo de Akane de nuevo. La mirada de superioridad en la cara de la chica le decía a Ranma que al parecer nadie la había derrotado… hasta ahora, Ranma se dijo a si mismo.

Akane volvió a tomar fuerza para impulsar su mazo hacia Ranma. Ella en realidad era casi el doble de veloz de lo que había sido en su vida pasada, y probablemente también mucho más fuerte. Para incredulidad de Akane, Ranma agarró casualmente el mazo como si pesara un gramo y no una tonelada. Akane intentó zafar su mazo del control de Ranma pero fue imposible.

Eso no la detuvo por mucho tiempo, Akane se agachó y le dio una patada alta a Ranma, el cual fue sorprendido por el ataque inesperado, lo cual le hizo soltar el mazo. Aprovechando el momentáneo estado aturdido de Ranma Akane osciló su mazo con potencia hacia el y le dio de lleno en el torso.

El golpe dolió, mucho. Pero no tanto como los golpes de Ryu o de Ryoga y ni siquiera cerca del uno porciento de los golpes de barbablanca. Pero aún así dolió, lo cual sorprendió a Ranma, puesto que en su vida pasada Akane nunca le había causado verdadero dolor físico si no tenía un aumento de fuerza mágico. Sin duda esta nueva Akane era mucho mejor peleando que la anterior.

"_Pero" _Ranma pensó con tristeza "_en este mundo también hay personas mucho más fuertes que las que había en mi vida pasada, por lo que Akane seguiría estando en la parte más baja en la escala de poder, tal y como lo era en su vida pasada también"_ Ranma ya no quería hacerle daño, le tenía de hecho un poco de pena.

Sin embargo en su estado pensativo Ranma no notó que Akane lo alcanzó hasta donde había ido a parar y lo incrustó en la tierra con otro golpe aún más fuerte de su mazo.

Ouch. Eso había dolido mucho más. Olvida eso de no hacerle daño y la pena. Ahora ella no era un artista marcial inferior como lo fue en su vida pasada, no, ahora ella era un enemigo fuerte. Un igual. Y Ranma la trataría como tal.

"**Gekido Ken"**

"¡Aahh!"

El golpe de Ranma en realidad había partido el mazo de Akane a la mitad y aún tuvo fuerza para mandarla a chocar con un árbol. Pero Akane se levantó, aunque con algo de dolor.

"_Vaya también es más resistente ¿Las maravillas nunca cesan?" _ Ranma pensó con sorpresa, pero decidido a no tardar mucho para poder zarpar cuanto antes y obtener comida cuanto antes…

"**Soru" **Ranma apareció frente a Akane **"Double Gekido Ken"** Ranma golpeó a Akane con sus dos puños y brazos cubiertos con Busouki, dejándola finalmente inconsciente. (Double Gekido Ken= Doble golpe de furia) (Lo mismo que el Gekido ken original, pero con los dos brazos al mismo tiempo)

Ranma contemplaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Akane, preguntándose brevemente que hacer. Pero al final decidió dejarla ahí, puesto que si ella se despertaba a bordo del Nidhogg probablemente haría un escándalo. Ranma, Ryu y Kuno podían defenderse, pero sus otros veinte tripulantes no eran rivales para Akane.

Ranma volvió al Nidhogg, donde todos estaban listos para zarpar. De un salto llegó a la cubierta y pronto se estaban alejando de la isla.

…

_A la mañana siguiente…_

…

"¡Tierra a la vista!" llegó el grito de Ryu desde el nido de cuervo.

Ranma sabía eso. La noche anterior había estado revisando varios mapas y se encontró con que deberían de llegar a una isla en menos de un día, y la predicción resultó correcta. Era una isla grande, y aún con los arboles que rodeaban la costa se podía ver una especie de castillo alzándose sobre todo lo demás en el fondo. Definitivamente esa isla no estaba deshabitada.

"¡Ryu, Kuno! Cuando lleguemos a tierra quiero que se queden aquí. En una isla como esta puede haber una base de la marina y no quiero correr ningún riesgo con el Nidhogg. Ryu quedas al mando en mi ausencia. Yo iré a recaudar algo de información, dependiendo de lo que pase podemos comprar la comida o robarla, tal vez también un poco de dinero" avisó Ranma. Llegaron a tierra unos minutos después y Ranma bajó.

Tras un poco de caminata, Ranma descubrió que habían llegado a una ciudad. Parecía la urbe promedio. Casas de concreto pero no lujosas, pavimento, alumbrado publico… y ni un marine a la vista. El estómago de Ranma gruñó, recordándole su misión. El capitán se dirigió al mercado local, en busca de alimentos.

El destino tiene muchas formas de manifestarse. Una idea espontanea, algún recuerdo, comparar cosas cotidianas con problemas grandes. En este caso, el destino se decidió manifestar en la inusual forma de una canasta.

Mientras Ranma caminaba, entre la gente, pudo distinguir una canasta que le parecía familiar. No había conseguido ver a la persona que tenía esa canasta que al parecer estaba siendo llenada de alimento. No podía recordar donde la había visto, pero sabía que la había visto en algún lado. Ranma tendía a seguir sus impulsos siempre y cuando no tuviera una sensación de peligro, aprensión o de que algo estaba mal… como tal, decidió seguir dicha canasta con dueño desconocido. Su estomago hambriento pasado a segundo plano.

Fue algo complicado y le tomó tiempo, pero pudo al fin encontrar a la canasta y su dueño… o mejor dicho, dueña, la cual estaba comprando algo de verdura en aquellos momentos. De repente, todo hizo clic en la cabeza de Ranma.

"¿Kasumi?"

Si, esa canasta era igual a la que usaba Kasumi en su vida pasada al ir de compras.

Tras un poco de pensamiento, no debería haberlo sorprendido tanto. Puesto que se había encontrado con Akane no hace mucho tiempo, no era muy difícil llegar a pensar que Kasumi y Nabiki tenían que estar no muy lejos. Pero aún así fue algo chocante, después de todo, en solo unos meses se estaba encontrando con muchas personas de su vida pasada, luego de desconocer el paradero de esas personas por 16 años las encontraba repentinamente. Parecía un sueño.

El estupor de Ranma se rompió cuando notó que Kasumi se estaba alejando del lugar, y rememorando el comportamiento de Kasumi, Ranma ideó un plan para acercarse a ella y de paso obtener información, con algo de suerte una cena y con un montón de suerte una cocinera.

Se acercó a ella, escabulléndose entre la multitud.

"Disculpe" Ranma intentó hacer su voz lo más suave que pudo. Kasumi le volteó a ver "Eso parece pesado ¿Puedo ayudarle con eso?" preguntó.

"Oh…" Kasumi se sonrojó. Nunca le habían ofrecido ayuda… y a decir verdad, su carga era algo pesada… se sonrojó un poco más al aceptar la amabilidad de ese joven, de momento desconocido para ella "E-está bien ¿No hay problema?"

"En lo absoluto" dijo mientras tomaba la canasta "Por favor, señale el camino" a Ranma le costaba trabajo actuar cordial, pero era necesario.

"Gracias. Me llamo Kasumi por cierto" agradeció ella.

"Ranma. Me llamo Felgrand D. Ranma" a decir verdad, a Ranma le llenaba de orgullo decir su nombre completo.

Kasumi, siendo la persona dulce que es, no comparó el nombre de Ranma con el conocido apellido de su padre Felgrand D. Jack. Solo sonrió y caminó.

Su caminata siguió en silencio de manera cómoda. Llegaron a una casa de dos pisos de concreto, pero con ningún lujo. Al entrar en la casa Ranma notó que estaba escasamente amueblada, apenas había solo una planta de sombra algo marchita y una mesa con dos sillas. La cocina, que fue a donde Kasumi lo guió para dejar los alimentos, tenía una pequeña estufa, una mesa con un cajón donde probablemente se guardaban los cuchillos y tenedores, además de un lavabo, también había un refrigerador… eso era todo.

"Bonita casa Kasumi-san" habló Ranma formalmente.

"Oh, gracias, pero solo llámame Kasumi" Kasumi sabía que Ranma solo estaba siendo cortés con respecto a la casa, pero era un gesto agradecido "¿Quieres quedarte a cenar Ranma?"

"Ah… está bien" dijo Ranma intentando esconder su emoción. Algo que había echado de menos desde su vida pasada era la comida de Kasumi, y al fin podía volver a probarla. Ranma estaba jodidamente feliz.

Kasumi solo sonrió feliz de ver a alguien ansioso por probar su comida.

Ranma se ofreció a ayudar, pero Kasumi no lo dejaría. Así que Ranma estuvo esperando en una de las sillas de la mesa mientras Kasumi hacía su magia en la cocina. Al cabo de dos horas, en las cuales Ranma había echado una pequeña siesta, Kasumi salió de la cocina trayendo una olla con arroz. Sin pedir 'autorización' Ranma ayudó a Kasumi a poner la mesa, para agradecimiento silencioso de ella.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió. Por un momento Ranma esperaba ver a Akane, pero se encontró que era Nabiki, o al menos la reencarnación de Nabiki, la que había entrado. Era igual a la antigua Nabiki físicamente.

"¡Estoy en casa Kasumi!" anunció Nabiki, luego pasó a notar a Ranma "Oh, un invitado"

"Hola de nuevo Nabiki. El es Ranma, me ofreció ayuda para llevar los comestibles y lo invité a cenar, no sabía que volverías hoy. Ranma, ella es mi hermana menor, Nabiki" Kasumi hizo las presentaciones, aunque Ranma ya la conociera.

"Es un placer" saludó, intentando ser educado.

"Lo mismo" respondió Nabiki.

Mientras se sentaban a comer, Ranma pudo notar que Nabiki no paraba de mirarlo con algo de sospecha e increíblemente, también con sorpresa. En varias ocasiones ella entrecerró los ojos en dirección de Ranma para luego fruncir el ceño. Ranma no entendía que pasaba, pero decidió dejarlo pasar e ignorarlo.

"Así que Ranma" empezó Kasumi "¿A que te dedicas?" preguntó.

"Oh, yo soy un pirata" confesó con una indiferencia igual a alguien que habla del clima.

Kasumi seguía siendo serena, pero Nabiki de pronto se volvió más cautelosa y desconfiada, sin embargo no dijo nada.

"Oh, parece peligroso" dijo Kasumi.

"Lo es, pero estoy acostumbrado, he sido pirata desde los once años. A decir verdad, el West Blue es tranquilo, yo nací e inicié como pirata en Grand Line, así que ahora que estoy en uno de los Blues me parece mucho más fácil"

Kasumi asintió aceptando el argumento lógico, mientras que los ojos de Nabiki se abrieron con sorpresa y cautela aún mayor.

"He oído historias de Grand Line. La mayoría parece ser de cuento de hadas" sonrió Kasumi.

"Créeme, la realidad supera a la ficción y por un tiro largo. Probablemente todos esos supuestos cuentos de hadas sean verdaderos, en Grand Line pensar con la lógica de alguno de los cuatro Blues es suicidio. Pero si, en Grand Line se reúnen los piratas más poderosos, así como los marines más fuertes y por supuesto, los mejores cazadores de recompensas de todo el mundo. Todos los piratas, cazadores de recompensas y marines que he encontrado aquí no son muy fuertes"

"¿Te has encontrado con muchos?" preguntó esta vez Nabiki, queriendo sacar cierta información de Ranma en particular. Y Ranma sabía que información en específico quería sacar.

"Bueno, no hace mucho que estoy aquí pero he derrotado un capitán pirata y su flota"

"¿Quién?" preguntó con curiosidad Nabiki.

"Hibiki Ryoga 'el tanque humano'… 32,000,000 de beries por recompensa" dijo Ranma.

Kasumi miró con sorpresa y Nabiki soltó un chillido.

"Oh, sorprendente" sonrió Kasumi "él es conocido por ser uno de los piratas más fuertes del West Blue"

Nabiki parecía empezar a hiperventilar, pero recuperó la compostura.

"En cuanto a Marines, he hundido varios barcos, aunque cara a cara solo he derrotado a un capitán de momento. En cuanto a cazadores de recompensas…" Ranma sonrió al notar a Nabiki poner más atención a lo que iba a decir, incluso Kasumi parecía un poco más atenta "No he encontrado más que uno… me encargué de ella…"

"¿E-ella?" repitió Nabiki con preocupación y algo de temor.

Kasumi también parecía preocupada, no había muchos cazadores de recompensas mujeres…

"Ah, si. Era una chica llamada Akane con un mazo de hierro grande… pero al final no fue un problema tratar con ella…" Ranma se regocijó un momento al ver las expresiones de miedo de las dos hermanas. Iba a rectificar que en realidad solo la había dejado inconsciente, pero no pudo.

Nabiki agarró el cuchillo con el que había estado cortando un trozo de carne y se lanzó a Ranma dispuesta a apuñalarlo "¡Ella era nuestra hermana!"

Sin esfuerzo, Ranma tomó la muñeca de Nabiki y le retorció el brazo en un ángulo antinatural lo que la hizo gemir de dolor y soltar el cuchillo.

"S-suéltame…" susurró Nabiki, evidentemente con miedo a pesar de intentar ocultarlo.

"¡Nabiki! R-Ranma, por favor no le hagas daño…" suplicó Kasumi. Ranma no pudo resistir cumplir la orden al ver los ojos de Kasumi que empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Nabiki fue puesta en libertad.

"Nabiki, no hagas nada" ordenó Kasumi a su hermana al verla intentar tomar el cuchillo de nuevo.

"¡El mató a Akane!"

Cuando la mano de Nabiki estaba a punto de agarrar el cuchillo del suelo, Ranma pisó el cuchillo, evitando que Nabiki lo tomara y sacando un chillido de terror de la misma.

"Yo no la maté"

"… ¿Eh?" dijo Nabiki con elocuencia.

"Yo no la maté. La dejé inconsciente y me fui. Digo, tal vez tenga algún moretón o algunas raspaduras, pero estoy positivamente seguro que aún esta con vida y en una sola pieza"

"Ah…" Nabiki sentía su cara ponerse roja en vergüenza, pero recuperó la compostura fácilmente, aunque parecía algo culpable… después de todo había culpado a su invitado de asesinar a su hermana y luego intentó apuñalarlo.

"Sin embargo… ¿Por qué Akane es una cazadora de recompensas? Si son sus hermanas ¿Por qué ella no está aquí con ustedes?" preguntó Ranma con verdadera curiosidad.

"No es asunto t-" empezó Nabiki.

"¡Nabiki!" alzó la voz Kasumi, deteniendo a su hermana "No será un problema decirle… además, se lo debes por intentar apuñalarlo"

"… Bien"

Ranma se acomodó en su asiento y prestó atención.

Nabiki comenzó "En realidad, Akane es una cazadora de recompensas por el mismo motivo por el cual yo suelo estar de vez en cuando fuera de la isla: Dinero" Nabiki dio a Kasumi una mirada, casi como si estuvieran hablando en silencio "… hace años, el antiguo gobernante de esta isla fue derrocado por otra persona, un hombre cruel. El antiguo gobernante era generoso con la gente y la calidad de vida en la isla era muy buena, pero con el nuevo gobernante la gente empezó a empobrecer. Ese es el motivo por el que hay calles y casas de buen aspecto, pero sin lujos. Como sea, el gobernante se adueñó de los astilleros de la isla haciendo un monopolio en cuanto a quien sale y quien entra. Akane se volvió cazadora de recompensas para obtener el dinero para pagar los impuestos excesivamente caros… además de que le gusta pelear y golpear gente, y al parecer si son piratas mejor, ella había contemplado unirse a la marina, pero se decidió por ser cazadora de recompensas ya que tenía más libertad así. Yo por mi parte… soy una navegante, he navegado por casi todo el West Blue. No hace falta mucho ingenio para saber que en esta era saber navegar un barco es una llave que te abre muchísimas puertas y oportunidades donde sea, por lo tanto, una fuente de dinero segura. He sido navegante de veleros mercantes, barcos de pasajeros e incluso unos cuantos de la marina, es por eso que a veces no estoy en la isla"

Kasumi miró al suelo con tristeza.

"Vaya, debe ser duro para Kasumi" dijo Ranma.

"¿Ah?" respondió Nabiki sin entender.

"Pues si, estando sola, con sus dos hermanas lejos, con la incertidumbre de si se encuentran bien…" Ranma dejó la frase colgando, y con satisfacción vio como una expresión de mortificación y culpa apareció en el rostro de Nabiki.

Para sorpresa de Nabiki y Ranma, Kasumi empezó a llorar en silencio.

"¿H-her-hermana? ¿Q-qué sucede?" preguntó Nabiki con voz tambaleante por el repentino llanto de su hermana.

El fleco de Ranma cubrió sus ojos, su expresión era indescifrable.

"Y-yo, es que" sollozó Kasumi "T-tu y Akane se esfuerzan tanto para traer el dinero aquí… yo no quería d-decirles… e-estamos en q-quiebra, la casa será e-embargada" Kasumi ya no pudo continuar ya que se echó a llorar de lleno.

Nabiki hubiera ido a consolar a su hermana a pesar de la mala noticia, pero se paralizó por una sensación extraña que sentía que venía de Ranma.

Los ojos de Ranma en realidad se habían vuelto rojos, debido al busouki rojo que inconscientemente había en ellos resultado de su furia actual. Nadie nunca jamás había sido capaz de sacar una lágrima de los ojos de Kasumi, eso, para Ranma, era como un pecado. Alguien en realidad había humillado a Kasumi hasta las lagrimas… una enorme aura de busouki rojo enojado rodeaba a Ranma. Al carajo la información. Al carajo la discreción. Al carajo con la comida. Alguien había hecho llorar a Kasumi. Ay de aquella desafortunada alma que pronto no caminaría entre los vivos, más le valdría no haber nacido.

Respirando profundamente varias veces, Ranma se obligó a calmarse, o su aura podría destruir la casa de sus anfitrionas.

"¿Quien es? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?" preguntó Ranma conteniendo su enojo lo mejor que podía.

"¿Quién?" respondió Nabiki aún algo asustada por la manifestación de busouki iracundo de Ranma.

"El gobernante de este lugar"

"¿Q-que piensas hacer?" preguntó Nabiki.

"No se, tal vez lo cuelgue sobre un puente, tal vez lo ahorque con sus propios intestinos, podría cortarle la entrepierna y obligarlo a comérsela, aunque también lo podría simplemente empalar o crucificar, todo depende de lo que me encuentre" en su furia actual, Ranma no notó las inquietantes formas de tortura que mencionaba como si nada, asustando a las dos hermanas "podría arrojarlo a los cocodrilos…"

"Um, no harías eso ¿o sí?" preguntó débilmente Kasumi.

"¿D-de donde sacas esas ideas de todos modos?" preguntó Nabiki inquieta.

"CP9" respondió Ranma sin darse cuenta.

"Ah… ¿CP9?" repitió Nabiki sin saber a qué se refería.

"No importa. ¿Podrías contestar mis preguntas?"

"Lo puedes encontrar en el enorme castillo que resalta por toda la isla. No hay forma de que lo pases por alto, pero el castillo es grande, te puedes perder dentro de él" respondió Nabiki al fin.

"Ya veo… ¿Y mi otra pregunta…?"

"Su nombre es Gosunkugi"

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron con sorpresa ¿Gosunkugi? ¿El perdedor enclenque de su vida pasada?... ese idiota le había dado algunos problemas a Ranma, no por que fuera un desafío o por su fuerza, sino por su manipulación de artículos mágicos que cayeron en su poder de forma aleatoria. Le había hecho pasar malos ratos y ahora… ¡se había atrevido a hacer llorar a Kasumi!

"Ya veo. Bueno, iré a-…" Ranma no pudo terminar de hablar.

"R-Ranma, no tienes porque hacer esto, tendrás más problemas de los que seguro ya tienes y y-yo no quiero eso…" dijo Kasumi débilmente.

"No, Kasumi. En lo poco que te he conocido, he visto que eres una buena persona, dulce y tierna, no puedo pasar por alto a alguien que te ha hecho llorar, además, el es el gobernante, por lo tanto asociado con el gobierno mundial y la marina, y yo, como pirata, soy su enemigo. Es natural que vaya a acabar con él" contestó Ranma.

"… ¿En verdad puedes ayudarnos?" preguntó de forma débil Kasumi, pero con esperanza.

"Claro que sí. Déjalo en mis manos"

"G-Gracias. Si hay algo que pudiera hacer para pagar por-…"

"Oh, hay algo" respondió Ranma a Kasumi.

"Oh ¿Qué es?"

Ranma sonrió "¡Únete a mi tripulación! ¡Eres una excelente cocinera! y estamos en necesidad de un cocinero, así que…"

"¡No!" gritó Nabiki "hermana ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te volverías una pirata!"

Kasumi ignoró a Nabiki "¿Y podrías liberar a la isla?... ¿Podrías ayudar a mi familia?"

"Por supuesto. Pero quiero que sepas esto, aún si decides no unirte, iré a acabar con Gosunkugi. No quiero que te sientas obligada a navegar conmigo y mi tripulación. Quiero que mi gente navegue conmigo porque quieren y es su decisión hacerlo. No voy a obligar a nadie a unirse. Eso sería ir en contra de la libertad que representa ser un pirata" dijo Ranma con seguridad.

"Y-yo…"

"No es necesario que me digas nada aún. Estaré en la isla unos pocos días más. Ahora mientras tanto… iré a hacer a Gosunkugi una… visita" cualquiera podía percibir la malicia en la palabra 'visita'.

Nabiki y Kasumi lo vieron salir con una expresión determinada en su rostro. Ninguna de las dos sabía que pensar, pero sentían esperanza.

…

_Esa misma noche…_

…

Ranma, Ryu y Kuno estaban frente al castillo, en una parte donde no había guardias. Ranma les había dado una versión corta, simplemente les dijo que debían acabar con el gobernante del lugar por una cuenta pasada y tanto Ryu como Kuno obedecieron sin chistar.

El plan era simple: Divide y conquista. Ranma, Ryu y Kuno se separarían y tomarían rumbos distintos, avanzando con discreción tendrían que dar con Gosunkugi tarde o temprano.

"Bien. ¿Están listos?" preguntó Ranma.

Ryu y Kuno asintieron con determinación.

"Bueno, entonces… ¡En marcha!" indicó Ranma.

Los tres fueron por caminos distintos…

…

_Con Kuno…_

…

Kuno avanzó a trote, dando giros en los caminos cerrados. Encontrar guardias no fue un problema, los guardias eran escasamente entrenados, solo armados con una lanza, una espada y una pistola. Kuno pasó los primeros minutos sin siquiera desenvainar su espada, simplemente dejando inconscientes a los guardias con un golpe de la empuñadura de la espada.

Pronto se abrió camino a una especie de patio, donde desgraciadamente había al menos treinta guardias que se volvieron a mirarlo. Uno dio la señal de alarma y los demás se lanzaron a atacar al intruso.

Kuno tuvo que desenvainar para hacer frente a sus atacantes, ninguno muy fuerte, pero superado numéricamente. Kuno recortó los pechos de tres de los guardias, sacándolos del combate pero realmente sin una herida de gravedad.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

De pronto, llegaron alrededor de setenta guardias más.

Si, una noche larga.

…

_Con Ryu…_

…

Ryu caminaba sin preocupación. Había sido descubierto por un par de guardias pero los dejó fuera de combate de un solo golpe. Pero sabía que eso no iba a durar, su estilo de pelea por naturaleza era ruidoso y poderoso, solo estaba esperando encontrarse con alguien más fuerte o con un grupo grande de guardias para dar rienda suelta a su poder.

Llegaron veinte guardias. Hubo veinte sonidos sordos. A continuación, hubo veinte cuerpos inconscientes.

"Caray ¿No tienen vergüenza? Tal debilidad…" se regodeó Ryu. "Bueno, ya que no quieren empezar a atacar de verdad… yo tomare la ofensiva"

Ryu empezó a derrotar a los siguientes guardias que venían a su posición de una manera distinta. Sin duda mucho más violenta y dolorosa, pero no verdaderamente letal. Además de eso, ahora estaba haciendo grandes destrozos por donde pasaba, haciendo un escándalo y atrayendo guardias como moscas a la luz… y nunca mejor dicho, ya que dichas moscas terminaron… quemadas.

"Bah, no sirven ni para calentar"

En su dirección venían alrededor de un centenar de guardias.

"Su funeral"

Y así empezó una pelea totalmente unilateral.

…

_Con Ranma…_

…

Ranma corría sigilosamente entre los pasillos, aprovechando las distracciones de sus compañeros. Pero eso no quería decir que no se topó con unos guardias aquí y allá, más no lo retrasaron ni un poco.

Ranma ahora maldecía no tomarse la molestia de aprender Kenbunshoku Haki, eso le habría ayudado mucho en esa situación. Pero probablemente no aprendería a usarlo en el corto plazo.

Para un cambio, Ranma vio una gran piedra caer del techo para aplastarlo, pero Ranma a rompió de un puñetazo sin problema. Mirando atrás vio que un ladrillo del suelo estaba más abajo que los demás. "_Grandioso" _pensó Ranma _"Ahora también hay trampas"_

Pasando varios minutos corriendo y varias trampas después, dichas trampas superadas como si fueran juegos de un parque, entre las que destacaban un pozo con cocodrilos, flechas con fuego y paredes con picos cerrándose, Ranma llegó al fin a otro sitio. Era algo así como un jardín, el suelo tenía pasto, había un pequeño y bonito estanque, y había arbolitos aquí y allá… oh, en la habitación también había trescientos guardias viéndolo.

Ranma se sintió petulante ante la confianza de los guardias en sus números, siendo que un poco de Haoshoku Haki los pondría fuera de combate sin siquiera mover un dedo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, uno de los guardias gritó de dolor y cayó con una herida de cuchillo en el abdomen.

El responsable fue…

"¿Nabiki?"

En efecto, era Nabiki. Ella fue hacía Ranma y se puso de espaldas con él, con una daga en su mano izquierda.

"Realmente Ranma, no pensé que en verdad fueras a intentar algo contra Gosunkugi. Pero ahí estas, en la noche causando alboroto en el castillo. Supongo que no debí desconfiar de ti" admitió Nabiki.

"Deja eso, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" preguntó Ranma. Ahora que Nabiki estaba aquí no podía usar el Haoshoku Haki para acabar con los guardias rápido, tendría que ser del modo antiguo.

Nabiki señaló el suelo a unos metros, donde había un agujero en el suelo.

"¿Un pasadizo?" preguntó Ranma.

"Si, uno secreto. Solo Akane, Kasumi y yo sabemos de él" respondió Nabiki.

"¿Cómo sabías de eso?"

"No fuimos honestas del todo contigo cuando te explicamos las cosas" contestó Nabiki "Ya que irás contra Gosunkugi, sería bueno que supieras esto, para entender mejor porque estas luchando" dijo Nabiki.

"Está bien. Pero antes dime, ¿Kasumi está bien?"

"Sí, no te preocupes por ella" contestó Nabiki, entonces empezó a explicar "Te dijimos que el antiguo gobernante del lugar fue derrocado por Gosunkugi"

"Si…"

"Ese antiguo gobernante… era Soun Tendo, mi padre"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Mi padre, era un fuerte peleador, pero Gosunkugi tiene un poder extraño y lo derrotó y tomó su trono. Papá murió ese día…"

"Lo siento"

"No te preocupes. Gosunkugi creció en esta misma isla y siempre fue algo patético, los mayores lo ignoraban y los de su misma edad lo despreciaban. Pero el estaba enamorado de Akane. Él se fue unos años y cuando volvió ocurrió lo de mi padre… Este castillo, nos solía pertenecer a papá, mamá, Kasumi, Akane y a mí. Pero papá y mamá murieron, mi padre asesinado por Gosunkugi y mamá en el parto de Akane, es así como sé del pasadizo secreto. Gosunkugi amenazó que si Akane no se casaba con él nos iba a llevar a la ruina… Akane lo rechazó… supongo que sabes el resto. Por eso, yo te puedo guiar hasta donde está Gosunkugi, pero te debo advertir que es fuerte" terminó Nabiki.

"No hay problema, déjamelo a mi" contestó con confianza y una mirada de determinación.

"Ranma… gracias"

Ranma se sorprendió, Nabiki casi nunca agradecía con sinceridad, al menos no en su vida pasada. Sonrió "No es nada. Ahora vamos"

A lo largo de la plática, Ranma había estado peleando con los guardias. Ahora lo que quedaba en la habitación eran trescientos guardias inconscientes.

Ranma y Nabiki caminaron por los pasillos, curiosamente despejados de guardias. Nabiki estaba algo preocupada, pero Ranma solo se estaba mentalizando para el combate. Al cabo de veinte minutos de caminata en silencio llegaron a un par de puertas corredizas grandes, con dos antorchas a los lados-

"Es aquí…" susurró Nabiki, pero Ranma la pudo oír por el silencio.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron.

…

_Con Kuno…_

…

Kuno terminó de limpiar al último de sus enemigos y siguió avanzando, aunque se sentía perdido. Tras algo de caminata se encontró con que oía a alguien corriendo en su dirección. Se preparó para desenvainar pero…

"¿Ryu?"

"¿Kuno?"

…

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntaron los dos a la vez.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" volvieron a hablar a la vez.

"¡Estoy avanzando!..." hablaron al mismo tiempo.

"… Mierda" finalmente maldijeron los dos, al darse cuenta que habían estado corriendo en círculos.

…

_De vuelta con Ranma y Nabiki…_

…

La habitación a la que entraron era bastante amplia, pero solo estaba adornada como una típica habitación japonesa. Al otro lado de la misma, estaba sentado Gosunkugi, aparentemente tan débil como siempre, vestido con una Yukata blanca completamente. La expresión de confianza serena que tenía enfermaba a Ranma.

"Así que Nabiki, te las arreglaste para conseguir ayuda de alguien… ¿o le has chantajeado?... oh, no me digas que… hmm ¿Tal vez lo sedujiste?" habló con burla Gosunkugi.

Ante el insulto a Nabiki, Ranma enfureció más de lo que ya estaba.

Nabiki, cegada por el rencor y la humillación se lanzó a Gosunkugi con su daga en posición de ataque. Pero antes de que siquiera le hiciera algo, el brazo de Gosunkugi se llenó de musculo, y pelo… y garras, deteniendo el ataque de Nabiki y mandándola a azotar al otro lado de la habitación, con un desagradable golpe en la cabeza, del cual salía un pequeño hilo de sangre.

"¡Nabiki!" Ranma se arrodilló junto a ella. Se desgarró una parte de su playera con precisión haciendo una venda y envolviendo la cabeza de Nabiki, la cual aún estaba consciente, pero aturdida y adolorida.

"Lo que me pregunto, es como has accedido a ayudar a alguien como ella" escupió Gosunkugi con desprecio, mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su yukata y su cuerpo empezaba a crecer y a volverse peludo, su boca se volvió un hocico.

"¿Una fruta del diablo?" preguntó Ranma para si mismo.

Gosunkugi lo pudo escuchar "Así es. Esta es la Bea Bea no mi, modelo oso pardo" (Bea= Oso)

"Hmp" Ranma dio una ultima mirada a Nabiki, la cual no pudo resistir y se deslizó en la inconsciencia "Puedes ser un usuario de una fruta del diablo, pero no eres al primero que derroto, y ciertamente no eres el más fuerte al que me he enfrentado. Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a Nabiki y a Kasumi"

Enojado porque su oponente no se asustó con el poder de su Akuma no mi, Gosunkugi soltó un rugido de rabia y se lazó a Ranma (Akuma no mi= Fruta del Diablo)

En realidad, Ranma se sorprendió un poco al notar que la velocidad de Gosunkugi era bastante decente, y que probablemente era un poco más fuerte que Akane, aunque no podía decirlo con seguridad. De lo que si estaba seguro es que era resistente, ni de lejos como Ryoga o Ryu ni Ranma, pero tenía cierta durabilidad.

Pero incluso con esa velocidad, Ranma esquivaba como si nada con ayuda de su Kami-e (Kami-e= hoja de papel. Se llama así por que por el modo en que se esquiva, parece que se estuviese hecho de papel)

Gosunkugi se estaba frustrando. El no sabía que tipo de ayuda había conseguido Nabiki y no le importó, pero él tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Ranma, decidió que iba a intentar entrenar un poco, por lo tanto decidió no usar busouki ni Rokushiki, ni Yamasenken ni Umisenken. Sería solo su fuerza y velocidad normales, e incluso tendría que contenerse un poco.

Ranma empezó a lanzar golpes que chocaban con los propios golpes de Gosunkugi, sorprendiendo a su enemigo. Pero Gosunkugi sonrió al notar los pequeños cortes sangrantes en los nudillos de Ranma, producto de chocar sus nudillos en las garras de oso que tenía. Pero su mirada de triunfo cambió a una de horror al ver como sus garras se desmoronaban, hechas añicos resultado del constante golpeteo con los nudillos de Ranma.

Ranma aprovechó su shock para golpear varias veces su estómago de oso, pero sosteniéndolo del cuello para evitar que saliese volando. Gosunkugi se recuperó y pateó a Ranma para poner distancia. Sin embargo Ranma cerró la distancia otra vez, ahora metiendo una docena de golpes en la cara de Gosunkugi, el cual luego chocó contra la pared de atrás con algo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

Mientras Gosunkugi se levantaba, Ranma empezó a recordar la imagen de Kasumi llorando y se empezó a enfadar otra vez. Sin previo aviso, Gosunkugi sacó un arpón de un compartimiento que estaba debajo del suelo, luego disparó a Ranma. Más Ranma lo esquivó sin problema y corrió a él.

Ranma había recuperado la furia que tenía al ver llorar a Kasumi. Mandó al diablo el no usar sus mejores técnicas, Gosunkugi lo merecía.

Ranma esquivó los intentos de defensa de Gosunkugi y de una patada lo mandó al otro lado de la habitación con la mandíbula dislocada. El gobernante empezó a comprender que quizá había mordido más de lo que podía masticar en su boca de oso.

Gosunkugi no tuvo tiempo ni de intentar levantarse, ya que Ranma plantó sus brazos peludos al suelo con sus piernas, para luego empezar a golpear brutalmente la cabeza de Gosunkugi una y otra vez. Tras unos minutos, la cara de Gosunkugi era totalmente morada, pero no se distinguía al estar cubierta de sangre. Por último, Ranma puso busouki en su puño y-

…

Se detuvo.

El sorprendentemente aún consciente Gosunkugi se preguntó entre la bruma de dolor que había hecho parar a Ranma.

"_¿Qué dirá Kasumi si lo mato?" _pensaba Ranma "_Ganas no me faltan. Pero… estoy haciendo esto por Kasumi, yo lo sé y ella lo sabe. Si llegara a matar a Gosunkugi ella se culparía a si misma por su muerte. Ella no podría vivir con su consciencia diciéndole que es responsable de la muerte de alguien, aún si es indirectamente"_

Lentamente, Ranma dejó caer su puño, ya sin busouki.

"_No puedo. Kasumi nunca se perdonaría. Sé que ella es muy buena y me perdonaría, pero no se perdonaría a si misma… no puedo hacer esto" _terminó de pensar Ranma.

Ese tiempo de descanso fue suficiente para Gosunkugi para recuperarse un poco.

"¡Ranma! ¡Cuidado!"

Ranma notó que ese último grito fue de Nabiki, lo cuál quería decir que ella ya estaba consciente. Eso fue lo único que pudo racionalizar antes de sentir un agudo dolor en el hombro.

Gosunkugi había aprovechado la distracción de Ranma, liberó sus manos, tomó el arpón que anteriormente había arrojado y lo clavó en el hombro del chico.

"…" Ranma no se permitió gritar, no le daría el placer.

Se oyó un ruido sordo y luego Gosunkugi cayó inconsciente, para revelar a Nabiki detrás de él. Nabiki le había golpeado con la empuñadura de su daga en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente al fin.

"V-Vaya gracias"

Nabiki no dijo nada, avanzó y abrazó a Ranma. No había nada lujurioso, el abrazo era de agradecimiento y alegría.

"T-tonto" al fin habló Nabiki "Soy yo la que debería agradecerte…"

"Oh, he ensuciado tu ropa"

El hombro de Ranma donde había tenido el arpón obviamente sangraba libremente, manchando de sangre el cuerpo de Ranma y su ropa, y a la hora de abrazarlo, también a Nabiki.

"Bueno, es reciproco" Nabiki habló desgarrándose una parte de su pantalón y haciendo una venda para envolver el hombro de Ranma sin importarle las protestas de éste. Cuando terminó de vendar a Ranma, preguntó "¿Qué hacemos con él?" refiriéndose a Gosunkugi.

"Tengo una idea…"

En ese momento llegaron Kuno y Ryu.

"¡Capitán!" exclamaron alarmados al ver la herida de Ranma.

"Hola, Ryu, Kuno. Bonito que se unan a nosotros… oh, esta herida perece peor de lo que es, no se preocupen. Necesito que me hagan un favor…"

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Ryu.

"Tráiganme del barco-…"

…

_Una semana después…_

…

Ranma y su tripulación estaban listos para zarpar… con una adición. Kasumi había decidido unirse a su tripulación, ya que así ella ya no sería una carga para sus hermanas, pero esa solo era una de las razones, también decidió ir por gratitud a Ranma, y por último, ella quería ver más del mundo, ella era la única de las hermanas que nunca había salido de la isla y su curiosidad y deseo de ver el mundo aumentó con las historias que sus hermanas le contaban del exterior, así pues tomó la oferta de Ranma con felicidad pero con cierto dolor de despedirse del lugar que había llamado hogar durante tantos años.

Ranma se había encargado de Gosunkugi. Mientras estaba inconsciente, Ranma le abrió la piel y en su cuerpo puso un pequeño pedazo de kairouseki, anulando los efectos de su fruta del diablo y de hecho, haciéndolo más débil de lo que fue antes. Gosunkugi residía en prisión.

Nadie sabía que iba a suceder con el gobierno, pero Ranma pensó que Nabiki terminaría por tomar las riendas de la isla.

Ranma y su tripulación zarparon. No había gente para despedirlos ni nada, de hecho, el único motivo por el que habían permanecido en la isla porque Kasumi había insistido que no debían zarpar hasta que la herida de Ranma estuviera curada. Ya no había ni una cicatriz.

"¿Así que a donde vamos?" se oyó la pregunta tras varios minutos en los que se alejaron considerablemente de la isla.

La pregunta no vino de Ryu, ni de Kuno, ni de la recién integrada Kasumi, ni tampoco de ninguno de sus otros hombres…

… …

"¡¿Nabiki?!"

"Pareces sorprendido Ranma" sonrió Nabiki.

"Pero, yo… tú… ¿quién va a gobernar ahora?"

"No es mi problema" contestó Nabiki "sin Kasumi ahí, ya no tengo nada más en esa isla, este lugar es tan bueno como cualquier otro, de hecho, mejor que cualquier otro, ya que estás tú y Kasumi. Se navegar y tengo experiencia en ello, no sé si puedo estar a la altura de Grand Line, pero puedo y voy a aprender a estarlo. Además, quiero saber porque no puedo leer tu mente"

"¿Leer… mi mente?"

"¿No te lo dije? Soy una usuaria de Akuma no mi. Comí la Psi Psi no mi. Puedo leer la mente de los demás y saber si mienten o no"

"Espera ¿Quiere decir que puedes ver los recuerdos de la gente?" preguntó alarmado Ranma de que subida pasada fuera descubierta.

"No, solo puedo ver lo que la gente piensa en el momento, no puedo ahondar en sus memorias. También se cuando alguien miente, no importa lo bien que lo haga. Pero por algún motivo, no puedo leer tu mente"

"Hey, es por eso que estabas haciendo miradas extrañas en la cena el otro día mientras me mirabas. Intentabas leer mi mente y te sorprendía que no pudieras hacerlo ¿no?"

"Exacto. Pero bueno, ahora soy tu navegante y tesorera"

"… ¿Tesorera?" Ranma se puso pálido. La Nabiki codiciosa de su vida pasada no se había ido del todo al parecer.

"Si. No te preocupes, no saltaré mi poder sobre el tuyo en este asunto, pero el capitán es eso ¿no? Deja que me encargue del dinero yo y tu de la tripulación"

Ranma suspiró "Está bien" pero estaba feliz. Nabiki era excelente con el dinero y finanzas, tenerla de su lado era tranquilizante, además de que era navegante. De hecho, con su Psi Psi no mi podría aprender a navegar en Grand Line en un solo día si consiguieran a un navegante con experiencia que le enseñara a Nabiki.

"Oh ¿Y Akane?" preguntó Ranma.

"Ella puede cuidarse sola, es fuerte, pero un poco engreída. Estará bien" contestó Nabiki, luego fue a abrazar a su hermana Kasumi, la cual estaba feliz de estar en compañía de Nabiki.

"Si tu lo dices…"

…

_Tres días después…_

_En a isla natal de Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane…_

…

El ojo de Akane tembló.

Se las había arreglado para derrotar y cobrar la recompensa de un pirata de cuatro millones por recompensa… y de pronto regresa a casa y se entera de que Gosunkugi había sido derrotado y que sus dos hermanas se habían vuelto piratas.

"Felgrand D. Ranma" susurró "Es tu culpa que mis hermanas sean piratas…"

Akane le perseguiría hasta el fin de la tierra para derrotarlo.

Pero incluso así, ella no era tan arrogante como para pensar que ella sola le podría vencer a él y su tripulación y 'salvar' a Kasumi y Nabiki.

Akane tenía trabajo que hacer.

…

…

…

Notas de autor: Otro capítulo más ahora pasaré a acarar las edades de los personajes. Akane tendrá un papel importante más adelante en la historia y también se hará más fuerte.

Ranma -16 años

Ryu -17 años

Kuno -17 años

Nabiki -17 años

Kasumi -19 años

Akane -16 años

Ryoga -16 años

Kodachi -16 años

Recuerden que de momento la historia se desarrolla diez años antes de la línea de tiempo original de One Piece. Ahora describiré las vestimentas que usan, o que usaran a menudo.

Ranma- camisa roja sin mangas, pantalón negro. Su collar en su cuello (cambiará en el futuro)

Ryu- camiseta negra, pantalón verde estilo militar, un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza. También tiene guantes de cuero sin dedos.

Kuno- su hakama azul habitual con el que aparece en la serie, pero tiene una Katana en lugar de un bokken.

Nabiki- pantalones de mezclilla apretados y blusa amarilla (cambiará en el futuro, de hecho, frecuentemente)

Kasumi- Una blusa rosa conservadora con pantalones grises holgados y cómodos, su cabello en una cola de caballo sobre su hombro.

Akane- pantalones amarillos holgados y cómodos, con una playera azul simple. También tiene su mazo atado a la espalda.

Ryoga- (dejó de usar el atuendo que tenía) camisa amarilla sin mangas, pañuelo rayado en la frente, pantalones negros con varias bolsas.

Kodachi- (aunque de momento no importa mucho) leotardo verde con botas altas blancas, también usa un abrigo largo color azul oscuro.

Es todo… supongo, hasta otra… ¡comenten por favor!


	6. Capítulo 5

Notas de autor: Nuevo capítulo. Solo debo recordarles que Nabiki era Ooc por haber nacido y sido criada en otra realidad con circunstancias diferentes a las originales. En este capítulo Ranma va a mostrar gran parte de su poder, pero para los que han visto One Piece sabrán que está lejos de estar siquiera cerca de los fuertes de Grand Line. No poseo Ranma ½ ni One Piece, si así es, no me llamo Rumiko Takahashi ni Eichiro Oda.

"Discurso"

"_pensamientos"_

"**Técnicas"**

**Umi no Akai Akuma.**

Habían estado navegando por ya unas semanas desde la incorporación de Nabiki y Kasumi a la tripulación. Habían tocado dos islas más, pero sin incidentes importantes, ya que no querían llamar la atención, compraron comida en lugar de robarla. Actualmente, estaban en otra isla, en un pueblo.

Ranma caminaba junto a Ryu y Nabiki. Kasumi, Kuno y los demás se habían quedado en el barco hasta que su capitán y sus dos acompañantes regresaran con algo de información.

El capitán se espació en sus pensamientos. Estaba recordando su anterior encuentro con Ryoga y su tripulación. Es cierto que la tripulación de Ryoga no era un verdadero desafío para él o para Ryu o Kuno, pero le preocupaba que sus demás hombres o peor aún, Nabiki y Kasumi, tuvieran que encontrarse con los miembros de otra tripulación en ausencia de Ranma, Ryu y Kuno.

La tripulación de Ryoga por ejemplo, mientras que no era muy especial, se podía ver como los hombres eran más fuertes que la media y que tenían cierta habilidad con la espada, además de que tenían experiencia navegando y peleando con marines y con otras tripulaciones. En cambio la tripulación de Ranma no tenía ni entrenamiento ni experiencia.

"_Hay que cambiar eso"_ pensó.

Llegando a un punto, Ranma, Ryu y Nabiki se separaron para buscar información… o al menos eso hicieron Ryu y Nabiki, pues Ranma fue al techo de una construcción alta, escogió un lugar con sombra y se quedó dormido.

…

_Horas después…_

…

Una patada en el costado sacó a Ranma de su sueño.

"¡Ay!"

"Bienvenido de nuevo capitán" dijo Ryu con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Ah?" Ranma se levantó lentamente "Ryu, ¿encontraron algo interesante?" Ranma ociosamente notó que aún era de día, pues había un agradable sol.

"Yo no, más que unas ofertas en pescado, pero Nabiki dice haber encontrado algo interesante" dijo Ryu.

"Bien, primero, vamos a por esa oferta de pescado, luego con Nabiki"

…

_Una hora más tarde…_

…

Ya en el Nidhogg y con diez kilos de pescado, Ranma se reunió con Nabiki en su camarote privado, mientras la mayoría de su tripulación estaba en el casino y Ryu estaba entrenando con Kuno. Kasumi hacía la cena.

"Así que ¿Qué hallaste?" preguntó curioso el capitán.

"Primero oí a varios aldeanos hablando acerca de que capturaron a un pirata o algo así, pero el alivio con el que hablaban me dio curiosidad… así que indagué un poco en sus mentes para ver en que pensaban. Al parecer, el pirata más buscado del West Blue fue capturado hace unos días, el sujeto tenía una recompensa de 41,000,000. Ahora el más buscado es un tal 'tanque humano' Ryoga"

"Oh Ryoga"

"Si, adivino que te has encontrado con él, pero ya me contarás en otro momento. Como sea, ese pirata ha sido enviado a Grand Line para ser encerrado, pero tenía un tesoro de varios millones que fue confiscado por la marina y sigue aquí en el West Blue"

"¡Excelente!" sonó Ranma con emoción "¿Dónde precisamente?"

Nabiki fue al librero y sacó un mapa, luego lo extendió sobre la mesa "Si lo que oí era correcto… aquí" dijo señalando una isla en el mapa no muy lejana a la isla donde se hallaban en ese momento "Estamos a solo cuatro días de navegación de llegar ahí, tres si usamos la caldera. Pero ese no es problema. El problema es que es una isla de la marina, estimo que halla entre 300 y 1000 marines entrenados y armados ahí, y al menos dos capitanes"

"Hmm" oh, por supuesto que mil marines no serían problema para él, siempre y cuando fueran solo marines comunes, pero eran sus demás tripulantes incluso Kuno los que le preocupaban. El único que no le causaba pendiente era Ryu. "Bueno, no hay ganancia si no hay riesgo. ¡Ryu!" Ryu apareció unos momentos después "Ryu, pregúntale a Kasumi que necesita para la cocina y manda a alguien a comprar. Zarpamos en dos horas, también dile a los demás que preparen el barco para salir"

Ryu asintió y se fue. Secretamente le gustaba ser el segundo al mando pues significaba que podía ordenarle a los demás, aunque solo estuviera transmitiendo las órdenes de su capitán.

Tres horas más tarde, solo se podía ver al Nidhogg alejándose de la isla.

…

_Cuatro días más tarde…_

…

Habían decidido no usar la caldera para apresurar su llegada a la isla, después de todo no tenían ninguna prisa y en realidad solo iban ahí más que nada por diversión y en segunda instancia por dinero.

Por supuesto, Nabiki había estado emocionada con la posibilidad de que se hicieran con varios millones de beries, pero incluso ella entendía que a Ranma eso no le importaba mucho y si iban ahí era más que nada por el gusto de destruir una base de la marina. Por supuesto, Nabiki y Kasumi estaban nerviosas, sin embargo Ryu, Kuno y el resto de la tripulación estaban expectantes.

"¡Muy bien!" sonó Ranma. Todos estaban en la cubierta escuchándolo "Kuno, te quedas a defender el Nidhogg, Nabiki y Kasumi también se quedan, Ryu y los demás conmigo a la isla"

Por supuesto, había unos cuantos problemas con esa predisposición.

"¿Qué?" Nabiki expresó su desacuerdo "Solo hay tres en el barco y solo uno de ellos en realidad lo puede defender ¡La simple cantidad de cañones nos hundirá!"

"Tranquila" dijo Ranma "Al desembarcar en la isla, nuestra prioridad es inhabilitar los cañones, así que si ellos quieren tomar el Nidhogg tendrá que ser subiendo a él y ahí es donde Kuno los acaba y ya"

Nabiki aún no parecía muy convencida, pero decidió confiar en su capitán.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la isla se podía ver. También se distinguía que había marines corriendo ahí y allá, obviamente el Nidhogg no había pasado desapercibido y mucho menos con las banderas piratas en él.

Como era de esperarse, antes de que siquiera tocaran tierra ya les estaban disparando con cañones. Pero las balas de cañón fueron fácilmente bloqueadas por Ryu, Kuno y Ranma. Al cabo de cinco minutos, al fin habían llegado.

"¡Una última orden!" gritó Ranma a sus hombres "ustedes esperen cinco minutos a partir de que yo haya bajado, después síganme"

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó uno de sus tripulantes, no contento con dejar solo a su capitán en una isla llena de marines aunque fuera solo cinco minutos.

"Confíen en mí" y sin esperar respuesta Ranma fue a la isla.

Ranma sabía que sus escasos veinte hombres serían totalmente vencidos si los dejaba ir así como así. Tras un pequeño cálculo de los marines en la playa, los que se veían más a lo lejos y los que había en la base, Ranma calculaba que había alrededor de mil marines, todos ellos armados y entrenados. Ranma pasó corriendo, ignorando a los marines que se le cruzaban y destruyendo un cañón en el proceso, hasta que llegó a un sitio más o menos en el centro de la isla. Notó con regocijo como tenía a su alrededor a al menos 200 marines.

Entonces soltó una poderosa ola de Haoshoku Haki, que debió haber noqueado al menos 800 hombres. Esa fue otro motivo por el cual no dejó a sus hombres entrar a la isla de inmediato, sabía que su tripulación sufriría los efectos del haki del conquistador si los dejaba ir con él.

Aún quedaban dos minutos antes de que sus hombres tuvieran luz verde para llegar a tierra, así que decidió divertirse un poco con los marines aún conscientes.

Dos minutos después y cien marines inconscientes añadiéndose a los 800 que ya lo estaban, fue cuando la tripulación fue a unirse a su capitán.

La mayoría de sus hombres lo miraba con asombro, admiración y respeto al haber derrotado a 900 marines en cinco minutos, pero Ryu le dio a Ranma una mirada de ligera molestia. Ryu sabía del Haoshoku Haki y que Ranma lo podía usar, pues Ranma se lo había explicado a él, a Nabiki, Kasumi y Kuno. Le molestaba que ahora ya no tenía muchos contra quién pelear.

Los entre 100 y 150 marines restantes atacaron a la tripulación de Ranma y empezaron a luchar entre sí.

"Bueno, a por el tesoro- ¡Whoa!"

Ranma apenas esquivó una espada, una espada gigante… que estaba siendo sostenida por dos manos gigantes, dos brazos gigantes y un cuerpo gigante para el caso.

"De ninguna manera maldita. ¿Qué hace un capitán gigante en el West Blue?" Ranma se sorprendió, ver a un marine gigante fuera de Grand Line era raro pero de ningún modo imposible.

Sus hombres también parecían asustados, pero siguieron combatiendo a los marines de la playa.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" sonó el gigante.

Ranma había enfrentado gigantes antes, eran muy, muy fuertes, pero era fácil golpearlos, pero también eran extremadamente resistentes aunque no muy veloces, o al menos Ranma no había encontrado uno particularmente veloz.

"Genial, otra vez tendré que usar técnicas que estaban destinadas a Grand Line" gruñó Ranma con fastidio. **"Gekido Ken"**

El golpe no hizo ni tambalearse al gigante, pero a pesar de no haber hecho daño real, no pasó desapercibido.

"He, eres fuerte enano, yo normalmente ni siento los golpes de los humanos normales, pero he podido sentir el tuyo" sonrió el capitán para luego agitar su enorme espada en dirección de Ranma.

Mientras tanto, la tripulación de Ranma no estaba muy bien, varios habían sido heridos, pero ninguno de gravedad ya que Ryu acababa con los marines que pudieran causar un daño letal, fue de hecho solo gracias a Ryu que estaban venciendo. En el proceso, Ryu se las había ingeniado para destruir veinte cañones.

Ranma estaba esquivando desesperadamente, no es que el gigante fuera muy veloz, pero cuando la espada chocaba con el suelo agrietaba la tierra quitando lugares estables donde Ranma pudiera esquivar. Si Ranma aterrizaba en tierra agrietada y perdía el equilibrio por ello, el gigante podría conseguir golpearlo.

Ranma se la arregló para aterrizar un poco alejado de su oponente. Tomó un árbol que estaba a su lado, lo arrancó de la tierra y lo arrojó a la cara del gigante, el cual pudo bloquear el tronco con su espada, pero se descuidó un segundo y eso fue lo que Ranma buscaba.

"**Gekido Mouko Takabisha"**

La ráfaga de busouki rojo voló al estómago del capitán, causando verdadero daño, ya que un grito de dolor y sorpresa salió de la boca del gigante.

Ranma sonrió. Al parecer el busouki era una energía bastante fuerte incluso para un gigante.

"**Double Gekido Mouko Takabisha"**

Esta vez Ranma soltó dos ráfagas de busouki, una con cada brazo, que fueron a parar a las espinillas del gigante, lo cual lo hico gritar y caer de rodillas.

La altura del gigante había disminuido, Ranma saltó a la cara del mismo dispuesto a darle un fuerte Gekido ken en la mandíbula, pero el gigante lo atrapó con su mano izquierda. Lo estaba mirando con furia. Ranma golpeaba los dedos del gigante para intentar liberarse, sin éxito. El gigante se levantó y luego lo apretó, agrietando las costillas de Ranma y luego lo azotó varias veces contra el suelo, luego lo puso frente a sus ojos para examinar si había muerto.

Para desgracia del gigante, Ranma no solo no había muerto, sino que aún estaba consciente. Mal herido, costillas fracturadas, sangre salía de su boca y de su nariz, también había una herida sangrante en su frente, pero aún consciente. Acercarlo a su cara fue un error.

"mal por ti Polifemo" sonrió Ranma escupiendo un poco de sangre "**Double Gekido** **Spear"**

De sus brazos, Ranma arrojó dos lanzas hechas de busouki a la cara del capitán, en específico a sus ojos. Se oyó un ensordecedor grito y los ojos del gigante estaban cerrados, con sangre fluyendo de ellos. El gigante soltó a Ranma el cual cayó sin ceremonias al suelo con un quejido de dolor.

Los marines y piratas peleando se detuvieron y se dispersaron ya que el gigante estaba tanteando sus pasos al azar y nadie quería acabar debajo de su bota.

"¡Ryu!" sonó Ranma.

"Entendido. **Kijin Raishu Dan" **Ryu disparó sus hojas cortantes de vacío al gigante.

"**Rankyaku" **al mismo tiempo, Ranma soltó el viento cortante conocido como Rankyaku producto de una patada.

Ambos ataques impactaron en los costados del gigante abriéndole dos heridas grandes pero no muy profundas. El gigante gruñó de dolor, tambaleándose para no caer de nuevo.

"Suficiente" gruñó Ranma al ver que el gigante casi pisaba a uno de sus hombres "quería guardar esto para los vicealmirantes gigantes de Grand Line, pero estoy herido y no quiero arriesgar a mis hombres, lo malo es que esta técnica me dejará cansado por la gran cantidad de busouki que usa… pero ni modo"

Ranma se paró firmemente, luego alzó una mano y la puso como si estuviese cargando una lanza. Una lanza de busouki apareció en su mano, luego esa lanza empezó a crecer y crecer.

"**¡Gigant Gekido Spear!" **(Gigant Gekido Spear= Lanza furiosa gigante)

Ranma arrojó una enorme lanza de busouki al gigante, dándole y atravesándole de lleno el pecho al gigante ciego… tras medio minuto, la lanza desapareció, el gigante cayó al suelo, se retorció unos momentos… y murió.

Había un silencio de muerte, literalmente.

Los marines que sobraban salieron huyendo al ver caer a su capitán.

"¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan tras ellos! Pero no los maten a menos que sea necesario, o sea, solo si su propia vida está en peligro… ¡Tu!" Ranma atrapó a un marine que intentaba escapar "Vienes conmigo" el marine no tenía ninguna elección en eso.

Ranma fue al Nidhogg, con el marine a cuestas. Localizó a Nabiki.

"¡Ranma!" sonó Nabiki con alivio de ver a Ranma vivo, aunque algo preocupada por sus heridas "¿Y ese?" preguntó Nabiki refiriéndose al marine.

"Nos va a decir donde tienen el tesoro" sonrió Ranma "y tú, me dirás si miente"

Tras varios minutos le sacaron la información al marine, luego Ranma lo dejó inconsciente en la playa y fue a buscar el dinero.

"Si, esto es Marina 0, Ranma 2" se reía Ranma.

…

_Al día siguiente…_

_En la sede de marina…_

…

Sengoku, el almirante de la flota, no era un hombre feliz. El era, probablemente, el sexto hombre más ocupado del mundo (después de los cinco ancianos del Gorousei). El era el líder de toda la institución conocida como la marina.

Normalmente, él tenía su atención exclusivamente centrada en los yonkos, pero ocurrió algo inusual en el West Blue, lo cual llamó su atención no solo por lo inusual sino porque consideraba que se podría relajar al ver algo de uno de los Blues.

Estaba equivocado.

Bardus, un capitán gigante que estaba a punto de ser promovido a comodoro, fue inesperadamente asesinado el día anterior, de los mil hombres a su disposición 800 tenían heridas y había 200 muertos, la base marina en la que estaban fue destruida y el tesoro que habían confiscado fue robado. Por las heridas con las que murió el capitán, debió ser atacado con un arma gigante, pero no había ningún registro de un pirata gigante en el West Blue…

Lo cual nos lleva a las personas sentadas enfrente de Sengoku. La capitana de la marina, Felgrand D. Ranko, y el capitán Yutomaru.

"tuvo que ser mi hermano" dijo Ranko como si no hubiera otra opción.

"Está bien eso y todo pero ¿qué pruebas tienes?" preguntó Sengoku.

"¡Simplemente lo sé!"

"Eso no me dice nada. Además, asumir que alguien que se educó con el CP9 se volviera pirata… imposible"

"¡Ya lo dije! Vi a mi hermano con Marco, el comandante de la primera división de los piratas de barbablanca y no estaban peleando precisamente. Además, desde pequeño el siempre fue muy maduro para su edad, dudo que lo que le enseñaron en el CP9 le haya afectado" resopló Ranko.

"Pero tengo otro sospechoso ¿Verdad Yutomaru?"

"Así es." Empezó Yutomaru, que había sido derrotado por Ranma, el cual llevaba un nombre falso "El nombre del pirata que nos derroto era Asgard, incluso nos las arreglamos para fotografiarlo" mostró una foto de Ranma con una capucha cubriéndole la mayor parte de la cara.

Ranko entrecerró los ojos. Ella reconocía a su hermano, pero obviamente, los dos hombres no lo hacían. Se levantó "Me voy. Haz lo que quieras, pero te digo que es Ranma. Luego no me culpes por alguna repercusión de esto" y se fue.

"…"

"…"

"Dame la foto. Para mañana, quiero que haya carteles de se busca con su foto y con la leyenda 'Dead or alive Asgard… 50,000,000'"

"Bien"

…

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_En el Nidhogg…_

…

"¡El periódico!"

"… y eso da un total de… ¡veintiún millones!" Nabiki exclamó. Ella había pasado toda la noche contando el dinero que habían robado. Más ella no se veía ni un poco cansada, lo que es más, al parecer contar el dinero le parecía había dado más energía.

"Hmm" tarareó Ranma mientras veía los carteles de se busca nuevos "Es un buen dinero, pero créeme Nabiki a comparación de los mayores tesoros de Grand Line, esto no es absolutamente nada. Tan solo mi tío barbablanca tiene fácilmente cien veces este dinero e incluso más y eso que él no es lo que llamaría un pirata codicioso. Solo puedo imaginar que riquezas tendrán Kaidou o Big Mom" Ranma se abstuvo de mencionar a Shanks. Ranma había contado a Nabiki, Kasumi y a toda su tripulación acerca de su pasado.

Nabiki aún parecía feliz por el dinero, pero se desinfló un poco al saber que en escala de Grand Line ese dinero no era tanto.

"…!" Ranma abrió mucho los ojos "¿Asgard?... Oh, es el nombre falso que me puse… hm… ¡Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Ranma reía tan fuerte que toda su tripulación fue a la cubierta a ver que pasaba.

Cuando vio las caras interrogantes de todos, Ranma solo les mostró el cartel de se busca sin dejar de reír.

"¿Asgard?" se oía la pregunta colectiva.

Por fin, tras unos pocos minutos Ranma se calmó para explicar "¿Recuerdan cuando los liberé de esa nave de esclavos?" los que fueron rescatados y se unieron después a la tripulación asintieron algo incómodos, sus días de esclavitud no eran un tema del que quisieran hablar "Cuando enfrente a los barcos de la marina que los querían volver a esclavizar, luché contra un capitán al que le dije que mi nombre era Asgard, llevaba esta misma capucha…" y por fin todos entendieron.

"Pero ¿Por qué usar un nombre falso?" Kuno expresó la pregunta en la mente de todos.

"Simple. Asgard no existe. La marina en estos momentos esta buscando a un capitán imaginario mientras nosotros pasamos desapercibidos. No quiero permanecer oculto siempre, pero quisiera que la tripulación fuera más fuerte antes de empezar a desafiar a la marina de frente, seguro estarán enojados cuando se enteren del engaño" explicó Ranma.

Fue inevitable. Toda la tripulación de Ranma rompió a reír. ¡Le habían dado una recompensa de cincuenta millones a un pirata imaginario!

…

_Unos pocos días más tarde…_

…

"¡Un barco!" gritó Ryu desde el nido de cuervo.

Cuando el barco estuvo más cerca, Ranma lo sintió muy familiar…

"¿No es ese el barco de Ryoga?" se preguntó.

Así era, tenía la bandera de los piratas del pañuelo amarillo. Se estaban acercando al Nidhogg.

"¡Ranmaaaaaaa!" se oyó el iracundo grito de dos personas. Si, así es, de dos personas.

Una vez que estuvieron cerca, una figura saltó del barco de Ryoga al Nidhogg, para luego revelar que en realidad eran dos figuras pero que una estaba cargando a la otra.

"¿Ryoga?" preguntó Ranma.

"¿Akane?" preguntaron sorprendidas Nabiki y Kasumi.

En efecto, eran Ryoga y Akane. Ryoga blandía su sombrilla y Akane su mazo.

"¡Ranma! Como te atreves a hacerme comer una fruta del diablo… ¡Ahora ya no puedo acercarme al agua pues no puedo nadar!" gritó Ryoga.

"¡Ranma! Como te atreves a convertir a mis hermanas en piratas, despojándolas de su hogar de este modo… ¡No lo perdonaré!" gritó Akane.

Ranma, Nabiki y Kasumi desarrollaron gotas de sudor.

"Hermanita, no es así. Hemos decidido acompañar a Ranma porque queremos" habló Kasumi intentando hacer la paz.

Akane miró como si le hubieran dado una bofetada "¿Q-Qué?"

"Así es Akane. Queremos acompañar a Ranma, eso es todo" habló ahora Nabiki.

"Obligar a mis hermanas es una cosa" empezó Akane con voz oscura "¡Pero realmente convencerlas! ¡E incluso hacer que ellas quieran ser piratas! ¡Acabaré contigo Ranma!"

Ranma, Nabiki y Kasumi desarrollaron gotas de sudor aún más grandes. El resto de la tripulación observaba con interés y diversión, no estaban preocupados, sabían que su capitán era súper fuerte, incluso lo habían visto derrotar a un gigante, aunque con una ligera ayuda de su primer oficial, Ryu.

Ranma sabía que una pelea con Akane no causaría daño pero una pelea con Ryoga podría dañar el Nidhogg, así que saltó al barco de Ryoga "¡Sígueme Ryoga!"

Ryoga lo siguió.

Akane se tuvo que quedar en el Nidhogg, pues no podía saltar esas distancias, por ello Ryoga la había cargado para llegar ahí.

"De todos modos ¿Cómo te encontraste con Ryoga?" preguntó Nabiki.

"… Fue hace unos días…" empezó Akane, decidiendo contarles la historia antes de hacerles ver sus errores.

-Flashback-

_Unos cuantos días antes de los sucesos actuales…_

Ryoga había atracado en una isla, abatido por su anterior derrota ante Ranma y enojado por haber consumido una Akuma no mi, haciendo que le sea imposible nadar. Su tripulación desmoralizada por el fracaso.

Pero incluso así, la tripulación no estaba del todo triste, pues tras la caída del pirata más buscado del West Blue, Ryoga ahora era oficialmente el más buscado, con la mayor recompensa en todo el West Blue.

Ryoga se había alejado de su tripulación, para intentar descubrir alguna ventaja que su Akuma no mi le pudiera otorgar, lamentablemente, hasta el momento solo se había podido transformar en cerdito y eso no ayudaba en sus habilidades.

De pronto tuvo que esquivar un mazo que venía en su dirección y apenas lo pudo lograr. Descubrió que su atacante era una chica de pelo azul corto… ¿Podría ser?

"Hey ¿Tu eres Akane, la cazadora de piratas?" preguntó Ryoga con cautela.

"Así es. Hibiki Ryoga, 32,000,000 de beries por recompensa" contestó Akane, aunque ya no demasiado altiva tras su derrota ante Ranma. Además, Ryoga era el pirata con la más alta recompensa al que se ha enfrentado.

"He, así que ¿Vienes por mi recompensa?"

"Es obvio"

"Normalmente, no pelearía contra una mujer, pero no puedo dejar que me atrapes, no antes de derrotar a Ranma" gruñó Ryoga, preparando un Shishi Hokodan.

"… ¿Ranma? ¿Al igual que, um… Felgrand D. Ranma?" preguntó Akane, relajando un poco su postura.

"Si es él. Me derrotó y me hizo comer una fruta del diablo, así que debo vengarme de él"

"… yo también quiero vengarme de él… ¡En convirtió en piratas a mis dos hermanas luego de derrotarme!"

"¡Ese cobarde!"

"¡Si!"

"…"

"…"

"Así que, ¿Tregua para derrotar a Ranma?" preguntó Akane al fin.

"tregua"

Akane nunca se dio cuenta de que, para derrotar a un despreciable pirata, se había aliado con otro despreciable pirata.

-Fin del flashback-

…

Nabiki y Kasumi vieron a Akane con incredulidad.

"¿Qué?" finalmente preguntó Akane.

"Akane…" empezó Nabiki con fastidio "te das cuenta de que para derrotar a un pirata te has aliado con otro pirata ¿no? ¿No se suponía que odiabas a todos los piratas?"

"Bueno… sí. Pero Ryoga no es malo. Tal vez algo tonto, pero no malo"

"Podríamos decir lo mismo de nuestro capitán Akane" debatió Kasumi.

Akane no tenía un buen argumento contra eso.

Mientras tanto en la nave de Ryoga, Ranma peleaba contra el.

"**Gekido Ken"**

Para sorpresa de Ranma, los brazos de Ryoga se pusieron negros y bloquearon su ataque como si nada.

"Imposible" susurró Ranma "¿Ryoga puede usar busoushoku Haki?" pero tras una inspección más cercana, se dio cuenta que los brazos de Ryoga no eran negros, sino grises.

"Muy débil Ranma" reía Ryoga "Gracias a la Buta Buta no mi, mi resistencia ha aumentado casi diez veces de lo que era antes"

"¡Imposible!" Ranma se quedó sin aliento, si antes Ryoga era un maldito tanque… ahora era nada menos que un acorazado.

"Y eso no es todo" sonrió Ryoga.

Ranma intentó golpear a Ryoga de nuevo, para su sorpresa, él no intentó ni bloquear ni esquivar, solo sonreía. Cuando estaba a un milímetro de golpear la cara de Ryoga, éste desapareció.

"¿Qué…?"

Todo sucedió en dos segundos a lo mucho. Ranma miró abajo y vio a un pequeño cerdito negro viéndolo con algo de malicia y diversión. Entonces entendió todo, Ryoga se transformó en su forma más pequeña de cerdo para evadir su golpe al encogerse al instante. Engañosamente astuto para alguien como Ryoga.

Luego, Ryoga volvió a su forma humana y le dio a Ranma un fuerte golpe en el estómago que casi lo tira al mar, de no ser por la barandilla, Ranma se quedó sin aliento.

"Ya no pareces muy confiado, ¿Oh si?" se volvió a reír Ryoga.

"maldición" se quejó Ranma "admítelo Ryoga, nunca se te hubiera ocurrido algo así. ¿Como aprendiste eso?"

"Hmp, en primer lugar, no es inteligente insultar a alguien que te está dando una paliza, en segundo lugar… fue Akane la que dio la idea, he practicado con ella y así fue como perfeccione mi manera de esquivar al volverme cerdito"

"Esa Akane, causándome problemas incluso una vida después" gimió débilmente Ranma.

"¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo?" Ryoga no pudo oír bien.

"Nada que importe aliento de tocino" se burló Ranma.

"¿Aliento… de… tocino?" Ryoga se veía positivamente enojado.

Ranma de repente tuvo una idea _"Si puedo enojar a Ryoga, lo suficiente como para que pierda control sobre su transformación, podría vencerlo sin tener que usar técnicas letales"_

"Ya oíste jamón con patas"

"!"

"¿Sucede algo embutido sin procesar?"

"Grr, ¡te lo has buscado!"

Ryoga se lanzó a Ranma como una bala y con un puño en alto. Ataque que a Ranma no le costó esquivar, para luego preparase para atacar, conectando varios golpes en la sección media de Ryoga, el cual se transformó en cerdo hasta después de que el ataque había terminado. Ranma aprovechó la ahora desprotegida forma de cerdo de Ryoga, dándole un rodillazo, una patada y tres fuertes puñetazos, antes de que Ryoga se recompusiera y se volvió humano de nuevo.

"Haha, te has descuidado, muchacho cerdo" se rio Ranma al esquivar los ataques torpes y furiosos de Ryoga.

"Grr, **Shishi Hokodan"**

Ranma se hizo a un lado esquivando la ráfaga de ki que se impactó en la cubierta del barco de Ryoga.

"Mi turno, **Gekido Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken"**

Ranma soltó cientos de golpes cubiertos con busouki en menos de cinco segundos todos en el estómago de Ryoga, que jadeó de dolor por el inesperado ataque.

"**Mouko Kaimon Ha" **Ranma pateó a Ryoga fuertemente, lo cual puso distancia entre los dos "Y para finalizar… **Gekido Mouko Takabisha"**

(Mouko Kaimon Ha= Tigre feroz que abre puertas. Es una de las técnicas del Yamasenken, consiste en básicamente una poderosa patada recta con descomunal fuerza, más o menos como la patada que rompe siete mil ladrillos de Jimbe, pero más débil)

La ráfaga de busouki terminó por rematar a Ryoga, dejándolo inconsciente.

"Raro, esta vez, a pesar de que Ryoga era más fuerte, no me costó mucho vencerlo…" susurró Ranma a si mismo, para luego notar que la tripulación de Ryoga lo estaba viendo "¡¿Y ustedes que ven?! ¡A dormir!" y Ranma los dejó inconscientes con una ola de Haoshoku Haki.

Luego regresó al Nidhogg.

…

Mientras tanto, en el Nidhogg, Akane se había cansado de negociar con sus hermanas e intentó, básicamente secuestrarlas para alejarlas de Ranma.

Akane resolvió que lo mejor sería dejarlas inconscientes pero sin daño, por lo que en esos momentos se encontraba enviando golpes fuertes pero no letales hacia Nabiki, la cual apenas podía esquivar leyendo la mente de Akane y adivinando donde iba a ir el golpe. En un descuido de Akane, Nabiki se echó a correr, Akane tras de ella. Nabiki ociosamente pensaba _"¿Qué carajo está haciendo la tripulación? ¡sálvenme!"_

Al girar por un mástil, Nabiki salió a otra dirección, pero Akane chocó contra un sartén, que le dio en la cara con engañosa fuerza… Kasumi había dado un sartenazo a Akane para hacer que Nabiki huyera.

Akane no quedó inconsciente, solo algo aturdida y en shock al ser atacada de ese modo por su hermana mayor, pero antes de poder hacer algo sintió un golpe en la nuca y todo se volvió negro.

Ryu observaba a la mujer que acababa de noquear, aún con la mano estirada.

Kasumi parecía avergonzada de lo que había hecho.

Nabiki estaba aliviada de no recibir daño.

Finalmente, Ryu tomó a Akane y la llevó al barco de Ryoga, donde la puso en la cubierta y regresó, acompañado de Ranma.

Ranma se dirigió a Nabiki y Kasumi "Si quieren vengan al barco de Ryoga para que vean a su hermana. El Nidhogg se quedará al lado del barco de Ryoga hasta que ellos despierten y con suerte ellos no serán hostiles"

Nabiki y Kasumi asintieron. Ranma dio dos vueltas para cargarlas hasta el barco de Ryoga.

Unas dos horas más tarde, Ryoga y Akane despertaron. Sus demás hombres ya habían despertado hacía poco tiempo, pero no se atrevieron a hacer algo contra Ranma, Nabiki, Kasumi y Ryu, los cuales estaban en su barco esperando el despertar de ambos.

"¡Ranma!" dijeron con furia Ryoga y Akane.

Más Kasumi detuvo a Akane de atacar y Ryu detuvo a Ryoga.

"Esperen" habló Ranma "Solo queremos hablar"

De mala gana, Akane y Ryoga aceptaron ya que estaban siendo contenidos por la cocinera y el primer oficial respectivamente.

"Ryoga, ¡Hagamos una alianza!"

"¿Qué?"

"Una alianza, es más productivo que simplemente pelear entre nosotros. Además, no quisiera tener un enemigo tan fuerte como tú, y no solo fuerte, sino que puede volverse aún más fuerte" lo halagó Ranma. Alcahuetería política siempre era efectiva con tipos poco brillantes como Ryoga o Buggy.

"Bueno, ya ves. Supongo que lo podría pensar" se rio Ryoga con alegría y algo de timidez.

"No lo escuches Ryoga" gruñó Akane.

"Pero hermanita" habló esta vez Kasumi "si no somos aliados, en consecuencia, somos enemigos. Akane ¿Quieres ser nuestra enemiga?" preguntó Kasumi con una pequeña expresión de dolor. Akane se derrumbó.

"Bien" cedió ella.

"Entonces, creo que es oficial" dijo Ryoga estrechando la mano de Ranma. Intercambiaron números de Den Den Mushi e hicieron tregua momentánea.

Tras unos minutos, el Nidhogg, así como el barco de Ryoga se sacudieron. El motivo eran dos barcos de la marina, que los alcanzaron mientras estaban desprevenidos haciendo su alianza.

"… Tu el de la izquierda y yo el de la derecha" sonrió Ranma.

"Mis pensamientos exactamente" sonrió Ryoga.

Si… Ranma 3, Marina 0.

…

_A la mañana siguiente…_

…

"¡Todos a cubierta!" ordenó a Ranma con voz fuerte.

En pocos segundos, Kuno, Ryu, Nabiki, Kasumi y sus otros veinte tripulantes estaban formados en la cubierta.

Ranma parecía serio.

"Tras varios incidentes, mejor dicho, combates realizados contra la marina y otros piratas, he decidido que por regla oficial, todos deberán estar en la cubierta para entrenar al menos tres horas al día. Si alguien me interrumpe lo tiro por la borda y no es juego" advirtió al ver que algunos iban a protestar "esto es para garantizar nuestra supervivencia en Grand Line, no sé ustedes, pero yo prefiero entrenar y hacerme más fuerte aunque me cueste trabajo a pelear, perder y morir en Grand Line contra la marina o algún pirata ¿Alguna objeción?"

Nadie habló.

"Así pues, he hecho unas cuantas reglas que deberán acatarse. De lo contrario, pueden abandonar la tripulación. Numero uno: Todos deberán cumplir un total de tres horas de entrenamiento al día a menos que estén heridos, con alguna condición médica o tengan un puesto en la tripulación que impida el entrenamiento. Actualmente, Kasumi es única exenta"

Nadie debatió nada, pero Kasumi parecía aliviada de que no tenía que apretar sus horarios para hacer la comida.

"Regla número dos: este barco debe estar impecable, y no es verdaderamente porque la suciedad moleste o algo así, sino que haciendo que limpien los hará más disciplinados.- Ustedes pueden hacer los arreglos acerca de como se turnaran al limpiar. Sean creativos, apuesten en el casino días de limpieza o algo así"

La idea parecía divertida.

"Regla tres: Todos deben estar siempre armados con al menos una pistola cargada, no quiero que un enemigo nos tome por sorpresa y desarmados. Regla cuatro: todos seguirán al pie de la letra las órdenes de la navegante a la hora de direccionar el barco, para evitar tormentas o barcos enemigos. Regla cinco: La última y más importante regla, si alguien la rompe, es traición y es castigado con la muerte, nunca mates a un nakama… pueden pelear, tener desacuerdos, discusiones, pero ante todo, somos hombres bajo una misma bandera, aunque es preferible que haya una buena relación entre todos. Siempre y cuando acaten estas reglas, no habrá ningún problema" terminó Ranma.

Nadie tenía alguna queja. El entrenamiento sonaba duro, pero era por su bien. La segunda sonaba bien ya que les hacía sentir que no estaban siendo más inútiles que útiles como tripulación. La tercera regla no era ningún problema, pues era solo llevar el arma y ya. La quinta no era mucho de un inconveniente, ya que entendían que seguir las órdenes de la navegante los mantendría fuera de peligro… y la quinta regla… solo digamos y nadie tenía pensado hacer algún daño a sus propios compañeros.

Ranma asintió "El entrenamiento empieza mañana. No mentiré, será brutal. Pero saldrán siendo monstruos capaces de enfrentar cualquier tripulación del West Blue e incluso Grand Line. Es todo, descansen por el resto del día" y Ranma se retiró a su camarote.

…

…

…

Notas de autor:… no creo tener nada interesante que decir, salvo que gracias a mi beta.

Sobre los Den Den Mushi. La traducción literal es transferencia eléctrica por insectos, proviene de las palabras Denwa= Teléfono y Mushi= Insecto. La adaptación española es caracolófono. Los números de intercambiaron Ranma y Ryoga son de Den Den Mushi y tienen un alcance bastante largo, los Ko Den Den Mushi (Ko= cría) son los que tienen un alcance muy limitado y corto. No hay que confundirlos pues con el Den Den Mushi normal, aunque grande, mantendrá a Ryoga y Ranma comunicados en todo momento. Son los caracoles que sustituyen a los teléfonos en el mundo de One Piece, tienen varios usos, pero nos centraremos en su uso telefó se muy bien como funcionan, pero estoy poniendo que lo hacen con numeros para marcar a otras personas

Curiosidades:

-El Den Den Mushi de Ranma es rojo, con caparazón Negro y tiene una coleta.

-El Den Den Mushi de Ryoga es verde con caparazón amarillo y tiene una cinta amarilla con rayas negras en el caparazón


	7. Capítulo 6

Notas de autor: Bien, solo voy a aclarar que a pesar de que Ranma y Ryoga son aliados, Ryoga seguirá intentando derrotar a Ranma, pero independientemente de eso son aliados. En cuanto al Nidhogg y su precio aparentemente súper elevado… debo recordarles que el Nidhogg tenía materiales que eran ilegales (kairouseki) muy difíciles de conseguir y llevar de contrabando desde Grand Line al West Blue, además de no tener los carpinteros de fantasía de Water 7, de ahí su precio tan alto. Además de eso debo decir que creo que este capitulo es algo corto, tengan paciencia con eso. No poseo Ranma ½ ni One Piece. Los reviews son altamente apreciados.

"Discurso"

"_pensamientos"_

"**técnicas"**

**Umi no Akai Akuma.**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Ranma decidiera entrenar a sus hombres, sutilmente había mejorías que no se podían notar a simple vista, pero si se prestaba atención se podía ver que los músculos de sus hombres estaban más marcados y a la hora de combate se podían mover más rápido, aunque seguían siendo inexpertos.

De hecho, si fueran a enfrentarse la tripulación de Ryoga y la de Ranma, la de Ryoga tendría el triunfo asegurado por la experiencia. Si bien sus hombres tienen más fuerza que antes, tampoco eran el mayor desafío del West Blue, mucho menos de la primera parte de Grand Line: el paraíso, ni muchísimo menos de la segunda mitad: el nuevo mundo.

En realidad además de eso, todos se habían acoplado bien a las normas y a sus puestos en la nave.

Actualmente, estaban navegando por una isla cercana al Calm Belt, peligrosamente cerca de Grand Line y Ranma temía que alguien o algo decidiera salir al West Blue, no por él ni por Ryu ni por el Nidhogg, pero el resto de su tripulación, incluso Kuno, estaban fritos en una pelea contra un rey marino.

Al cabo de unos minutos atracaron en una isla, aunque más que una isla era una piedra grande que sobresalía del mar, no había ni habitantes, ni arboles, ni animales, nada. Decidieron quedarse en la isla a descansar un poco.

Ranma bajó del Nidhogg, caminó unos segundos… y de pronto tuvo que hacerse a un lado ya que tuvo que esquivar en el último segundo un gran corte que vino en su dirección a gran velocidad.

"¿Qué…?"

Hasta ese momento notó a la figura que estaba parada en medio de la isla.

Ranma tragó saliva.

Durante su tiempo con barbablanca, Ranma escuchó a Vista hablar de él en numerosas ocasiones.

Ojos amarillos impasibles miraban con dureza a Ranma.

Había oído de sus legendarios duelos con Shanks en todo Grand Line.

La figura agitó ligeramente su espada negra enorme.

Miembro del Ouka Shichibukai…

Dracule 'ojos de halcón' Mihawk, el mejor espadachín del mundo.

La mandíbula de Ranma cayó con incredulidad. ¡Que demonios estaba haciendo el mejor espadachín del mundo en el West Blue!

Con una mirada Ranma dijo tácitamente a Ryu que reuniera a la tripulación en el barco y no salieran. Ryu asintió algo dudoso.

"¿Qué hace el famoso Mihawk aquí?" preguntó tentativamente Ranma ya que solo había oído rumores de Mihawk. Era una amenaza del nivel más alto y Ranma podía decir, aunque algo renuente, que incluso él no era rival contra el mejor espadachín del mundo.

"…"

"…"

"… vine, porque se me hizo extraño, de pronto aparece un pirata con recompensa de cincuenta millones en el West Blue. He seguido a tu barco… ciertamente único ¿debo entender que eres Asgard?" finalmente habló ojos de halcón.

"Podría decirse. Mi verdadero nombre es Felgrand D. Ranma, inventé el nombre de Asgard para burlar a la marina"

"Ya veo, hiciste de la marina unos tontos" Ranma pudo desestimarlo como una ilusión, pero creyó que Mihawk sonrió por unos segundos.

"Algo así"

"Bueno. Vamos pirata de cincuenta millones, vamos a ver que tienes" Mihawk no dejó que Ranma contestara, agitó su espada en dirección de Ranma, mandando en su dirección el conocido como el corte más fuerte del mundo.

Ranma huyó como un pollo sin cabeza.

Cuando Ranma volteó a ver el daño…

"_¡De ninguna manera maldita!... ¡Cortó la isla a la mitad!"_

Y era cierto, con un solo agitar de su espada negra, Mihawk había conseguido cortar la isla a la mitad, afortunadamente el Nidhogg y sus tripulantes estaban ilesos.

"_Si eso me pega moriré… de nuevo"_

"Muy bien si así lo quieres. Pero debes dejar ir a mi tripulación"

"Hecho" y Mihawk agitó su espada de nuevo, Ranma apenas pudo esquivar usando el Soru.

"**Rankyaku" **el viento cortante resultante de la patada se dirigió a Mihawk, el cual bloqueó el ataque sin dificultad con su espada "**Kijin Raishu Dan"** hoja tras hoja de vacío se dirigían a Mihawk el cual sin esfuerzo bloqueaba todo con su gran espada.

"**Gekido Ken" **Bloqueado sin dificultad.

"**Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken" **por increíble que fuese, Mihawk bloqueó todos y cada uno de los rápidos golpes de Ranma.

Ranma puso distancia entre los dos "**Gekido Mouko Takabisha"** Ranma disparó su ráfaga de busouki contra Mihawk.

Esta vez, el Shichibukai cambió de postura y se preparo, como si quisiera cortar el ataque de Ranma. Ranma se sentía petulante ante su creencia de que su ataque golpearía a Mihawk. Su petulancia se transformó en sorpresa al sentir a Mihawk usar busoushoku haki. Su sorpresa se convirtió en incredulidad y miedo al ver como ojos de halcón agitaba su espada sacando un corte verde que de hecho consiguió cortar su ráfaga de busouki y mandarla en diferentes direcciones, saliendo Mihawk completamente ileso.

"_Maldición" _pensaba Ranma frustrado "_La fuerza bruta no me servirá ya que el tiene más que yo. Tampoco la velocidad ¿Cómo puede él ser tan veloz con esa espada tan grande y pesada?... e incluso puede cortar el busouki… es el mejor espadachín del mundo de hecho…"_

Ranma no pudo seguir pensando porque Mihawk de pronto pasó a la ofensiva, decidiéndose por atacar a corta distancia. Siendo la espada de Mihawk tan grande sus movimientos eran técnicamente limitados, pero no se debía subestimar al mejor espadachín del mundo. Ranma esquivaba frenéticamente la espada de Mihawk y apenas podía por la gran velocidad del Shichibukai y aún así Ranma podía decir que solo estaba jugando con él. No podía contraatacar, pues para hacerlo debería parar el arma de Mihawk por unos segundos y no podía darse el lujo de intentar bloquear la espada, pues probablemente se quedaría sin una mano a la hora de intentar.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es este todo tu potencial?" dijo Mihawk entre aburrido y decepcionado.

"Argh" Ranma usó su último recurso factible de momento. Soltó una ráfaga de Haoshoku Haki que, a pesar de que ni siquiera hizo pestañear a Mihawk, ni mucho menos abrumarlo, le hizo detenerse un instante en el que Ranma puso distancia entre los dos, pudiendo al fin descansar de la lluvia de ataques del espadachín.

"¿Haoshoku Haki? Muy raro de hallar un usuario del Haki del conquistador fuera de Grand Line" murmuró Mihawk distraídamente "¿Aún puedes combatir?"

"Por supuesto que-…" Ranma de pronto vio su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que estaba lleno de cortes, no muy profundos pero tampoco eran solo heridas superficiales. Parecía que el capitán del Nidhogg había tenido una pelea con un rallador de queso y que había perdido. De pronto el dolor de todos los cortes lo asaltaron "Maldición…"

"No creo que puedas moverte…"

"¡No me voy a rendir hasta haberte dado al menos un golpe! **Double Gekido Mouko Takabisha**" Ranma disparó dos ráfagas gemelas de busouki a Mihawk, para descubrir que le estaba apuntando al aire pues su oponente había desaparecido, lo siguiente que supo es que Mihawk estaba frente a él, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando había llegado ahí, el Shichibukai le dio un golpe en el abdomen con la empuñadura de su espada, un golpe tan fuerte que podría compararse con los del mismo barbablanca. Ranma escupió sangre, y a su pesar, cayo de rodillas.

Mihawk lo observaba desapasionadamente.

"No voy a suplicar. Anda, acaba conmigo"

"Chico ¿Por qué peleas? Cuando me atacas siento algo de desesperación, pero también… emoción. No entiendo ¿Tienes un deseo de muerte?" lo interrogó Mihawk.

"Nada de eso. A mi… me gusta pelear, quiero enfrentarme a los más fuertes y algún día ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Tú, Dracule Mihawk, habrías terminado como uno de mis objetivos, después de todo, eres el mejor espadachín del mundo ¿o no?"

"¿Quieres decir que si te dejo vivir vendrás por mi?"

"Eventualmente supongo. Quiero ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo, pero tu eres un espadachín, aunque supongo que si quiero alcanzar mi objetivo tendría que ser capaz de pelear contra ti y derrotarte, je, aunque eso ahora mismo parezca un sueño lejano"

"Estas loco" a pesar de sus palabras, Mihawk sonreía "Si quieres ser el más fuerte del mundo debes derrotar a un monstruo"

"Barbablanca, lo sé, pero… aún soy joven, no es como si tuviera que cumplir mi objetivo ahora mismo, pero en unos años, escúchame bien, voy a superar a barbablanca"

Mihawk vio a Ranma varios minutos, como probando su voluntad "Hmm, tal vez, sin duda tienes la voluntad de hacerlo, pero la mera voluntad no te llevará a la cima, hoy, no me has podido ni tocar, creo que lo sabes, pero no usé ni el diez porciento de toda mi fuerza. Ambos sabemos como habría acabado esto si hubiéramos seguido"

Con mortificación, Ranma supo que tenía razón, aunque técnicamente estaba en desventaja contra Mihawk por su espada.

Mihawk se colocó su espada en la espalda y se preparaba para marcharse.

"Hey ¿No me ibas a acabar?"

"… yo también estoy interesado en pelear con personas fuertes, en este momento no eres la gran cosa pero tienes el potencial para serlo. Además ¿Como podría yo usar mi espada para matar en un duelo uno a uno a alguien que para empezar estaba desarmado y que ya está derrotado?" Y así, Mihawk se marchó, con la pequeña esperanza de que Ranma se volviese más fuerte para poder tener una pelea de verdad con él.

Además de que tenía ciertos asuntos pendientes…

…

_Varias horas después…_

_En el Nidhogg…_

…

"Eso fue… decepcionante" suspiró Ranma, una vez más mientras descansaba en su camarote. Sus heridas estaban ahora vendadas. Estaba hablando solo "Quiero decir, si es el mejor espadachín y todo pero no lo pude golpear… borra eso ¡No lo pude ni tocar! Maldición, es la segunda vez, que un Shichibukai me trata como a un niño…" La primera vez fue cuando…

Se escucha como de pronto tocan a la puerta.

Suspiro "Adelante, está abierto"

Desde que Ranma volvió al Nidhogg, se había encerrado en su camarote, solo Kasumi y Ryu habían podido hablar con él. Kasumi porque lo vendó y Ryu habló con él para hacerse cargo del barco mientras Ranma estaba indispuesto por las siguientes horas.

Era Nabiki quien entró al camarote.

"¿Cómo estas?" preguntó Nabiki de forma inicial, obviamente hablando de sus heridas.

"¿Esos pequeños cortes? Están bien, arden un poco, pero no son nada"

"Aun así… tal vez deberíamos conseguir un medico en la tripulación. Esto podría pasar de nuevo y-…"

"No sucederá… al menos espero que no. Es que… no lo puedo creer, he pasado mi vida entrenando, viendo los combates en el Oro Jackson, entrenando con tío Rayleigh, luego mi entrenamiento con el CP9, y entonces mis años con barbablanca y aún así, no pude golpearlo ni una sola vez. Una cosa es saber que los yonko probablemente sean monstruosamente más fuertes que yo, o que los almirantes sean lo mejor de lo mejor entre los millones de marines en el mundo, también sé del gran poder de los Shichibukai, pero ¿no poder ni siquiera tocarle una vez? Una cosa es no poder ganar, y otra es perder de un modo tan aplastante… si él hubiera querido me hubiera matado y si hubiera querido también los hubiera matado a ustedes y ni yo ni nadie lo podría haber detenido. Es solo algo abrumador. Ahora no estoy solo y tengo que pensar en ustedes también"

Nabiki solo le escuchaba descargar su frustración, Ranma le agradecía eso.

"Ranma…" todo lo que Nabiki pudo haber pensado para consolar a Ranma se esfumó cuando supo lo que en verdad molestaba a Ranma. No le molestaba haber perdido, no mucho al menos, estaba molesto porque si aquel Shichibukai hubiera querido podría haber matado a toda la tripulación.

"Y lo peor, es que no puedo pensar en algo para poder derrotarlo si nos volvemos a ver. No puedo bloquear su espada, a menos que quiera que me corte los brazos o que mis brazos estén hechos de diamante o kairouseki…"

"…"

"…"

"… ¿Ranma?"

"¡Lo tengo!" Ranma de repente dijo poniéndose de pie, asustando a Nabiki "Hey Nabiki, necesito un favor…"

"… ¿Qué clase de favor?"

Ranma sonrió.

…

_Once días después…_

_En Mariejois (Mariejoa)…_

…

"Un placer que muestres tu cara por aquí, ojos de halcón"

Mihawk no respondió a la replica sarcástica del almirante de la flota, Sengoku. Se hallaba en una habitación redonda con varias ventanas que mantenían bien iluminada la habitación, cuyos únicos ocupantes eran Dracule Mihawk, Sengoku y Monkey D. Garp… el cual estaba comiendo papitas.

"Grr, y tu ¡Se un poco más serio y deja eso para otro momento!" le gritó Sengoku a Garp para luego quitarle sus papas y comérselas él mismo, para horror del héroe de la marina Garp. "Aunque" dijo luego de terminar de comer "me da curiosidad saber que te pudo haber poseído para solicitar una reunión conmigo, si llevas ignorando todas las veces que nosotros te llamamos a ti. De hecho, no se que me sorprende más, tu petición o que algún otro curioso Shichibukai no se haya presentado aquí para saber que podría conducir al mejor espadachín del mundo a solicitar verme"

"Bueno, estaba aburrido"

Una vena empezó a palpitar en la cabeza de Sengoku, sobre todo porque Mihawk había hablado con un rostro perfectamente estoico.

"¿Y…?"

"Y recordé que hace unos pocos días me encontré con alguien muy interesante… un pirata muy interesante"

"¿Solo un pirata?"

"Ah, pero este no era cualquier pirata, estoy seguro que lo conocen" entonces Mihawk sacó un cartel de Wanted, con el nombre de Asgard y la cifra de cincuenta millones.

"¿Es esto una especie de broma?" preguntó con enojo Sengoku, mientras Garp, bueno, se veía con sueño.

"No, yo estaba aburrido. Shanks de pronto desapareció y no lo pude hallar, pudo haber ido al East Blue, me parece, pero ya que mi rival no estaba tuve que buscar algo para entretenerme y fue ahí cuando vi ese cartel de un pirata del West Blue, una recompensa muy alta para alguien fuera de Grand Line. Con curiosidad y nada mejor que hacer fui a ver a este personaje yo mismo" dijo con cara de piedra pero aún así era notoria su diversión.

"¿Y acabaste con él?"

"No, digamos que es una persona interesante. Oh por cierto, su nombre no es Asgard"

"… ¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir, en la foto del cartel tiene una capucha y no se distingue bien, me tomó algo de tiempo hacer la conexión, pero cuando lo recordé no pude evitar reírme"

"¡Habla claro de una vez Taka no Me!" gritó Sengoku (Taka no Me= Ojos de halcón)

"Su nombre no es Asgard, su nombre es Felgrand D. Ranma. Me pareció curioso, recordaba haber oído ese nombre, entonces recordé que había oído que era uno de los aprendices del CP9, hace unos años. También recuerdo a Shanks mencionarlo en alguna ocasión, ese chico era un recluta del CP9 ¿no? ¿No fue él, el caso que deserto hace unos años? ¿No enviaron ustedes a un Shichibukai a traerlo de vuelta?... ¿No es él… un antiguo tripulante de Roger?"

La mandíbula de Sengoku había descendido más de lo humanamente posible y Garp ahora si prestaba atención y lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos y sorpresa.

"Se me hizo extraño ya que él era muy fuerte, demasiado como para no haber estado en Grand Line antes, además no muchos tienen Haoshoku Haki" Mihawk se volteó para irse "Solo digo, que si la marina no quiere ser una burla, deberían tomarse la molestia de investigar más acerca de las personas que ponen en los carteles" y así Mihawk se fue.

La habitación cayó en un gran silencio.

"¡Maldición!" el silencio fue roto tras unos minutos por el grito de Sengoku "Ranko tenía razón y ahora tengo que soportar su insufrible mirada de suficiencia cuando me diga 'te lo dije', ¡Maldito seas Taka no Me! ¡Maldito seas Ranma!" en realidad tenía muchos motivos para estar enojado, tal vez demasiados:

1\. Un antiguo tripulante, por no hablar de pariente, de Roger andaba suelto, libre, y era un pirata, además de ser hijo de dos piratas famosos, ambos ex tripulantes de Roger.

2\. Dicha persona es también un usuario del raro Haoshoku Haki, que podía doblegar la voluntad de los demás, lo cual lo hacía muy peligroso con los marines de voluntad débil.

3\. También Ranma había estado en el CP9, aprendiendo las técnicas y haciéndose más fuerte a expensas del gobierno para luego usar esas mismas técnicas en su contra. Además de ser tan fuerte que era rival de Rob Lucci, su miembro más fuerte activo del CP9.

4\. Durante su tiempo en el CP9 obtuvo muchos conocimientos y secretos acerca de como opera la marina, secretos que no podían caer en manos de piratas.

5\. Si en verdad Ranma era un pirata, eso quería decir que lo que había dicho Ranko, sobre ver a Ranma con Marco de los piratas de barbablanca, era verdad, lo cual quería decir que Ranma y barbablanca podían ser aliados.

6\. Estaba conectado con el yonko Shanks lo cual lo hacía más peligroso.

7\. Aparentemente había peleado con el mejor espadachín del mundo y salió con vida (aunque Sengoku no sabe que en realidad Mihawk se la perdonó)

8\. También había eludido al Shichibukai que fue enviado a capturarle, años atrás.

Y por último, se había burlado de la marina públicamente al engañarlos diciendo que su nombre era Asgard, y la marina le siguió el juego como la abeja a la miel. Y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era el hombrecillo que había estado en la puerta durante su discusión anterior, era un periodista, para el momento, los titulares de todos lo periódicos del mundo dirían algo como 'se burlan de la marina como niños' o alguna basura así…. Y Garp no estaba ayudando.

"Ah, y yo que creía que ese chico tenía potencial para ir al CP0" suspiró Garp.

"Por supuesto que no ¡Es un traidor! Bastante malo es que haya estado en el CP9, fue bueno que no fuera enviado al CP0. Grr, para mañana seremos la burla de todos los piratas del mundo… pero esa noticia no será la única cosa que llegará con el periódico mañana a todos en el mundo"

"¿A que te refieres?"

Sengoku sonrió.

Garp sintió escalofríos "Al menos Taka no Me nos avisó" intentó romper la tensión.

"Bah, ¿no lo oíste? El único motivo por el que se molestó a venir aquí a decírnoslo es para burlarse y restregarnos que somos unos incompetentes. No pienso estarle agradecido"

Garp ya no tenía nada que decir. Afortunadamente, un gruñido del estómago de Garp los salvó de un silencio incómodo.

"¡Viejo gordo! ¡Si acabas de comer hace una hora!"

"Je, je, je"

…

_Tres días más tarde…_

_Ubicación desconocida…_

…

"Eh, capitán, que tiene que ver esto" dijo un hombre de aspecto serio.

"¿Qué es Benn?"

Benn Beckman, dio a su capitán una mirada de resignación al verlo ebrio… una vez más, era increíble pensar que uno de los cuatro piratas más fuertes del mundo estuviera tan despreocupado, sobre todo después de haber perdido un brazo recientemente. ¿Su capitán? Akagami Shanks. (Akagami= pelirrojo)

Benn alzó sus dos manos, en la mano izquierda había un periódico con el encabezado 'Burla Mundial: la marina y el gobierno embaucados por un pirata'. En su otra mano un cartel de 'Wanted' diciendo 'Dead or Alive Felgrand D. Ranma 'Akai Akuma' 90,000,000' (Akai Akauma= Demonio rojo)

Shanks sonrió y empezó a leer el articulo del periódico en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de su tripulación "Felgrand D. Ranma burló a la marina hace varios días al haber hecho creer que su nombre era Asgard y al haber puesto sobre ese nombre una recompensa de cincuenta millones. El gobierno y la marina han perdido credibilidad, en los últimos días se han reportado aumentos en el transito de piratas en Grand Line y los blues, aparentemente envalentonados por la incompetencia de la marina. Miles de tripulaciones piratas han atacado diferentes islas aprovechando el caos, además de hacer de la marina y el gobierno un chiste enorme. La marina no se ha quedado de brazos cruzados y al joven Ranma la broma le salió con un precio de cuarenta millones, que añadidos a los cincuenta millones que acumuló bajo el nombre de Asgard, suman una recompensa solida de noventa millones por su captura, vivo o muerto…"

…

…

"!Hahahahahahaha!"

"¡Hahahahahaha!"

Toda la tripulación rompió a reír.

"Ah, increíble, no pensé que cuando fuese a saber de Ranma fuera de este modo" se rio Shanks mientras se secaba una lagrima que le salió por reír.

…

_En otro lugar del West Blue…_

…

"¡Ranma! ¡¿Como te atreves a superar mi recompensa de este modo?!" gritó un iracundo Ryoga al periódico matutino.

"¡¿Noventa millones?!" Akane también estaba incrédula.

El resto de su tripulación estaba también muy sorprendida de ver la recompensa de su aliado, y contentos de que no eran enemigos, sino que se habían aliado, a pesar del temperamento volátil de su capitán y su nueva acompañante.

"Grr, ¡Pero ya verás! Iré a Grand Line… en unas semanas, ahora debo mejorar mis habilidades"

…

_En otro sitio más del West Blue…_

…

"Oh, mi querido Ranma"

"¿Capitana?"

"… Pongan rumbo a Grand Line, y déjenme sola un momento"

"Como ordene"

Kodachi Kuno, la recién bautizada 'rosa negra' del West Blue, capitana novata ya con una recompensa de diez millones, suspiró al pensar en Ranma, el cual fue su motivo para volverse capitana. Ahora tras varias semanas de ese suceso, con un barco, una tripulación de cuarenta hombres y una recompensa de diez millones, se dirigía a Grand Line, donde de seguro, se encontraría con Ranma y su hermano… eventualmente.

…

_En la segunda mitad de Grand Line, el nuevo mundo…_

…

"¡GURARARARARARARA!"

"¿Oyaji?" (Oyaji= forma informal de decir padre)

"Gurarara, mira Marco" dijo un hombre de dimensiones bastante grandes, con un bigote blanco en forma de luna, nada más ni nada menos que barbablanca, el hombre más fuerte del mundo, uno de los cuatro yonkos.

Los ojos de Marco, el fénix, comandante de la primera división de los piratas de barbablanca, se abrían más y más conforme seguía leyendo el artículo del periódico.

"¡Eh, Jozu, Vista, Tatch!" gritó Marco "Vengan a ver esto"

Tras varios minutos, el barco de barbablanca, el Mobie Dick, se llenó de risas y festejos en honor a su 'primo' Ranma.

…

_De vuelta en el West Blue…_

_Con Ranma en el Nidhogg…_

…

Ranma revisó el periódico mientras estaba en el comedor en una rutina matutina habitual. Sus hombres se preparaban para el entrenamiento de la mañana, Kasumi servía el desayuno y Nabiki parecía una zombie antes de su segunda taza de café. Ryu y Kuno ya estaban entrenando, habiendo desayunado temprano. De pronto Ranma escupió su nada varonil leche con chocolate caliente y malvaviscos.

"¡¿Cuarenta millones?! ¡Pero si solo fue una bromita!"

Todos se acercaron a ver que era lo que había sacado esa reacción de su capitán, pero no fue necesario preguntar nada cuando vieron el cartel de 'Wanted' con el nombre de su capitán y la gran cifra de noventa millones. La fotografía se veía reciente, probablemente tomada hace dos días cuando habían pasado por una isla con una pequeña base de la marina. En la foto Ranma usaba un abrigo de capitán negro, tenía una camisa roja que dejaba ver parte de su pecho, estaba en una posición de batalla y tenía una de sus manos envuelta en su busouki rojo.

"¿Una…" empezó Kuno.

"recompensa…" siguió Ryu.

"de noventa millones?" terminó Nabiki.

"¡Ara!" todos miraron a Kasumi "Ranma-kun, ¿me prestarías el periódico? Oí que hay un artículo acerca de las diez mascotas más adorables" todo el mundo desarrollo una gota de sudor, Kasumi si que sabía romper la tensión…

"¡Deja eso hermanita! ¡Noventa millones! Todos y cada uno de los marines, piratas y cazadores de recompensas en el West Blue estarán tras nosotros" dijo Nabiki algo alterada.

"Oh, vamos no es tan malo" dijo Ranma.

Nabiki sentía que le iba a dar algo.

"Por cierto, deberías fijar el curso, me habías dicho que en unas horas llegaríamos a la siguiente isla" dijo Ranma para sacar a Nabiki de su shock.

"Ugh, cierto"

…

_Tres horas después…_

…

En unas pocas horas la tripulación asimiló la idea de tener un capitán con una recompensa de noventa millones, aunque seguían algo sorprendidos e, incluso, orgullosos. Esos noventa millones eran muestra del poder de su capitán.

Ranma descansaba en su camarote, recostado pensando en todo y nada a la vez. Estaba seguro, barbablanca ya sabría de él, también Shanks… junto con otros miles de piratas en el mundo que leyeron el periódico, maldición, incluso su hermano pequeño podría ya saber de él.

Otra noticia, aunque no mundialmente conocida, era su pelea contra Dracule Mihawk. Era una noticia que se había esparcido rápidamente por el West Blue, una noticia que no era tan descabellada luego de ver su cartel de recompensa, a pesar de su gran derrota. En la última isla en la que estuvieron, diez espadachines se quisieron unir a la tripulación, más fueron rechazados. Pero ello hizo que Ranma empezara a considerar empezar a reclutar más gente, después de todo, el Nidhogg aún no estaba ni a la mitad de su capacidad.

"¡Nabiki!"

Unos momentos después, Nabiki entró al camarote.

"Cuando lleguemos a la siguiente isla, investiga si hay una base de la marina, si no hay, quiero que empieces a señalar que Ranma, el pirata de noventa millones está en la isla, estaremos reclutando gente, si hay una base, dile a Ryu que se encargue de ella, el podrá"

"Está bien"

"Ah y cuando estemos reclutando quiero que estés a mi lado, tu Psi-Psi no mi nos será útil para seleccionar gente de confianza"

"Claro, capitán"

"Vamos Nabs, solo dime Ranma. Eres mi navegante, será incomodo tratarnos formalmente"

"He, supongo Ranma-kun. Ahora, voy a revisar el rumbo, llegaremos en unos minutos"

…

_En la isla…_

_Dos horas después…_

…

Todo fue muy bien, la isla no tenía una base de la marina pero era monitoreada por marines cada cierto tiempo.

Se hallaban en una taberna amplia, algo lúgubre. Ranma estaba sentado con Nabiki a su derecha y Ryu a su izquierda, frente a ellos había una mesa y enfrente había una fila de casi doscientas personas. Kuno y diez de sus hombres estaban en el Nidhogg, el resto de sus hombres estaban esparcidos por la taberna donde se hallaban.

"Y tu ¿Por qué quieres unirte a la tripulación?" preguntó Ryu con una mirada ruda, mientras Nabiki sondeaba la mente de la persona y Ranma bebía una botella de ron lentamente, algo aburrido.

"Yo quiero unirme porque quiero navegar junto a alguien que luchó contra Dracule Mihawk" contestó el hombre, era de estatura media, algo musculoso, cabello castaño de alrededor de 25 años, tenía una espada en su cintura. Nabiki sondeó su mente y pudo sentir que el hombre solo tenía curiosidad por navegar junto a alguien que peleó con Mihawk, además de eso el hombre era confiable.

Nabiki meneó un poco su cabeza. Ranma de inmediato alzó una ceja interesado.

"Estas dentro…" empezó Ranma.

"Godou"

"Godou, bienvenido a bordo"

Ese era básicamente su procedimiento, en total, 237 personas fueron entrevistadas, pero solo treinta fueron elegidos para unirse a la tripulación, todos confiables y en general no malas personas (aunque tampoco buenas)

Las personas que fueron rechazadas, al principio se molestaron, pero se olvidaron de ello al enterarse que había alcohol gratis en la taberna, todo por generosidad de la tripulación de Ranma, para gran molestia de Nabiki.

Se hizo una fiesta. Se quedaron en la isla varios días más, pero más que nada por que estaban esperando algo. Algo que Ranma le había encargado a Nabiki varios días atrás.

El barco que se acercó a la costa no era especial, tal vez algo viejo, con una tripulación de alrededor de 50 hombres, dos de ellos, flaqueados por otros diez llevaban una caja de madera de dos metros de largo.

En la costa estaban Ranma y Nabiki. Los hombres se acercaron a ellos.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó uno de los hombres.,

Ranma arrojó un cofre a los hombres "Diez millones, como prometí"

Los hombres con la caja la soltaron rápidamente y con codicia en su mirada tomaron el cofre.

Ranma tomó la caja.

De ella sacó una Katana con funda y empuñadura negra, la desenvainó para revelar una espada de color rojizo. La espada tenía buen peso, y aparentemente un gran filo, también podía sentir una especie de energía negativa saliendo de la espada.

"Así que esta es la Nidai Kitetsu, uno de los tres kitetsus que se dicen que están malditos y que son descendientes de la espadas de grado supremo. Una Meitou" Ranma estaba fascinado con la hoja.

"Se dice que los que usan a uno de los kitetsu sufren muertes horribles" comentó Nabiki, pero luego sintió algo con el poder de su fruta del diablo "Ranma…" empezó a decir con cautela.

Los sujetos que trajeron la espada los miraban con malicia "Bueno, bueno, pirata de noventa millones, tenemos entendido que tienes más dinero que esto" en ese punto, todos los hombres estaban empuñando ya algún arma "danos todo el dinero"

Ranma suspiró "Oh bueno, bien podría probar esta espada"

Unos momentos después había doce hombres en el suelo inconscientes con heridas sangrantes en sus torsos, Nabiki mirando algo sorprendida y Ranma, sacudiendo la sangre de la espada y envainándola.

…

…

…

"Hey Nabiki"

"¿Si, Ranma-kun?"

"No hay necesidad de posponer la entrada a Grand Line. Hay que poner rumbo al Calm Belt para entrar"

"Ah… ¿Ranma-kun?"

"¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Quisiera pedirte un favor"

"Escucho"

…

_Varios días después…_

_En una isla 'desconocida'…_

…

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" preguntó a nadie en particular Ryu al ver la isla.

Perecía que en algún momento hubo un gran árbol en medio de la isla, pero ya no sobraba nada, había ruinas de edificaciones de madera y piedra. La tripulación había bajado a la isla sin dejar a nadie en el barco pues la isla estaba deshabitada.

"¿Qué es esto un… libro?" Ranma recogió un libro del suelo, estaba muy gastado, algunas páginas estaban despintadas, pero en general parecía en buen estado.

"Eh, aquí hay otros dos" dijo Kuno.

"Ara, aquí hay otro" dijo Kasumi alzando el libro.

Tras varios minutos se lograron recoger 22 libros.

"Nabiki ¿Qué isla es esta?" preguntó Ranma.

"Según sé… es Ohara"

"Ohara…"

"Quise venir aquí porque en todos lo barcos en los que he estado siempre nos prohibían navegar siquiera cerca de esta isla. Pero nunca imaginé esto…"

De pronto, Ranma vio un punto dorado en el suelo. Se acercó a ver que era y para su sorpresa y horror, era un Den Den Mushi dorado. Ranma sabía, gracias a su tiempo en el CP9 que el Den Den Mushi era un tipo especial de Den Den Mushi solo usado por la marina para invocar una Buster Call, la cual era la operación más poderosa de la marina, que convocaba a varios buques de guerra comandados por vicealmirantes. Normalmente la Buster Call solo podía ser usada por almirantes.

De pronto todo tuvo sentido, la destrucción en la isla fue provocada por la Buster Call ¿Pero que pudo haber sido tan malo como para enviar una Buster Call? Después de algo de observación, Ranma pudo ver varios cadáveres en la lejanía. Ranma sintió su furia aumentar.

"Oigan todos. Vamos a sepultar a esas personas" dijo Ranma en voz de mando a sus hombres. Se quejaron un poco pero obedecieron.

Ohara era solo una cosa más que Ranma no olvidaría y que un día le iba a co0brar al gobierno mundial. Ahora debían dirigirse a Grand Line.

Pero antes de entrar oficialmente, una última parada…

…

…

…

Notas de autor: Bien, primero que nada debo avisar que podría tardar en subir el siguiente capítulo, esto debido a que dentro de poco tengo exámenes importantes, luego de eso podré seguir escribiendo bien, al menos hasta agosto, creo. Ranma visitó Ohara y obtuvo varios libros de ahí, obtuvo una recompensa de 90 millones y peleó con Mihawk, para un capitulo corto fue algo intenso. También agregó una espada a su repertorio, la nidai kitetsu, es igual a la sandai kitetsu de Zoro pero en lugar de color violáceo es de color rojizo, pero su estilo de espada es distinto a los demás, ya lo verán. Si, su apodo es demonio rojo, de ahí el nombre de la historia. Ya saben, sus reviews siempre me animan a escribir. Gracias


	8. Capítulo 7

Notas del autor: De nuevo con esta historia, en este capítulo aparecerá por primera vez uno de los miembros de la tripulación de Luffy, voy a comentar de eso al final. No poseo Ranma ½, ni One Piece.

"Discurso"

"_pensamientos"_

"**Técnicas"**

**Umi no Akai Akuma.**

…

_Aproximadamente dos meses después…_

_East Blue…_

…

Había sido una transición complicada la de Ranma hasta llegar al East Blue, desde el West Blue. Primero habían cruzado el Calm Belt para entrar a Grand Line, sin problemas hasta ahí, pero para poder llegar al East Blue desde ahí por el Calm Belt hubiera sido imposible, ya que habrían tenido que estar en otra mitad de Grand Line, así que para ir al East Blue Ranma tuvo que ir por la Red Line, obviamente, a su gran barco le era imposible pasar por ahí, por lo que Ranma dejó a su barco y tripulación en una isla llamada Parthia y el solo se dirigió al East Blue.

Ranma estaba en una pequeña isla con un pueblo, estaba en busca de un mapa, ya que en el camino se había desorientado, de hecho, era una suerte que hubiese podido llegar a alguna isla del East Blue tan pronto, tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera tenía una brújula.

"Mapas. Mapas. Mapas… a ver… ha, no estoy lejos" Ranma salió de la pequeña pero útil biblioteca en la que se había metido y sin esperar ni un segundo empezó a saltar en el aire con su Geppo dirigiéndose a su destino, ignorando las miradas de incredulidad de los aldeanos.

"¿E-ese sujeto acaba de salir volando? "

"…"

"…"

"… dejemos el alcohol"

"Estoy de acuerdo"

Ese mismo día, en ese mismo pueblo, un niño con una nariz larga, pelo ondulado y un pañuelo café en la cabeza correría por todo el pueblo, gritando que había visto a un hombre salir volando de la nada, y aunque nadie le creería, por una vez, no mentía.

…

_En otra isla cercana…_

…

"_Bueno, esto trae recuerdos"_ pensó Ranma mientras caminaba por el pueblo, siendo este algo rural y tradicional.

"Hola Ranma-san"

"Ah, hola Momo, perdón no te había visto"

Momo era una niña de doce años, de cabello castaño y ojos de un raro color rosa, Ranma la había conocido tiempo atrás, cuando estuvo por primera vez en ese pueblo.

"¿Buscas al hermanito menor?"

"Eh, pues sí"

"Está donde siempre"

"Donde siempre… ¿Dónde? ¿En el bosque o en el dojo?"

"Ahora está en el dojo, o ahí lo vi hace media hora"

Ranma suspiró "Bien, iré a verlo"

Caminó un poco en dirección del dojo, algunas personas le saludaban cuando pasaba y el les devolvía el saludo distraídamente, al fin tras unos minutos llegó a su destino.

"Ranma-san" lo saludó un hombre que estaba sentado en el centro del dojo.

"Tiempo sin vernos Koshiro-san"

"Así es. ¿Vienes a…-?"

"Si, ¿que tal está?"

"Físicamente algo golpeado, pero lo más herido en él es su orgullo. Siente gran frustración"

"Bueno, voy a hablar con él, ya más tarde hablaremos, ahora debo calmarlo"

"Por supuesto, estoy curioso del porque has decidido adquirir una espada, pero eso puede esperar"

"Bien, gracias"

Ranma deseaba en esos momentos tener Haki de la observación para poder encontrar a su hermano menor díscolo, pero al parecer no fue necesario, los sonidos de piedras azotarse, el crujir de la madera y unos gruñidos ahogados delataban la ubicación de su hermanito"

"¡Ara! Otouto, te ves mal" dijo llegando a su lado y poniendo su mano en un hematoma que tenía en la frente el menor.

"Hey" protestó el niño, debido al dolor del golpe (aunque no lo admitiría) y a que no le gustaba cuando Ranma le llamaba otouto.

"Hahaha, lo siento pero mírate. Te han dado una paliza… Zoro"

…

_Grand Line…_

_Parthia…_

…

"Ya dos meses desde que estamos aquí ¿No es peligroso que nos quedemos en un solo lugar siendo piratas?" preguntó Nabiki a Ryu. Estaban en una taberna junto a unos cuantos compañeros de tripulación.

"No te preocupes, hace unos días reapareció Shanks, después de que la marina no supiera nada de él por unos meses, ahora su atención está con él. De hecho, oí que estuvo en el East Blue y que regresó sin un brazo…"

"Como sea, incluso así, la tripulación no ha entrenado ni la mitad de lo que entrenarían si el capitán estuviera presente, no creo que sea prudente bajar la guardia de este modo"

"Ha, hasta parece que la segunda al mando eres tu… bien, voy a asegurarme de que retomen el entrenamiento arduo si eso te tranquiliza"

"Gracias…"

"¡Problemas! ¡Hay problemas!" llegó Kuno gritando.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ryu. Nabiki solo se limitó a leer la mente de Kuno para averiguar que era lo que pasaba.

Los ojos de Nabiki se abrieron de par en par.

"¡Viene la marina! Son seis barcos, según sé, en uno de ellos está el comodoro Momonga, dicen que es tan fuerte que podría ser ascendido a vicealmirante"

"Mierda"

Nabiki le dio una mirada de 'te lo dije' a Ryu.

"Ya se, ya se" suspiró Ryu "Kuno avisa a los demás, yo iré a ver si puedo hundir algún barco a larga distancia y acortar el trabajo que tendremos que hacer en tierra"

"¿Y yo?" preguntó Nabiki.

"No te metas en problemas" y se marchó sin decir más.

"Cínico" susurró Nabiki.

Al final, Ryu no tuvo oportunidad de hundir un barco enemigo, debido a que empezaron a disparar con sus cañones al Nidhogg, por lo que Ryu se tuvo que concentrar en proteger el barco, después de todo, su capitán se molestaría mucho si su querido barco sufriese algún daño.

Kuno estaba al frente de los hombres de la tripulación, intentando calmar a los que estaban nerviosos, y es que sin duda con su capitán presente unos seis o incluso diez barcos de la marina no eran mucho, pero ahora con su capitán lejos no pudieron evitar ponerse nerviosos aun sabiendo la fuerza de Kuno y Ryu.

De un momento a otro sin que nadie se diese cuenta el comodoro Momonga estaba frente a ellos, su mano estaba en la empuñadura de su espada

"No los reconozco a ninguno de ustedes, pero se del Jolly Roger y de este barco, el Nidhogg, pertenece a el demonio rojo Ranma, ¿donde está el capitán de esta nave?" habló Momonga.

"Heh, aunque lo supiera ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diría así nada más?" resopló Ryu para ocultar su nerviosismo.

"… ya veo, ¿debo entender que ustedes son su tripulación?"

"Así es, soy Kumon Ryu, primer oficial y segundo al mando de Felgrand D. Ranma, mi capitán"

"Ya veo, recordaré eso para saber que nombre poner en la lapida"

"Eso ya lo veremos"

Ambos se lanzaron al aire en busca de alguna debilidad en su oponente, Ryu tuvo que tener especial cuidado de evitar el filo de la espada, al estar distraído no pudo evitar la patada en el costado que le proporcionó el marine y si, golpeaba fuerte.

Ryu se estrelló contra el suelo sin ceremonias.

"He" bufó Ryu agarrando su costado "no cabe duda que el nivel de los marines de Grand Line es claramente superior a los del West Blue, bien, no planeo perder **Kijin Raishu Dan**"

Momonga desviaba con cierta dificultad las hojas de vacío con su espada, lo que dio a Ryu el tiempo de acercarse "**Oni Kama" **(Oni Kama= Oz demonio) (Kama= Oz/Guadaña)

La técnica de Ryu era ingeniosa, en lugar de lanzar la hoja de vacío él la ponía en su brazo e intentaba golpear al oponente con ella como una oz.

Momonga tuvo fracciones de segundo para reaccionar al ataque logrando bloquear con su espada. Cuando se separaron, Ryu tenía un corte profundo en el brazo con el cual intentó cortar a Momonga inutilizando temporalmente su extremidad, pero la espada de Momonga estaba agrietada quedando también inútil.

"Ríndete, aun tengo un brazo y ya no tienes tu espada contigo" gruñó Ryu debido al dolor del corte.

"¿En serio? Solo tienes dos brazos, en los barcos de la marina donde llegué hay más de cien espadas" se burló Momonga.

Como si fuera una señal, un marine llegó y le arrojó una espada nueva al comodoro.

"¡Es tu fin Kumon!" exclamó Momonga dispuesto a acabar con él.

Pero el corte nunca llegó.

Cuando Ryu abrió los ojos estaba ahí Kuno con su espada desenvainada bloqueando la propia espada de Momonga.

"Ryu, yo me encargo" Kuno tomó una postura de ataque.

"¡No! Es mi pelea, he de acabar con él"

"Pero Ryu, estas herido ¿preferirías morir a que te ayude?"

"¿Pero de que demonios hablas?" bramaba furioso Ryu "Esta no es una cuestión de que me ayudes o muera, es que el único camino posible, es obviamente, mi victoria"

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que Kuno se retiró completamente convencido de ello, pero Momonga…

"Arrogante, ya has visto que no eres rival para mi, solo puedes usar un brazo ¿piensas enfrentarme así?"

"Eso pretendo"

"Hah, si eres capaz de tal hazaña entonces me voy a retirar y los dejare libres"

"No vayas a olvidar esas palabras"

"Soy un hombre de palabra"

"**Kijin Raishu Dan"**

"Vaya, ¿no más platica?" ahora Momonga desviaba los ataques de Ryu fácilmente.

"¡No te confíes!" Ryu corría hacia Momonga lanzando varias hojas de vacío al comodoro, que más que dañarlo solo le irritaban. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo hizo **"Oni Kama" **esta vez estaba ejecutando su técnica con su brazo bueno.

"¡Necio!" bloqueó el ataque, y efectivamente dejó un profundo corte en el brazo de Ryu, pero esta vez la espada no se rompió, quedando Momonga con la ventaja… hasta que su pecho se llenó de sangre producto de un gran corte.

"¿Qué demonios?" Momonga no lo podía creer y su sorpresa fue tal que incluso superó al dolor por unos instantes. Se dio cuenta de que Ryu había hecho un segundo Oni Kama con su brazo herido después de que bloquease el primero.

"Tu error fue pensar que mi brazo estaba realmente inutilizado, que no lo pueda mover bien por el corte no quiere decir que no pueda atacar con él de nuevo, sin embargo la presión del ataque sobre mi brazo ya herido… me ha roto el brazo, ahora si que esta inutilizado" suspiró Ryu mientras su brazo derecho se llenaba de sangre.

"… supongo que te subestimé. No creo poder seguir así, pero debes estar consiente que solo me venciste por suerte y el elemento sorpresa"

"Lo sé, me has mostrado que Grand Line no será tan fácil como pensaba. Maldición, si no hubiera tenido tanta suerte ahora sería yo el que estuviera en el suelo sangrando"

"Sin embargo, Ryu Kumon, recordaré tu nombre, hoy has hecho del comodoro Momonga de la marina un enemigo tuyo. Te acabaré en otro momento"

"Hmp, seguro" replicó con sarcasmo y logró evitar una mueca de dolor.

Nabiki y Kasumi se acercaron a Ryu cuando Momonga y los marines se retiraron. Kasumi tuvo que desinfectar las heridas, detener el sangrado vendarlo e inmovilizar su brazo roto, para gran molestia de Ryu.

Ryu pasó las siguientes dos horas oyendo los regaños de Nabiki y las suaves reprimendas de Kasumi, de alguna manera, las pequeñas y suaves palabras de Kasumi le afectaban más que los gritos de Nabiki.

Al día siguiente Ryu triplicaría el rigor de los entrenamientos de toda la tripulación, causando varios gemidos de queja, pero todos entendieron que debían ser más fuertes al ver el estado herido del segundo más fuerte de la tripulación.

…

_Mientras tanto…_

_En el East Blue…_

_Aldea Shimotsuki…_

…

"¿Así que… cuantas van?"

Gimiendo de agravación, contestó a regañadientes "Ella me ha vencido ya trescientas veces seguidas y yo… cero victorias"

"Vaya, vaya Kuina se ha vuelto más fuerte, seguro que podría vencer a muchos enemigos que he enfrentado" por supuesto Ranma estaba mintiendo, pero quería meterse un poco con Zoro "¿Tiene que…trece años?"

"Si"

"Vamos Zoro, no te acomplejes, eres tres años menor, ella tiene más experiencia"

"Entonces ¿Cuántos años tiene el mejor espadachín del mundo?"

"Heh… algo así como 30… espera ¿Para que quieres saber?" Ranma tenía un escalofrío en la espalda cuando el instinto que le decía que su hermanito podría hacer algo estúpido se disparó.

"Es obvio. Cuando venza a Kuina el siguiente será el mejor del mundo"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no y no" Ranma decía haciendo señas negativas con los brazos "¿Piensas enfrentar a ese monstruo cuando ni siquiera puedes vencer a Kuina?" por supuesto, Ranma conocía de primera mano el enorme poder de Mihawk.

"Pues si… eh ¿lo conoces?"

"¡Estuvo a punto de matarme a mi y a mi tripulación el otro día!"

"Oh, así que en verdad te has vuelto un capitán pirata como decías"

"Si… ¡Ese no es el punto!"

"¿Tienes una recompensa?"

"Eh, si ¡Pero-!"

"¿Cuánto?"

"Er, varios millones… dejémoslo así"

"Vaya, varios millones… cuando algún día salga al mar a buscar al mejor espadachín puede que cace a algún pirata para poder pagar algo de comida"

Ranma sintió un dolor de cabeza formándose. Sacó una botellita de una bolsa oculta en su pantalón y bebió un poco.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"… Es whiskey"

"¿Es bueno? "

"Heh, en algunos casos"

"Dame un poco"

"¿No eres algo joven para beber algo así?"

"¿No lo eres tú también? Solo eres siete años mayor que yo, eres oficialmente aun un menor"

"Según quien ¿las leyes? Soy un pirata, puedo hacer lo que quiera y si me da la gana asalto el bar y me tomo todos los barriles de ron especiado"

"Claro, para que cuando estés borracho te roben el dinero y de todos modos termines pagando por lo que bebiste"

"Mocoso…" mentalmente Ranma tenía más de treinta años, así que se sentía especialmente humillado cuando un niño de diez lo dejaba en mal.

"Tch, si algún día tomo alcohol jamás me emborracharé"

"Claro" el sarcasmo goteaba de las palabras de Ranma.

"Ya lo verás, podré beber como si fuera agua"

Y así fue como Felgrand D. Ranma mal influenció a Roronoa Zoro.

"Oh, una espada" de repente Zoro adquirió un aspecto de interés al ver la Katana de Ranma.

"Así es, que tal si volvemos al dojo, te diré sobre ello ahí junto a Koshiro-san y Kuina"

"¿Así que ahora eres un espadachín?" preguntó Zoro caminando al lado de Ranma.

"Vaya Zoro, sabía que tus habilidades podrían estarse deteriorando al perder tanto contra Kuina, pero no sabía que tu mente también se estaba haciendo lenta. Le diré a Kuina que deje de golpearte tan fuerte en la cabeza"

"¡Oi!"

"Zoro, hay una gran diferencia entre ser un espadachín y solo usar una espada, yo solo uso una espada, tu buscas ser un espadachín"

"No, no solo un espadachín, ¡el mejor espadachín!"

A Ranma le seguía causando gracia, y secretamente también nervios, el hecho de que Zoro estuviera tan determinado a enfrentar a Mihawk por el titulo de el mejor espadachín del mundo. Pero una vez más, Zoro siempre le había parecido una persona sorprendente, aun a su corta edad entrenaba arduamente todos los días y era capaz de levantar rocas que incluso un adulto no podría esperar cargar. Y en cuanto siguiera creciendo, seguiría mejorando sus habilidades, además de ser alguien que a pesar de su joven edad tenía sus objetivos perfectamente definidos y tenía la determinación de lograrlos. A veces incluso Zoro era más racional que Ranma, aunque esto solo durante los lapsus brutus del ex Saotome.

"Como sea Zoro, no te detendré si lo que buscas es enfrentar a Mihawk, pero te pido que esperes algunos años, entrena, vuélvete fuerte, se de primera mano del poder de Mihawk y necesitarás mucha fuerza si siquiera esperas encararlo" _"Y por supuesto" _pensaba Ranma "_también necesitaras fuerza en caso de vencer a Mihawk, pues la marina no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante alguien que haya derrotado a uno de sus mas poderosos Shichibukai, intentaran ya sea reclutar o matar a Zoro, y conociéndolo no querrá estar debajo de nadie ,por no hablar de que espadachines de todo el mundo irán solo a desafiarlo por el titulo del mejor"_

Zoro parecía estar reflexionando lo que Ranma dijo "¿Es en verdad tan fuerte?"

"En estos momentos él podría vencerte a ti y a Kuina juntos, con los ojos cerrados y solo usando un cuchillo de cocina, probablemente en menos de cinco segundos y sin usar siquiera un diez por ciento de su fuerza" Ranma sabía que estaba siendo duro con Zoro, pero si él no se lo decía sería la vida quien le diera la lección y eso podría resultar fatal para su hermano menor.

Inesperadamente, Zoro sonrió ampliamente.

"¿y ahora que pasa por tu verde cabeza?" preguntó Ranma preocupado de que su hermanito pudiera hacer una locura.

"Nada. Solo que, si él es tan fuerte, quiere decir que yo seré mucho mas fuerte que él algún día, ¡porque yo seré el futuro mejor espadachín del mundo!"

"Este mocoso…" incluso con sus advertencias, Zoro parecía aun mas determinado que antes. Había algo en su voz que hacía que Ranma en verdad creyera que Zoro cumpliría su objetivo, por su puesto, no mañana ni en un año, pero sin duda lo lograría "Bueno Zoro, permíteme ser la primera persona en dar fe a tu objetivo. Estoy seguro que lo lograrás. Ahora démonos prisa, Koshiro-san podría preocuparse"

"Bien"

Media hora después estaba Ranma, Koshiro, Zoro y Kuina sentados alrededor del kotatsu, tomando una taza de té. Kuina había llegado al dojo mientras Ranma hablaba con Zoro, al parecer ella fue a hacer las compras de suministros del dojo.

"Es un placer recibirlo Ranma-san" sonrió Kuina.

Zoro miró dagas en el cuerpo de Kuina. Su rival siempre se portaba perfectamente bien con su hermano mayor postizo, pero Zoro sabía mejor, sabía que esa dulzura era falsa, solo un engaño para que en caso de que ella llegara a discutir con él, tuviera a Ranma de su parte.

Ranma era consiente de la mirada fulminante de Zoro a Kuina y de las sonrisas de suficiencia y burlas de Kuina a Zoro. No era tonto, sabía que Kuina lo trataba bien para tener su favor en caso de que ella peleara con Zoro. Pero si se ponía a favor de Kuina era porque generalmente ella tenía razón y Zoro salía con un argumento irracional, provocado por su frustración de no poder ganarle. Además, sabía que lo único falso del trato de Kuina a sí mismo era la sobre actuación de dulzura, pues sabía que ella lo respetaba y quería como un hermano mayor también, pero actuaba así para hacer rabiar a Zoro.

Ranma y Koshiro se dieron sonrisas cómplices.

"Así que Koshiro-san ¿Cuándo es la boda?"

Los niños dejaron su pelea no verbal para mirar a los mayores "¿Boda?" hablaban ambos.

"Ah, no estoy seguro Ranma-san, la verdad quisiera que fueras tu quien pusiera la fecha, ya que tu eres el familiar del novio y no estas seguido por aquí, sería bueno que tu dijeras la fecha para que todos podamos estar presentes"

"¿De que hablan?" preguntó Zoro algo irritado por no entender.

"¿Qué boda?" preguntó Kuina con más amabilidad.

"¡Pues la de ustedes por supuesto!" la sonrisa de Ranma era brillante como el sol, realmente deslumbrante.

"… ¡EHHH!"

"Pues si, Kuina ¿Usarás un vestido de novia tradicional? Oye Zoro, ya pensaste en como declarártele a Kuina ¿no?"

"¡¿De que demonios hablas?!" rabió Zoro, con la cara roja por furia y vergüenza.

"¿Yo casarme con este pelo de lechuga?"

"¿Yo con esta engreída?"

"Ha, al menos tengo un motivo para serlo, es más, yo debería de proponerte matrimonio a ti, ya eres obviamente la mujer débil de esta relación" Kuina hizo la sonrisa más diabólica que su rostro de trece años pudo manejar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había aceptado tácitamente la idea de casarse con Zoro.

"Aw, solo mírelos Koshiro-san. Tienen nombres cariñosos entre sí, y ya pelean como marido y mujer" Ranma no pudo sino morderse fuertemente la lengua para evitar reír.

"¡No es así!" ambos niños corearon, luego se miraron entre ellos, se sonrojaron y pocos segundos después continuaron discutiendo.

Ranma les observaba con una sonrisa, en su opinión, se peleaban a cada rato por que era la única manera de evitar saltar a los brazos del otro. Además en su experiencia, cuando un niño de la edad de Zoro se peleaba con una chica, era porque le gustaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo y al no tener motivo para estar con ella buscaría pelea con la chica para tener un pretexto para hablarse, y por supuesto que Kuina también le siguió el juego, algo debe querer decir eso.

Koshiro salvó a los niños de más vergüenzas con su siguiente pregunta "Por cierto Ranma-san ¿No me ibas a contar sobre tu decisión de usar una espada?"

Zoro y Kuina dejaron de pelear y empezaron a prestar atención a la plática.

"Si, bueno… la verdad no pienso convertirme en un espadachín o algo así, pero fue una necesidad lo que me llevó a adquirir mi espada"

"¿Qué necesidad?"

"Ya le había comentado a Zoro de esto… me enfrenté a Dracule Mihawk"

Koshiro escupió su té y la mandíbula de Kuina cayó en estado de shock.

"… y perdí. Muy mal. No pude sino suplicar por la vida de mi tripulación para que los dejara ir, e incluso no me esperaba salir tan poco herido de ese combate… o vivo para el caso. Entonces estuve pensando en alguna manera de derrotarlo o de aumentar mis posibilidades contra él en una batalla. En definitiva, no puedo esperar ganarle en un duelo de espadas, ni con diez años de entrenamiento y tampoco puedo golpearlo así nada mas con mis puños pues me cortaría con facilidad. Tras reflexionar bien todo, llegué con una estrategia que me podría funcionar"

Nadie dijo nada, mirando a Ranma con expectación…

"… pero no les diré cual es"

Los otros tres de pronto perdieron el equilibrio y se estrellaron con el suelo.

"¡¿Pero porque?!"

"Bueno podría contarles… pero con una condición…"

"¿Cuál?" Zoro y Kuina preguntaron, ambos ansiosos por saber que clase de plan podría haber ideado Ranma para enfrentar a Mihawk.

"La condición es que ustedes se casen ahora mismo"

Los dos supuestos 'novios' desarrollaron un tic en sus ojos.

"Ya saben, soy el capitán de un navío, lo cual técnicamente me da la autoridad para realizar bodas…"

"Un capitán, pero ¿el capitán de un barco pirata?" preguntó Zoro con maldad, de seguro que un capitán pirata no podría…-

"Un capitán es un capitán, además si oficialmente no puedo ¿Quién va a detenerme?"

En realidad, nadie tenía una buena replica contra eso.

"U-um, en realidad, yo mismo descubriré una manera en la que le pueda ganar al mejor espadachín, no creo necesitar ayuda" sonó Zoro, saliendo de la habitación.

"¡Ha! ¿Ganarle al mejor espadachín? ¡No me hagas reír! Ni siquiera estás cerca de ganarme a mi" se burló Kuina, lo cual inevitablemente conllevó a otra discusión entre los dos.

Ranma solo observaba sus payasadas.

Koshiro sonrió. Eso era algo que amaba de las visitas de Ranma, cuando él estaba cerca, Zoro dejaba de ser tan serio y rígido y se comportaba como lo que era: un niño de diez años.

"¡Ejem!" carraspeó Ranma para interrumpir la discusión entre los niños "Como sea, mas te vale ir en busca de Mihawk Zoro"

"¿Ah?"

"Verás Zoro, finalmente voy a entrar a Grand Line, como capitán. No podré volver aquí de nuevo… o al menos no en muchos, muchos años, así que será mejor que en cuanto seas lo suficientemente fuerte vayas en busca de Mihawk en Grand Line, entonces nos veremos de nuevo. Tu también Kuina, sé que si entrenas duro lograrás superar tu desventaja natural de ser mujer e incluso desafiar a Mihawk, créeme, se que tienes el potencial de ello"

Zoro y Kuina se sonrojaron por los halagos de Ranma, era raro que él alagara las habilidades de alguien.

La sonrisa de Koshiro estuvo tensa por unos momentos.

"Como sea" continuó Ranma "Iré a dormir, me voy en dos días. Los levantaré temprano mañana a los dos para que entrenemos, así que será mejor que duerman bien" y Ranma se fue a dormir.

Los niños se estremecieron de ansiedad, miedo y emoción, y es que entrenar con Ranma era una experiencia tanto dolorosa y agotadora como educativa y provechosa. Ambos fueron a dormir poco después.

…

_Dos días después…_

…

Ya después de dos días, Ranma estaba listo para partir. Koshiro tuvo que hacer algunas cosas pendientes, pero Zoro y Kuina estaban ahí para despedirse de él. Kuina tuvo la decencia de parecer triste, un contraste a la expresión seria inalterable de Zoro, Kuina le dio un golpe en la cabeza, a lo que Zoro solo gruñó.

"No seas insensible, imbécil. No lo verás hasta dentro de varios años" susurró Kuina con furia.

"Haha, no importa. Se como es Zoro, este tipo de cosas no se le dan, y de hecho a mi tampoco. Solo sé que nos volveremos a ver y con eso basta" raía Ranma mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Zoro "Hasta luego"

"Adiós. Ya verás, nos veremos de nuevo cuando vaya por ojos de halcón" sonrió Zoro.

"He. Ya lo creo"

"¡Adiós Ranma-san!" Kuina saltó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Eh, no sabía que podías comportarte así" se burló Zoro.

"Eso es porque eres un idiota"

"Y una vez más… como sea, he de recorrer un largo camino, así que mejor me voy ya **¡Geppo!"**

"… se fue volando"

"Eres observador, cabeza de musgo"

Ciertamente no pelearían con espadas por un tiempo, ya que aun les dolían los músculos por el entrenamiento con Ranma, pero sin duda no perderían oportunidad de una pelea verbal.

…

_Un mes después…_

_Parthia…_

…

Había tomado poco tiempo para que Ranma llegara a la isla donde había dejado su barco y su tripulación. Por supuesto que había un motivo por el cual se había apresurado tanto en llegar…

"¡RYUUUUU!"

Y así, de la nada, una mañana el capitán apareció gritándole a Ryu. Su primer oficial estuvo frente a él en menos de un minuto.

"¿Si?"

"¡Explica esto!" gruñó Ranma arrojándole un papel.

"¿Qué es esto?... Oh, vaya… hehehe… Kumon Ryu… vivo o muerto… cuarenta millones" Ryu al fin entendió por donde iba la cosa.

"Así que…" Ranma tenía una vena latiendo en su cabeza "me voy un tiempo para llegar con mi hermanito, y cuando regreso Kumon Ryu obtuvo una recompensa de cuarenta millones por derrotar al comodoro Momonga y hundir tres barcos de la marina. Y cito: la tripulación de Felgrand D. Ranma ha aumentado su recompensa a 130 millones, producto de la suma de los 90 millones del capitán y 40 millones del primer oficial… ¡Maldición Ryu! Intento pasar lo más desapercibido posible por un tiempo hasta que la tripulación gane más fuerza y sales con algo como esto"

"En mi defensa, debo decir que lo de hundir los tres barcos fue una mentira del gobierno, estaba tan herido que mi brazo quedó inutilizado…"

Ranma suspiró "Bien, ahora hay dos prioridades en el corto plazo. Primero, encontrar un doctor. Segundo… hacer más duro el entrenamiento"

Gemidos venían de los miembros de la tripulación que oyeron esa declaración.

"Créanme, los entrenamientos de hasta ahora serán solo juegos comparados a los nuevos, los llevaré al infierno y de regreso, en cuanto entre a mi camarote, pueden agradecerle a mi primer oficial por esto, ah y por cierto, no solo serán más duros los entrenamientos, sino que durarán una hora más. Eso es todo, zarpamos en dos días, tengan todo listo" y muy quitado de la pena, Ranma se fue…

Todos le daban miradas sucias a Ryu

…

…

…

Notas de autor: Bien, hay mucho que aclarar en estas notas. Por ejemplo, Ranma tardó todo ese tiempo en ir al East Blue debido a que el solo usó su Geppo para ir de isla en isla, además de que no tenía prisa, ni nada. Ahora algo más importante…

¿Por qué puse a Zoro? Pues hace tiempo me dije a mi mismo 'hey, Zoro y Ryoga tienen pésimo sentido de la orientación ¿Tendrán algo más en común?' y descubrí que no tenían nada más en común, Zoro respeta y protege a Luffy sin dudar, mientras que Ryoga no dudara en traicionar a Ranma por su conveniencia. Zoro asume sus responsabilidades y hasta la de los demás el solo, mientras que Ryoga culpa de todo a Ranma. Entonces pensé 'Sería curioso que tuviera cosas en común con Ranma' y por puro ocio me puse a pensar en similitudes entre los dos y para mi sorpresa encontré varias: 1-Tanto Ranma como Zoro tienen un fuerte sentido del honor. 2-Ambos son estafados constantemente, Zoro por Nami y Ranma por Nabiki. 3-Ambos pelean constantemente con un pervertido que quiere a dos mujeres, Ranma con Kuno y Zoro con Sanji. 4-Ambos pueden crear tornados, Zoro su Tatsumaki y Ranma su Hiryu Shoten Ha. 5-En algún momento han enfrentado a una mujer con alas, Ranma a Kiima y Zoro a Monet. 6-Ambos han enfrentado a algún dragón, Zoro al dragón de Punk Hazard y Ranma al Orochi. 7-Ambos son totalmente humanos, es decir, a pesar de que tienen enormes habilidades y son excelentes en combate, todas sus habilidades han sido adquiridas con entrenamiento puro (sin frutas del diablo, sin sangre demoniaca, sin poderes hereditarios, sin ayuda del poder del alguien más). 8-Ambos suelen entrenar constantemente. 9-Los dos se preocupan por sus amigos, pero nunca lo muestran abiertamente a menos que sea necesario. 10-Los dos tenían una amiga en su infancia con la que solían pelear, Ranma a Ukyo y Zoro a Kuina. 11-Los dos se toman muy en serio sus promesas… me acuerdo haber pensado en otras similitudes, pero de momento no las recuerdo, aun así, si las recuerdo después las pondré en otro capitulo.

Ah, es cierto, este capitulo con Zoro y Kuina no quiere decir que Kuina vaya a sobrevivir o que Zoro se quede con ella, recuerden que Kuina muere a los 14 años y en la historia de momento aun tiene 13. Solo pongo la relación de Kuina y Zoro porque me agrada, aunque no como pareja realmente.

Es todo de momento, disculpen la falta de acción de este capitulo, pero créanme, en el siguiente eso cambiará. Un review me ayudaría mucho, gracias.


End file.
